


SUÇ

by iknowstuff



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Brudick - Freeform, Child Abuse, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Jealous Bruce Wayne, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Murder, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bruce, Romance, Sexual Tension, Underage - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowstuff/pseuds/iknowstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne yirmi beş yaşındaydı,Dick Grayson on dört.<br/>Güneş doğarken ikisi de aynıydılar.Yarısı gölgelerin içinde ; yarısı tutuşmuş alevlerle.<br/>Yarasa ve kızılgerdan bir araya geldiğinde geriye kalan enfes bir suçtu.<br/>Batman/Robin  Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bugün günlerden cumaydı.Tam beş ay yirmi üç gün olmuştu damarlarında akan kanın onu yakışını hissetmeyeli.Fakat bugün aynı hisleri duyumsamamış olsa da ona çok benzer şeyler hissetmişti.Kalbi takip edemediği bir ritimde atıyordu.Ve bunun nedeni de okul çıkışında hiç beklemediği bir anda Dick'in yanağına konan Barbara'nın busesi idi.

Bu gece katı hocalarının gözlemi altında yaptığı egzersizler ve okula hiçbir katkısı olmayan dersleri yoktu.Bu gece Wayne Malikanesi'ne ilk defa Dick Grayson'ın bir arkadaşı geliyordu.Bir hafta boyunca Alfred ile paylaştıkları tüm diyaloglar Barbara Gordon ve onun malikeneyi ziyareti ile ilgili idi.Tüm o şeytan dili ve de Alfred'in muhtemel onayı ile hocalarını bu gece kaytarmaya ikna etmişti.Ve Alfred'in de hazırlıkları çoktan tamamladığından emindi.

Alfred'i bekleyeceğine arabadan inmeden avucunda hazır tuttuğu anahtar ile içeriye girdi.Çantasının omuz bantlarına tutunup zıplayarak mutfağa doğru yol alıyordu ki onu gördü.

Beş ay yirmi üç gün sonra...Yine gelmişti.Sadece birkaç gün kalacaktı fakat bu dahi onu fırtınaların içine atacaktı.Önce kalbi tekledi Dick'in ; sonra kendisini evrende hissedilmiş tüm duyguların karışımı ile dolu kaynamakta olan bir kazanın içine atılmış buldu.Tanımlayamadığı pek çok duygu vücudunun her noktasında varlığını belli ediyor,iğnelerini batırıyordu.

İşte orada,sandalyesinde oturmuş önündeki kirazlı turtayı didikliyordu,Dick'e yaşattıklarından bihaberdi.Tezgahın ardından Alfred'in sesini işitti.

"Efendi Bruce bugün malikaneye döndü,küçük efendi.Bayan Gordon için de gerekli hazırlıklar tamamlandı." diyerek bilgi verdi.

Fakat daha sonra kendine özel emir veren sesi ile de ekledi . "Efendi Bruce'a hoş geldin dedikten ve hatrını sorduktan sonra yukarı çıkıp hazırlanmaya başlasanız iyi olur."

Bayan Gordon lafını duyan Bruce'un kaşları ilgiyle yukarı kalktı ve istemsizce dudakları da o yönde kıvrıldı.

"Demek Bayan Gordon,ha?"

Adamın sesini duyunca Dick hayal görmediğini fark etti.Alışkın olduğu maskelerinden birini takındı ve Bruce'a tebessüm etti.

"Hoş geldin,Bruce.Ben ...Ben yukarı çıksam iyi olacak."

Arkasına bakmadan eskisi gibi hızla fakat bambaşka duyguların içinde odasına doğru yol aldı.

Bir hafta boyunca bugünün hayallerini kurmuştu,planları vardı.En azından Barbara'nın gözündeki konumunu biraz değiştirecekti.Ama şimdi şöminenin önünde Alfred'in hazırladığı fındıklı kurabiyelerden birini kemirerek kendini oyalıyor ; neden bahsettiği hakkında hiçbir fikri olmadığı Barbara'ya arkalarındaki tekli koltukta kitap okuyormuş gibi yapıp kendilerini gözetleyen bir Bruce Wayne varken nasıl davranacağını bulmaya çalışıyordu.

"Ne dersin,Dick?Sence de bilim projesinde birlikte çalışırsak o kendini beğenmiş Roy'un ve yanından ayırmadığı Kate'in esamesi bile okunmaz,sence de değil mi?"

Dick en azından bu sefer neye cevap verdiğini bilmenin rahatlığı ile başını salladı.

"Kesin aklında harika bir fikir vardır,Babs."

Barbara'nın konuşmayı yönlendirmesi daha iyiydi.Bir süre sonra adamın varlığını tamamen unutmuştu ve kendini Babs ile heyecanlı bir konuşmanın içinde bulmuştu.Derslerden bahsetmek hiç de sandığı gibi etkisiz bir yöntem değildi.Komiser Gordon kızını almaya geldiğinde Babs ve Dick daha önce hiç hissetmedikleri türden bir bağın içinde bulmuşlardı kendilerini.

Dick hayal alemindeymişçesine yürürken merdivenlerin başında yüzünde anlamlı bir ifadeyle onu inceleyen Bruce'u farketti.Midesi anlamsız bir şekilde kasıldı ve bu da Babs'a karşı garip bir suçluluk duygusu hissetmesine sebep oldu.

"Bu kadar büyüdüğünü fark etmemiştim,Richard." Dedi Bruce.

Ah,demek büyüdüğünü fark etmemişti,ha?

"Eğer birkaç tavsiyeye ihtiyaç duyacak olursun,artık hep buradayım.İstediğin zaman bana danışabilirsin,tamam mı?"

Artık hep burada mı?Yıllar boyunca dünyanın bilinmedik yerlerinde gez ; Küçük Richard'ı görmezden gel ve bir şeyler Dick'in hayatında yolunda gitmeye başladığında tüm o kaosuna al ve kendinden sadece on bir yaş küçük bir çocuğa babalık yapmaya kalk!

"Bruce!" diye seslendi Dick.Odasına doğru gitmekte olan Bruce ona meraklı mavi gözleriyle döndü.

"Babammış gibi davranmayı bırak!Benim babam ve annem iki yıl önce öldü,öldürüldü.Ve iki yıldır da babasız yaşıyorum.Sırf sen sorumluluk alacak yaşa geldiğini düşünüyorsun diye senin küçük oğlun olamam."

Zaten yirmi beş yaşında bir milyarder on dört yaşındaki bir oğlan çocuğuna nasıl babalık yapabilirdi ki?

Adam bir süre öylece kaldı ve cevap veremeyeceğini anladığında başını sallayarak onayladı.Diyecek bir şey bulana kadar Dick çoktan odasına çekilmişti bile.

***

Dick sabahın altısını yarım geçe uyandığında dün olanları tamamen unutmuş durumda idi.Evde sadece Alfred ve kendisi yaşıyormuşçasına sadece altına askeri yeşili bir şort geçirmiş ve çıplak omuzları üstüne de terini sildiği havluyu atmıştı.

Her sabah onu o bütün sessiz sadakati ile bekleyen malikanenin spor salonu Bruce Wayne'in barfiks çekerken koy verdiği nefesleriyle güne başlamıştı bile.Spor salonu dahi onu kandırmaya çalışıyordu sanki.Dick kendini kapının eşiğinde kalmış Bruce Wayne'in ter içindeki yapılı vücudunu izlemekten başka bir şey yapamazken buldu.

Hem kendisi de aptal gibi neden bir tşört geçirmemişti ki üzerine?Bir devi andıran adamın yanında kendini hiç olmadığı kadar çelimsiz buluyordu.Eski bir jimnastikçinin bedeninden de bu beklenmeliydi sonuçta ama.

Dick dikkatini çekmiş olacak Bruce sordu.

"Eh,orada dikilip izlemek için mi bu saatte kalktın,evlat?Eminim Alfred yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlamıştır.Birazdan ben de size katılırım." 

Dick her ne kadar Bruce'un yanında bir amatör gibi antrenman yapmak istemiyor olsa da rutininden ödün vermeye de pek niyetli değildi.

"Ah..Şey...Ben de her sabah burada antrenman yaparım.Ama istersen bu sabah sadece yüzmek ile yetinebilirim de."

Bruce anlayışla kafasını salladı.

"Elbette!Hiç on dört yaşında görünmeyişini,bu kasları buna borçlusun.Hiç düzeninin bozma.Zaten buradaki programımı tamamlamıştım bile." 

Adam koridorda kaybolurken Dick'in aklında bir kıvılcım patladı.Bruce ona "evlat" mı demişti?

***

Dick artık evde eskisi gibi rahat hareket edebiliyordu.Bruce'un evde olduğunu da biliyordu.Genelde dışarıda veya evin bambaşka bir kanadında oluyordu.Ama dışarıya çıksa dahi arabasının farları en geç gece ikide geldiğini haber veriyordu.Asla Dick'İn karşısına çıkmıyordu.Bu da Dick'in işine geliyordu.Böylesi herkes için dahi iyiydi.

O sabah Dick antrenman sonrası duşunu aldıktan sonra üzerine C3-PO baskısı olan siyah bir tşört geçirip altına da siyah dar pantolonlarından birini giymişti.Mutfaktan gelen kokular ona matematik ödevini Babs ile buluştuktan sonra yapması gerektiğini söylüyordu.Çünkü uzun bir Pazar kahvaltısı yapacağa benziyordu.Gözleri kapalı kokuyu takip ederek mutfağa geldiğinde masaya saldırmadan önce ilk hedefi olan kahve demliğine atladı.Kahvesini alıp masaya döndüğünde aslında hiç de sandığı gibi yalnız olmadığını fark etti.

"Alfred'in kahvaltısı seni de buraya sürükledi ha?" diye sordu adam iki eliyle kahve fincanını kavrarken."Senin yaşındayken bütün masayı yiyip bitirebilecek iştaha sahiptim."

Ne varmış ki Dick'in yaşında? 

"Yaptığın o tüm ağır egzersizlerle de eminim kurt gibi acıkmışsındır." dedi Bruce ,Dick şaşkınlıkla adamın Dick'in önündeki tabağa pankek ve sosisli yumurta koyuşunu izlerken.

Bruce kendi kızarmış yumurtalı tostunu dilimlerken Dick'in pankekine kararsızca şurup döküşünü izlemekteydi.

"Tüm bu dövüş sanatları eğitimin de cabası!Alfred bana kendi kendine kod yazmayı öğrendiğini de söyledi."

Dick gittikçe iştahının kaybolduğunu hissediyordu.Kararsızca başına sallamak ile yetindi.Söyleyebilecek sarkastik bir şey bulamıyordu.

"Bundan sonra eğitimin ile ben ilgilenmek istiyorum."

Ne?Nasıl yani?

"Okul ile hiçbir sorunum yok.Eğer müdür ile filan konuşmak istiyorsan da umrumda değil." dedi.

Adamın dudakları alaycı bir şekilde kıvrıldı.

"Her ne kadar Gotham Akademisi çok başarılı bir okul olsa da senin için yeterli eğitimi veremiyor,Richard.Artık sadece kağıt üstünde oraya bağlı kalacaksın,daha fazla zaman kaybına ihtiyacımız yok."

"Bana Richard deme.Dick,Richard değil!"

Bir dakika zaman kaybı mı?Kağıt üstünde mi?

"Ne?" diye sordu.

"Söylediğimi duydun,Dick.Artık seni kendi sıkı programımdan geçireceğim.Okul derslerini de merak etme.Evden eğitim göreceksin.En iyi hocaları tuttum bile.."

Hah!Wayne ne yapmış etmiş yine Babs ile geçireceği muhteşem bir günü mahvetmişti .

"Konu tartışmaya kapalı,Dick"

Neden adam ismini sürekli söyleyip duruyordu ki?Söyleyiş şeklinde bir şey Dick'in içinde hiç hoş olamayan duygular yaratıyordu.

"Evden eğitim ile çok daha hızlı ilerleme kaydedeceksin ve fiziksel çalışmalarına çok daha fazla zaman kalacak.Ailenin öcünü almak istemiyor muydun?Bu tempo ile gidersen kendini katili bulamadan arka sokakların birinde yerde kan içinde ölü bir şekilde yatmış bulursun."

Adam haklıydı.Her ne kadar iki yılda çok ilerlemiş olsa da hala sokağa çıkacak seviyede değildi.Henüz.

"Ben..Düşüneceğim." derken buldu kendini Dick.

Artık hiç aç hissetmiyordu.Tek lokma dahi almamış olduğu tabağı iğrenerek kenara itti.Mutfaktan çıkmadan Bruce'un ona "Programa yarın başlıyoruz.Bugünün tadını çıkar." dediğini duydu.

***

Bu evden eğitim işinin en çok onu arkadaşlarıyla olan ilişkilerini mahvedeceği konusunda korkutuyordu.Özellikle de Barbara'yı kaybetme düşüncesine dayanması zor idi.Ama Babs daha Dick yemek yerlerken içine düştüğü durumu anlatmaya başladığında oğlanın içini okumuşçasına hiçbir şeyin aralarını soğutamayacağını söylemişti.Her akşam yedide Dick'in onu arayacağına dair bir de söz verdirtmişti.Artık okulda da görüşemeyecek olduklarından Barbara ona yemek ve sinemadan oluşan planlarını daha da gevşetmeyi teklif etmişti.Dick bu teklife bir kızılgerdan* kuşu gibi atlamıştı.

Sinemadan sonra Dick'in adı gibi bildiği ama tanımlamak için fazla aşk sarhoşu olduğu sokaklarda el ele aylak aylak dolaştılar.En cesur olan taraf olarak Barbara olmuştu teklifsizce Dick'in elini tutan.Daha önce grupça gitmiş oldukları bir İrlanda Barında durdular.Guinnes biralarını yudumlarlar iken daha önce hiç bahsetmedikleri en saçma konulardan bahsederken buldular kendilerini.

Konuşacak bir konu bulamadıklarında ise Barbara başını Dick'in göğsüne yasladı ve orada öylece oturup hiçbir şey yapmazlarken Dick paylaşılan sessizliğin böylesine değişik bir iletişim şekli olmasına hayret etti.

Ne kadar geç olduğunu farkettiklerinde sahneye çıkmış olan melankolik grunge grubu daha henüz ikinci şarkısındaydı.

Dick,Babs ile birlikte el ele oturdukları taksi koltuğunda hiç olmadığı kadar mutlu ve huzurluydu.Ama bu Barbara'nın onu hemen evinin kapsında uzun ve tutkulu bir şekilde öpüşünden sonra hissettiği duyguların yoğunluğunun yanında bir hiç kalırdı.

***

Babs'ı eve ancak onu biraz geçe bırakabilmişti.Fakat kendisinin malikaneye varması on biri bulmuştu.İlk defa daha önceden söylediği bir saatin bu kadar dışında eve geliyordu.Alfred'i aramayı Babs ile iken düşünememişti.Eh,yaşlı adam Dick'in bu pervasızlığına ne kadar kızsa haklı olurdu.

Ayaklarının ses çıkarmamasına dikkat ederek önce mutfağa gitti.Alfred yoktu.Günlük oturma odasına da bakar bulamazsa kendi odasına giderdi,artık.Alfred orada da yoktu.Ama Bruce vardı.Elindeki viskiden bir yudum aldıktan sonra kısılmış çelik gözleriyle, tereddüt ile ne yapacağını bilemeden ona bakan oğlanı inceliyordu.Oğlanın geriye doğru bir adım attığını farkettiğinde bardağın tamamını dikledi.

"Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun,Dick?" diye sordu.

Dick olduğu yerde kaldı ve aldığı nefesi geri koyverdi.

"Saatin kaç olduğunu farkında mısın?Sence de verecek bir hesabın yok mu?" 

Sesinin alt tonlarında hissedilen siniri saklamaya dahi çalışmıyordu adam.Fakat Bruce'un bu tavrı Dick'i olduğu yere sindirecek yerde daha da çok sinirlendirmişti.Kim olduğunu sanıyordu ki bu adam da Dick ona hesap verecekti?

"Hesap mı?Alfred nerede?" diye sordu oğlan,adam ile çatışmak yerine yine de.

"Senin için ne kadar endişelendiğini görünce ona beni arayıp haber verdiğini ve gayet iyi durumda olduğunu söyledim.Şu an ki konuşmamıza şahit olmasın diye de erkenden yatması için izin verdim."

Ah,Alfred'in endişeleneceğini tahmin etmeliydi.Vicdan azabı ile kalbinin sıkıştığını duyumsadı.Başını salladı."Teşekkürler."dedi."Tahmin etmeliydim aslında.Bir daha asla Alfred'e haber vermeden geç kalmayacağım."

"Artık haber vermen, yani izin alman gereken kişinin Alfred olmadığının farkında mısın?"

Bruce az önce vicdan azabıyla dağılmış olan kızgınlık sisinin içine yeniden atmıştı Dick'i.

"Bak,tüm bu benim için yaptıkların ;evinde barınmama izin verdiğin için ; her şey ama her şey için çok teşekkür ederim.Ama bu zamana kadar sen yoktun.Alfred vardı.Ve sırf canın sıkıldı da ailecilik oynamaya eve döndün diye alışkanlıklarımı değiştirecek değilim."

Bruce oturduğu koltukta sinirle kımıldadı.

"Ailecilik filan oynamaya kalkmıyorum.Sen "benim" sorumluluğum altındasın.Kabul et ya da etme!Şimdi karşıma oturup bana bütün gün ne halt yediğini anlatacaksın!."

Sesi son cümlesinde öyle bir yükselmişti ki adamın ; sanki birazdan alnının yanındaki sinirle atan damarlardan itibaren çatlamaya başlayacaktı.Ama bu da Dick'i sindirmeye yetmemişti.

"Arkadaşımla buluştuğum için özür dilememi mi bekliyorsun benden?" diye sordu oğlan.

Sinirle arkasını döndü ve merdivenlere doğru yürümeye başladı.Fakat iki adım sonra kolunu sinirle kavrayan arkasındaki figüre dönmek zorunda kaldı şaşkınlıkla.

Bruce'un mavileri hiç olmadığı kadar kararmıştı.Bir süre öyle kaldıktan sonra "Cezalısın,Richard Grayson.Umarım bugün arkadaşınla epey eğlenmişsindir.Çünkü uzun bir süre o arkadaşınla dışarı çıkabileceğini sanmıyorum." dedi.

Sonra birden adamın yüzünde bir şeyler değişti.Oğlanın omuzundan ellerini sanki henüz ateşe değmişçesine çekti.Kararsızca elini kotunun cebine sıkıştırdı.

"Odana çıkmadan önce telefonunu bana ver.Yukarı çıkınca sadece duşunu al ve uyu.Yarın beş buçukta kalkacaksın."

"Sana telefonumu filan vermiyorum!Üstelik cezayı hak edecek hiçbir şey de yapmadım.Şimdi odama gidiyorum ve gittiğimde de canım ne isterse onu yapacağım!" 

Merdivenlerden yukarı hızla koşarak odasına yol aldı.Bir an adam da onu takip edecek sandı ama merdivenlerden aşağıya baktığında adamın sinirle kendisinin gidişini izlemekle yetinmekte olduğunu gördü.

Bütün dediklerine rağmen Dick'in odasına çıktığında yaptığı tek şey duş alıp uyumak oldu.

*Robin/Kızılgerdan


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce’un daha hızlı yol kat edeceğini söylediğinde ne kastettiğini Dick şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu.Dakikası dakikasına keskin bir şekilde uyması gereken bir programdı bu.Ama sonuçta daha çok çalışma saati olduğu gibi kendine ait boş zamanı da daha fazla olmuştu.

Dövüş dersleri için saati geldiğinde karşısında Bruce’u görünce şaşırmıştı.Dersleri ile kendisinin ilgilenmek istediğini söylediğinde ne demek istediğini artık daha da iyi anlıyordu.

İlk başta adamı kolaylıkla yere serebileceğini düşünmüştü.Dövüş sanatlarına merak sarmış egzersiz anlayışı daha çok vücut geliştirmek olan bir milyarderden zaten ne bekleyebilirdi ki?

Daha karşılaşmaya başladıkları ilk andan Dick,Bruce’un hiç de kolay lokma olmadığını geç de olsa algılamıştı.Ama küçüklüğünden beri gelen jimnastik yeteneklerinin de yardımı ile birkaç yılda hiç de küçümsenemeyecek bir dövüş sporcusu olduğu gerçeğinin o derece farkındaydı ki ; kazananın kendisi olacağını ve de bunun sonucu olarak eski karmaşık dövüş sanatları hocasını geriye alacağını umuyordu.

Yanılmıştı.Çünkü uzun kapışmalarının ardından yere nefessiz serilen kişi Dick’in kendisi olmuştu.Ve adamın kendisinden kaç gömlek üstün olduğunun da farkına varmış oldu.En azından nefesi düzelip de Bruce’un uzattığı su şişesini kabul edene kadar merak ettiği şeyi soramadı.

“Vay canına!Muhteşemdin.Nasıl bu kadar iyi hale geldin?”

Bruce onun bu heycanlı,çocuksu gülüşüne ve hafif bir hayranlık ile bakan gözlerine karşı suratsız kalamadı.İçten gelen bir tebessüm ile cevap verdi.

“Canım eve dönmek istemeden önce yaptığım tek şey gizemli esmerlerin kuyruğunda dolanmak değildi diyelim.”

Sanırım bu taş Dick’eydi.Ayrıca Bruce’un tipi esmer kadınlardı,öyle mi?Hiç şaşırmamıştı.

Son kaybedişinden sonra Dick dört kere daha yere serildi o gün.

Akşam telefonunun saati yediyi gösterdiğinde Dick çoktan duşunu almış ve akşam yemeğini yemişti bile.Rehberini açmak üzereydi ki Barbara’nın resmi ekranda belirdi.Yine daha önce davranan taraf kız olmuştu.

“Hey güzellik,ne yapıyorsun bakalım?”

Telefonun öbür ucundan göremese dahi Dick şu anda Barbara’nın biçimli dudaklarına yayılan tembel tebessümü aklında canlandırabiliyordu.

“Sıkıcı bir okul günün ardından mı?Sensiz…”

Eh,kız haklıydı.Ne biçim bir soruydu bu öyle,Dick?Ama hatrını sormayıp da ne yapacaktı ki?Bu da çok kaba olurdu.

“Benim günüm de seninkinden pek farklı sayılmaz,hani.Fiziksel çalışmalardan her yanım ağrıyor.Bütün gün gördüğüm tek şey sıkıcı hocaların suratsız figürleriydi.En azından etrafında insan taklidi yapan cylonlar yoktur,eminim.”

Barbara’nın gırtlaktan gelen o samimi kahkahasını duymak Dick’in tüm kas ağrılarını yok etti.

“Mrs Sato hakkında ikinci kez düşün derim.”

Barbara’nın bu sözüyle Dick’in aklında tarih öğretmeninin suratı belirdi.Korkuyla titredi.

“Tamam,tamam!Okul ile ilgili özlemediğim tek şey her halde o kadındır.Sence de insanları yiyip derilerini giyen bir çeşit uzaylı olduğu dedikoduları doğru mudur?”

Böylece epey bir süre konuşmaya devam ettiler.Dick’in her kası kendini koy vermiş ; rahatlamıştı.Yatakta uzanmış Barbara’nın anlattıklarına kahkahalar ile eşlik ediyordu.Nasıl olduğunu anlamadı ama kahkahalarının ardından birden ağzından o iki kelime dökülüverdi.

“Seni Seviyorum.”

Neden dediğini bilmiyordu.Ama cümle ağzından çıktığında doğruluğundan yüzde yüz emindi.Barbara buna bir cevap veremeden kapının eşiğinden gelen gür ses ile irkilip yatakta doğruldu.

“Dick!”

Yataktan doğrulduğunda sesin kaynağı hemen önünde duruyordu.Oldukça sinirli bir kaynaktı.Ne olduğunu anlayamadan telefonunu adamın avucunda buldu.Dick,Barbara’ya hiçbir şey diyemeden güçlü el telefonu kızın yüzüne kapattı.

“Saatin kaç olduğunun farkında mısın,Dick?”

Saat mi?Bilmediği bir etkinliği daha mı vardı,yoksa?

“Yarım saattir ödevlerini yapmaya inmen için seni kütüphanede bekliyorum.”

Ah,hayır!Sekiz buçuk olmuş muydu?Babs ile bir buçuk saattir konuşmakta olduğuna inanamadı.

“Ben…Ben saati farketmedim.”

Bruce bir süre sessizce onu inceledi.Ani bir karar vermişçesine telefonu yatağın üzerine attı.

“Arkadaşını ara,veda et ve beş dakika içinde aşağıda,yanımda ol.”

Dick’in itaat etmekten başka yapacağı bir şey yoktu.

***

Neredeyse üç ay olmuştu Dick evden eğitim görmeye başlayalı.Daha önce hiç bu kadar kendi halinde ve yalnız bırakılmak istememişti oğlan.Bruce’un delici bakışlarını birlikte çalışmadıkları zaman dahi üzerinde hissediyordu.Bir görünüyor ve bir kayboluyordu.Sanki ne zaman boş vakit bulsa gelip Dick’i kontrol ediyordu.

Tüm bunların yanında bir de Barbara vardı.Her akşam yedide birbirlerini arıyorlar ve uzun uzun -sadece bir saat- sohbet ediyorlardı.Ve yine de yetmiyordu.Her pazar günleri buluşup sabahtan akşama kadar günlerini birlikte harcıyorlardı.Ama yine de yetmiyordu.

Bu cuma gecesi Bruce ile olan dövüş çalışmaları adamın katılması gerek bir balo sebebi ile iptal olmuştu.Dick’in ilk işi Barbara’nın ziyareti için Alfred’i bilgilendirmek olmuştu.Talih uzun bir süre sonra ondan yana gibi gözüküyordu.

Dick’in dersleri bitmeden Bruce çoktan evden çıkmıştı.Bu yüzden Alfred ile uzun uzun çene çalabilecek zamanı olan Dick hazırlandıktan sonra ilk iş mutfağa indi.

“Eh,Alfred hazırlıklar ne durumda?”

Alfred cevap vermeden önce suratında üzgün bir ifade ile hazırladığı yiyeceklerden oluşan bir tabağı Dick’in önüne servis etti.

“Efendim,korkarım ki Bayan Gordon biraz rahatsızlanmış.Evde istirahat etmeleri gerektiğinden malikaneye teşebbüs edemeyeceklermiş.”

Ne,hasta mı olmuş?Ama o zaman neden Dick’i arayıp da söylememiş ki?

Önündeki tabağa dokunmadan Alfred’e teşekkür ederek mutfaktan ayrıldı.Geniş hole giren geniş koridorda durup telefonunu eline aldı.Cevap vermiyordu.Üç kere daha çaldırdı kızı ve hiçbir cevap alamadı.

Kesin kötü bir şey olmuştu.Üzülmemesi için söylemiyorlardı.Ceketini bulmalı ve buradan çıkıp bir taksiye binmeliydi.Barbara’yı görmeliydi.

Kapıyı aceleyle açtı.Onu dışarı çıkaracak bir adım atıyordu ki kendisini önündeki iri figüre şaşkınlıkla bakarken buldu.Bu geniş omuzların elbette bir kafası vardı.

“Bir yere mi gidiyorsun?”

Adamın sesinde Dick’in anlamlandıramadığı türden bir yorgunluk vardı.

“Babs bu gece gelecekti.Alfred’i aramış ve rahatsızlık geçirdiğini söylemiş.Telefonlarımı açmayınca ben de en azından kendi gözlerimle iyi olup olmadığını göreyim istedim.”

Bruce dişlerini ortaya çıkaran o balolarda sık sık gösterdiği gülümsemelerinden birini takındı.

“Ben de Gordonlardan geliyorum.Bayan Gordon gayet iyi durumda.Endişelenmeye değecek hiçbir şey yok.”

“O zaman neden telefonlarımı açmıyor?”

Bruce derin bir nefes koy verdi.Konuşurken sakin sesine rağmen bastırmakta zorluk çektiği bir sinir barındırıyordu sorusu.

“Hiç,kızın sen ile görüşmek istemeyebileceğini düşündün mü?”

Dick,Bruce’un ne demeye getirdiğini anlamıyordu.

“Her gece kızla saatlerce konuşuyorsun.Her hafta sonu buluşuyorsunuz.Kızın da kendine ait bir hayatı olduğunu ; onu ilginle boğduğunu hiç düşündün mü?”

Ne,Babs asla…Onu yıllardır tanıyordu.Hiç de öyle….Ama Bruce da çok mantıklı konuşuyordu.

Dick birden gözlerini sıcak tuzlu su damlalarıyla dolmuş buldu.Görünüşü bulanıklaşmıştı.Dengesini kaybetmemek için sağ kolunu kapıya doğru dayayarak destek alacaktı ki kendini birden Bruce’un kollarında buldu.İtiraz etmedi.Böyle bir kucaklaşmayı yaşamayalı çok olmuştu.

Adam görünmez bir pelirini alıp sanki oğlanın etrafını sarmalıyor,onu tüm dünyadan izole ediyordu.Rahat rahat ağlamasına izin vermek için olacak diğer eli ile de oğlanın kafasını göğsüne yasladı hafifçe saçını okşarken.Saatler gibi gelen bir süre orada öylece kaldılar ; Dick sessiz,hıçkırıksız bir şekilde göz yaşlarını döküp Bruce’un ceketini henüz yeni yağmur yemişe döndürürken.

Adamın burnu birden kulaklarına değdiğinde Dick ürperdi.Ne yapıyordu?Saçlarını mı kokluyordu?Kendini adamdan çekti.Sağ elinin tersi ile gözyaşlarını silerken söyledi.

“Böyle olmayacak.Gidip Babs ile bu soruna bir çözüm arayacağım.Eğer şimdi bunu halletmezsek sonra daha da kötü olur.”

“Bunun hiç de iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum,Dick.Kız zaten yoğun ilginden bıkmış durumda.Bu yolla her şeyi daha da kötü yaparsın.”

“Bruce,anlamıyorsun!Babs benim sadece sevgilim değil.O benim en iyi ve tek arkadaşım!”

Bruce şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırptı.

“Özür dilerim…Ben…Bu derece yalnız olduğunu farketmemiştim.”

Dick,Bruce’a inanıyordu.Haklı olduğunu anlayabiliyordu,görebiliyordu.Barbara iyiydi.Sadece onu biraz fazla sıkmıştı.Sonuçta kız onun gibi etrafında sosyalleşmesi imkansız bir kalabalıkta tüm gününü geçirmiyordu.Dick gerçekten kızın üstüne fazla gitmişti.

Kafasını salladı.Sanki Bruce’a değil de kendine tamam diyordu.

“Ben..Yukarı çıkacağım.Çok yorgun bir gündü.Kaç zamandır birkaç saat fazladan uyuyabilecek bir şansım olmamıştı.Ben biraz istirahat etsem iyi olacak.”

“Peki…”

Adamın yüzüne bile bakmadan onayını duyar duymaz merdivenlere doğru yol aldı.Ardından adamın derin bir nefes koy verdiğini duyabiliyordu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pazar günü gelmiş,çatmıştı.Cuma gecesi görüşmemiş olabilirlerdi.Ama Dick,durumun pazar günü rutinlerini bozacak derecede ileri olmadığını umut ediyordu.Eğer Barbara pazar günlerini onun ile geçirmek istemiyorsa bunu ona en azından telefondan arayarak kendi ağzıyla söylemesi gerekiyordu.Cumartesi günü arayıp aramamak arasında verdiği savaş sırasında bir muharebe alanına dönüşmüş olduğu telefonunu eline aldı.Artık onu aramalıydı.

Hayır!Yine telefon çalıyor,çalıyor ve karşı taraf tarafından açılmıyordu...Peki.Öyle olsun!Dick değerli pazar gününü Babs olmadan da güzel geçirmenin yüzlerce yolunu bulabilirdi.Zaten alması gereken çizgi romanlar da vardı.Elektronik aletlerden okumak kağıttan okumanın tadını vermiyordu sonuçta.Alması gerekenleri alır sonra da canı nereye çeker ise oraya gider ; keyfine bakardı.

Kahvaltı tabağının yanına geri koymuş olduğu cep telefonunu yine eline aldı.Fakat bu sefer sadece cebine koydu aleti.Sandalyesinin arkasına serdiği ceketini eline alıp mutfaktan çıktı.Bir kaç adım gitmemişti ki adam ile karşılaştı.

"Dışarıya mı çıkıyorsun?"

"Ha?..Evet."Ha mı?Dick ne diyorsun sen?

Adam bir süre oğlanı inceledi.Kafasında Dick'in anlayamadığı türden bir hesaplama yaptıktan sonra onaylarcasına başını salladı.

"Çıkabilirsin,elbette.Ama sakın şoförü filan atlatıp kafana göre gezmeye kalkma."

Birkaç ay önce Dick,Babs ile gezerken geç kalacağını bildirmeyi unuttuğu için Bruce ile bozuşmuşlardı.Ve ondan sonra da Alfred ona bir daha böyle bir şey yaparsa en azından nerede olduğunu bilmeleri için özel şoför tahsis ettiklerini söylemişti.Büyük ihtimalle bu şoförler -sürekli değişiyorlardı ve hiçbir şekilde nereye gidileceği ile ilgili olmayan bir soruyu cevaplamıyorlardı- aynı zamanda fedai idi de.O zamandan beri Dick de istediği her yere istediği zaman gidebiliyordu,şoför ile olduğu sürece.Bruce'un ona neden şoförü atlatmama konusunda sürekli söylendiğini anlamıyordu.Neden böyle bir şeye ihtiyaç duyacaktı ki?

Oğlan sessizce başını salladı mırıldanırken."Görüşürüz."

Tüm yolu kulaklarında kulaklık son ses Black Sabbath dinlerken kızı düşünmemeye çalışmak ile geçirmişti.Fakat gelin görün ki ; gele gele Babs'ın onu alıştırdığı çizgi romancıyı gelmişti alışveriş yapacak.İçten içe kız ile "şans" eseri karşılaşabileceğini umuyor olmalıydı.Lakin,dükkan sanki hayaletler tarafından mekan bellenmiş gibi boştu.Ki pazar sabahı saat onda pek de beklenilmeyecek bir şey değildi bu.Kasiyer dahi ortalarda gözükmüyordu."Zaten aptalca bir düşünceydi.Tesadüfün de böylesi!" dedi içinden kendi kendine.

Kasiyer her halde kasanın arkasındaki kapısı açık olan depodaydı.Dick kasiyer gelene kadar yavaş yavaş takip ettiği serilerin bu ay ki sayılarını toplamaya başladı.Kasa tarafından gelen tıkırdamaları duyup arkasını dönene kadar üç sayı toplamıştı bile.

"Dick burada ne yapıyorsun böyle?Bay Wayne senin çok hasta olduğunu söylemişti."

Babs?Babs burada -yarı zamanlı- işe mi girmişti?

Ne?Bay Wayne ne demiş ; ne demiş?..Dick hasta filan değildi.

Kızını yüzünü incelemeye başladı.Hiç de oğlanı gördüğü için mutsuz gözükmüyordu kız.Sadece biraz şaşkındı,o kadar...Bruce!..Bruce ona yalan söylemişti.Ama o zaman Barbara niye aradığında telefonunu açmamıştı?

"Babs çağrılarımı hiç aldın mı?"

Kızın kaşları çatıldı.Oğlanın dediklerine anlam kazandırmaya çalışır gibi bir hali vardı.

"Çağrıların mı?Sen beni aramış olsaydın en azından bildirimi telefonuma gelirdi,her halde.Asıl,sen benim telefonlarımı hiç açmadın,Dick.Ben de her halde boğazın konuşamayacak kadar kötü oldu diye bir şey demedim.Ama en azından mesajlarıma bir cevap verebilirdin."

Ah,olamaz!Barbara doğruyu söylüyordu.Ama Dick de öyle.Bruce ne yapmıştı?Telefonlarının erişimini mi engellemişti?Dick bunun hesabını soracaktı.Babs'a duruma uygun düşecek birkaç yalan uydurduktan ve aralarının düzeldiğinden emin olduktan sonra şoföre gelmesi için mesaj attı.

Arabaya bindiğinde hiç beklemeden şoföre emretti.

"Bayan Gordonların evine gidiyoruz."Bakalım şoför ne yapacaktı?

Şoför ilk başta hiçbir şey söylemedi ve sadece arabayı harekete geçirdi.Belli bir hıza ulaştıklarında Dick şoförün arabayı kitlediğini farketti.Şoför ancak o zaman konuştu.

"Bay Wayne,Gordonlara gitmenizi onaylamıyor.Başka bir planınız yoksa sizi malikaneye geri bırakabilirim."

Hah!Tam da tahmin ettiği gibi.Oğlan dişlerini ortaya çıkaran kurnaz bir gülüş ile başını salladı.

"Çok iyi bir fikir.Ama Bay Wayne hala malikanede,değil mi?Nereye yol aldığımıza ilişkin bildiri mesajını gönderirken orada olup olmadığını öğren.Ve sakın Gordonlara gitmek istediğimi söyleme,yoksa sonu senin için hiç iyi olmaz.Sonuçta patronun emrettiği gibi oraya gitmedim ve sen yanlış hiçbir şey yapmadın,değil mi?Tabi ben aksini söylemediğim sürece."

Şoför bir süre sessiz kaldı.Sonra cevap verdi.

"Evet,kendisi malikanedelermiş.Ve de elbette ki,bu isteğinizi iletmedim.Anlayışınıza teşekkür ederim,Küçük Efendi."

Kendisini malikanede adamın karşısında sinir ile dikilirken bulduğunda Dick'in buraya ne ara veya nasıl geldiği,Bruce'un nerede olduğunu nasıl bulduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu.Hepsi kızıl bir sis perdesinin arkasından kare kare resimlerden oluşuyordu bu hatıraların.

Adam gözlerinde Dick'in daha önceden görmediği bir mutluluk ile ona bakıyordu.Oğlanın erkenden sürpriz(!) bir biçimde eve dönüşü ve ilk iş kendisinin ofisine,yanına gelmesi onu mutlu etmiş gibi gözüküyordu.

"Dick,hoş geldin.Benimle konuşmak istediğin bir şey mi vardı?Gel şu koltuğa geç."

Adam ,çalışma masasının önündeki karşı karşıya bakan iki tekli koltuktan sağdakini işaret ediyordu.

"Sence de.." Dick,Barbara ile gezerken geç geleceğini haber vermeyi unuttuğu geceyi hatırlayarak devam etti. "Bana verecek bir hesabın yok mu,Bruce?"

Adamın gözlerinde hesaplayan bulutların yansımaları belirdi.Ama yüzü oldukça ifadesizdi,sonradan eklenen hafif şaşkınlıklık mimiklerini saymazsak.Anlamamış gibi yapıyordu.

"Bahsettiğin şeyin ne olduğunu biraz daha açarsan belki ne dediğini anlarım."

Hah!Demek kelimelerden silahlarla tehdit edici bir savunmaya geçiyordu,ha?Dick için problem yoktu.Daha önceden alışık olmadığı türden bir oyun değildi bu.Ama Dick adamın onu oyalayıp konuyu bambaşka noktalara çekerek sorularını cevapsız bırakmak gibi bir planı olduğundan şüpheleniyordu.

"Neden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun!Ah...Ama öyle iyi önlemler almıştın ki bunu beklemiyordun,değil mi?Merak ediyorum.Nasıl Babs ile birbirimizin çağrılarını almamızı engellemeyi becerdin?"

Hayır,hayır!Ona cevap verdirecek bir fırsat verme.Konuyu çarptıracak,biliyorsun.

"Ama,hayır.Bunu bilmek dahi istemiyorum.Bu şekilde birbirimize ulaşamayınca birlikte görüşmek için anlaşamamızı; hatta birbirimizin nerede olduğunu dahi bilememizi sağladın,değil mi?Ben zaten istesem de gidemezdim.Duvarların dışındaki korumaların sayısındaki artışı fark etmedim mi sanıyorsun?Babs zaten beni arayamıyordu ; buraya gelseydi de geldiği gibi bir şoför eşliğinde evine geri yollanacaktı.Söylesene arabadan atlamamdan korktuğun için mi arabayı kitlettiriyorsun?Ya da...Ben kaçmış olsam o şoförler ne yapabilirdi ki?Beni hareket edemez hale gelene kadar döverler miydi?Yoksa kafesinden kaçmış vahşi bir ayıyı avlarcasına ilaçla beni bayıltır mıydılar?Söylesene ne yaparlardı?Şimdi sen ne yapacaksın?Şu evden eğitim işi filan da mı bunla ilgili?Söylesene ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?Ne bütün bunlar?"

Dick hayatında hiç böylesine ne sinirlenmiş ; ne de böyle öfkesini dışarıya vurmuştu.Vücutundan yüzüne doğru bir ateş tırmanıyordu.Sözleri sona erdiğinde nefes nefese kalmıştı.Uzun süre nefessizlikten sonra havadaki tüm oksijeni içine çekme isteğiyle dolu ciğerleri göğüslerini bir aşağı bir yukarı kaldırıyordu.

Tüm bunlar olurken ise adam onu oturduğu yerden sakince izlemekteydi.Dick söylemek istediği her şeyi dışarıya püskürttükten sonra dahi adamın suratındaki tek ifade yukarı doğru alayla kıvrılmış dudakları idi.Bu gülüşü ne zaman adamın dudaklarında görse Dick'in tüyleri diken diken oluyordu.Adamın gözlerinde Dick'in anlamlandıramayacağı türden bir zevk vardı.Demek bu durum hoşuna gidiyor,ha seni p*ç?

"Dick...Ben gerçekten ne demek istediğini anlayamıyorum.Barbara ile mi konuştun?Sana çağrılarını alamadığını mı söyledi?"

Dick bu sorunun ardından Bruce'un bütün bunları nereye bağlayacağını biliyordu.Yalanlar,yalanlar ve yalanlar.Tek yaptığı şey manipüle etmekti.

"Evet,şimdi ne diyeceksin?Babs'ın yüzüme karşı yalan söylediğini mi söyleyeceksin bana ?Bana neden bunları yaptığını söyle!"

Adam dudaklarındaki sinsi tebessümü saklamaya bile ihtiyaç duymuyordu.

"Kızın ne deyip demediği beni ilgilendirmiyor.Söyle bakalım ne yapıyor muşum ben?"

Kız?Sanki elinde olsa Barbara'dan cansız bir nesne gibi söz edecekti.Dick içerisinde yükselmekte olan öfkeyi bastırmakta zorluk yaşıyordu.Kız,ha?Elbette,ki Dick'i sinirlendirmeye çalışıyordu.Bu da manipülasyonunun bir parçası idi.Derin bir nefes alıp koy verdi,Dick.

"Beni neden herkesten uzaklaştırıyorsun?"

...

Bu cümle dudaklarından dökülür dökülmez Dick'in nefesi kesildi.Neden onu insanlardan uzaklaştırabilirdi ki?

Bir insan sırtı birkaç saniye içinde nasıl bu kadar çok soğuk terlerle kaplanırdı ki?Ruhu bedeninden çekilir gibi oluyordu.Önündeki adamı artık görebildiğinden pek emin değildi...Cevabı biliyordu.

"Çünkü etrafımda kendisinden başka hiç kimseyi istemiyor." Dedi kendi kendine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Each breath i left behind ; each breath you take is mine. "

 

-Tamer/Beautiful Crime

Hiçbir şeyi göremiyordu.Hiçbir sesi duyamıyordu.O anda bedenin farkına varabildiği tek şey bir yumruk halini almış sağ elindeki baskıydı.Başı aşağıya eğikti.Adamın yüzünü görme ihtimali bile onun korkuyla titremesine sebep olacak cinstendi.Histeri krizine girmişçesine hızlı hızlı nefesler alıp verdiğini fark etti-tanrıya şükür ki sesli bir şekilde yapmıyordu bunu.Ama tüm o hızla aşağı ve yukarı çıkıp inen göğsüne rağmen hiç nefes alamıyor gibiydi sanki.

Adam artık onun hemen yanı başında,karşısında duruyordu.Göremese de bir kara delik gibi adamın ruhunu kendine çekişinden bunu anlayabiliyordu.

"Ben eğer bir şey yapıyorsam,Dick...Bil ki bu senin iyiliğin içindir."

Açık açık hiçbir şeyi söylemeyecekti.Dick kendini kapana kısılmış bir dağ keçisi gibi hissediyordu.

"Evet ya da hayır.Sen mi yaptın?"

Adam bir süre sessizliğini korudu.Fakat sesi odaya yayıldığında keskin,kendinden emin ve dürüsttü.

"Evet."

Dick başını salladı.Hala adamın yüzüne bakamıyordu.Gözleri kendi botlarına dikilmişti.Tamam,peki...En azından adam kendisinin yaptığını itiraf etmişti.

"Bundan sonra ne olacak?"

Aslında her ne kadar sesli söylemiş olsa da bu soru kendisineydi.Dick şimdi ne yapacaktı?Odasına çıkıp kafasını yastığa gömdükten sonra ertesi gün hiçbir şey olmamış gibi eski hayatının bir kopyasını mı yaşamaya devam edecekti?Yoksa ceketini aldığı gibi kapıyı çarpıp kendini malikanenin dışına mı atacaktı?Nereye gidecekti?Sonra aklına bir soru takıldı.Bu soru adamın bunu yapma nedeninden dahi daha önemliydi onun için.

"Alfred bu yaptığını bilseydi ne düşünürdü?"

"Alfred için önemli olan tek şey senin ve benim iyiliğimiz.Ve ben de sadece senin için ne iyiyse onun peşindeyim."

Yalan!Yalan söylüyordu.Sağ elindeki baskı o derece artmıştı ki elinin tek istediği şey adamın sol gözüne bir yumruk indirmekti.Ama yumruk bedeninin sinir sistemine itaat etti ve olduğu yerde birazcık titreyerek de olsa kalmaya devam etti.Yalan dedi yeniden.

"Benim için ne iyiymiş?"

Adamın gür sesi kelimelerin güftesine eş bir beste ile çınladı odada.

"Kime ait olduğunu bilmek."

Oğlanın kafası ani ve keskin bir şekilde yukarı doğruldu.Kısa aralıklar ile hızlı hızlı almakta olduğu nefesleri yerini upuzun derin bir nefese bıraktı.Gözleri daha önce hiç ulaşamadığı bir irilikte açıldı.İşte,hemen oradaydı gözleri.Adamın ateş almış buz rengi gözlerine dikilmişlerdi.Aklın alamayacağı sıcaklıktaki yıldızlarla aynı renkteki bu yakıcı gözlere.

Aldığı o derin nefesi yine aynı uzunluktaki bir sürede yavaş yavaş dışarı koy verdi aynı anda adam derin bir nefes alırken.Sanki Dick'in ağzından koy verdiği havayı içine çekmeye çalışıyordu.

Adamın karanlık mavi gözleri Dick'in şaşkınlıkla açılmış biçimli ince dudaklarına çevrildi.Dick hareket edemiyordu ; böyle bir düşünce aklından dahi geçmiyordu.Bir şeyleri düşünebildiğinden dahi şüphesi vardı o an.

Dick'in korkuğu şeyi yapmaya kalkmadı adam.İkisi de aralarındaki mesafeyi ne uzattılar ne de kısalttılar.Oğlan hangisinin daha kötü olduğunu bilemiyordu.Adamın üstünde sürünen bakışları onu incelemiyordu.Sanki gözlerinin sıcaklığı onu eritiyordu da oğlanın sıvıya dönmüş tüm bedenini kendi içine çekiyordu.Ruhları birbirine karışıyordu.Eğer adam korktuğu şeyi yapmaya kalksaydı adamın dudakları adamın gözlerinden daha kötü hissettirebilir miydi ki?

Daha ne kadar böyle birbirlerine bakmaya devam edeceklerdi bilmiyordu. Oğlanın bakışları hızla gelen bir arabanın farlarına şaşkınlıkla bakan bir geyiğinkinden farksız değildi.Adamın gözleriyle yaptığının aksine Dick'in bakışları sıradan ve korku ile doluydu.

Adamın eli yavaşça havada yükseldi.Oğlanın elmacık kemiğinin üstüne beliren bu parmaklar o ele ait olmalıydı.Adamın üç parmağı yanağının bu üst kısmı okşarcasına kavradı.Dick'in tahmin ettiğinin tersine adamın teni sıcacıktı.Adam,Dick'i şaşırtan bir şekilde derin ve sesli bir nefes koy verdi oğlanın yumuşacık pürüzsüz tenini kavradığında.Dick nefesini histerik olmayan daha farklı bir biçimde hızlanır buldu.Ve o anda ikisinin de gözleri birbirine değdi.

Dick şaşkınlıkla birkaç adım geriye giderken buldu kendini.Bu da neydi böyle?

"Ne yapıyorsun sen?"

Çığlık atan bir kapı gıcırtısı idi oğlanın gırtlağından çıkan ses.

"Dick...Bütün bunların ne demek olduğunu biliyorsun."

Ah,evet.Bütün bunların ne demek olduğunu bilinç battaniyesinin altında bir yerlerde harflerden değil ama saf bir farkındalık ile şifrelenmiş bir biçimde biliyordu.Ama bilinçinin altındaki bilgilerin dilini bilmiyordu.Tanrı biliyor ya,Uçan Grayson olduğu dönemlerde sirk ile dünyayı gezerken pek çok dil öğrenmişti ; ama hiçbiri bilincinin altındaki saf bilginin diliyle örtüşmüyordu.

"Sen...Sen böyle yaparken ben ne yapabilirim ki?Ben...Bir daha senin yüzüne nasıl bakayım?Benim bu evde nasıl kalmamı bekliyorsun?Sana nasıl güvenebilirim ki?Peki ya..Alfred?"

Histeri geri dönmüştü ; gözünde biriken yaşlar ile birlikte bu sefer.Hıçkırmaya başlamaktan korkarak yutkundu.

"İğrençsin...Böyle bir şeyi nasıl düşünebiliyorsun?Ben..."

Tanrım!!!Histeri sanki tüm bedeninin istila edecekti.

"Dick,nefes al!"

Adamın endişeli gür sesi kafasına bir tokmak gibi indi oğlanın.Yine aynı endişe ile adam ona doğru bir adım atıyordu ki Dick nefes aldı.Bu sefer gerçekten de hiç ortaya çıkarmadığı türden bir öfkeyle sesi odada gürledi.

"Sakın!Sakın,bana yaklaşma!Bana sakın dokunmaya kalkma!"

Adam başını salladı.

"Tamam.Ama sakinleş."

"Sakin mi?Sakin mi olmamı istiyorsun?En başında..."Bir nefes daha aldı."En başından ; ta beni vesayetin altına alırken de mi aklından bunlar geçiyordu?Hatta belki de beni ilk gösteride gördüğünde?"

Histerik bir kahkaha odada çınladı yaşlar oğlanın görüşünü daha da bulandırırken.

"Bir daha sakın!Sakın karşıma çıkma,Bruce Wayne!"

Arkasına dahi bakmadan odadan çıktı.

Sanki ilk defa malikaneye gelmişçesine kendini koridorlarda nereden geldiği ve nereye gideceği belli olmayan merdivenlere çıkan yollarda kaybolmuş buldu.İşte,ikinci defa daha kendini Thomas Wayne'in portresine şaşkınlıkla bakarken buluyordu.

Kanının damarlarına baskısı onu ele geçiriyordu.Bir davul gibi gümbürdüyordu boynunda kendi bedenine ihanet eden kendi kanı.Çok değil biraz daha böyle devam ederse,histeriyi kapı baca dışarı etmez ise ; kendini yerde baygın bir halde bulacağını biliyordu.Bu kahrolası yerden çıkmalıydı!Kaçmalıydı!Nefes,nefes almalıydı.Adam oğlanın tüm havasını varlığı ile kirletiyordu malikaneyi çevreleyen bu duvarların arasında.

Sırtını portrenin olduğu duvara dayamış yere oturup kendine gelmeye çalışırken malikanede çınlayan ayak seslerini işitti kulakları.

"Dick!Ne yapıyorsun burada?"

Yaşlı adamın sesini duymak ihanetin bilinciyle kalbini titretse de adama duyduğu güven nefesinin düzelmesine yardımcı oldu.

"Alfred!Çıkar beni buradan.Gitmem,gitmem lazım.Lütfen...Lütfen."

İşte şimdi çıkmasın diye savaştığı hıçkırıklar bedenini titretmeye başlamıştı.Yaşlar bir nehir gibi akıyordu yanaklarına.Alfred'in acele ile pencerelerin kanatlarını açtığını fark etti yüzüne çarpan hırçın rüzgarı hissettiğinde.

Nefesi biraz olsun düzeldiğinde olduğu yerden kalktı.

"Sağol,Alfred."

Korku filmlerindeki zombiler gibi bilmediği bir sona doğru yürürken buldu kendini.Arkasından yaşlı adamın sesini duydu.

"Efendim...Bir yere mi gidiyorsunuz?"

Dick cevap vermedi.Büyük ihtimal ile gitmesini engelleyecekti Alfred.Ama Alfred susmadı.

"Korkarım evden dışarı çıkmanız mümkün değil,Efendim."

Henüz bir yürüyen ölüyken öfkeyle dolu bir adam dönen Dick hızla arkasına döndü.Öfke ile yaşlı adama baktı.

"Malikanenin ne kadar iyi korunduğunu bilirsinizi,Efendim."

Alfred...Alfred.İki yıl boyunca her şeyi olmuş olan bu yaşlı adam gerçekten de ona ihanet ediyordu.Cevap bile vermedi Dick.Bakışları önündeki koridora doğruldu ve duvarları aşacağına duyduğu inanç ile malikanenin kapısına doğru yol almaya başladı.

Birkaç kat aşağı inip de kapının olduğu koridora geldiğinde ağzı nefes almaya çalışan avlanmış bir balığın ki kadar genişlemişti.Kapının olduğu holde üç tane koruma birden ona bakıyordu.

Wayne...Wayne!

"Sen merak etme,ben elbette kaçacak bir yol bulacağım,Wayne."

Dedi kendi kendine.


	5. Chapter 5

Odasında dahi artık yalnız ve güvende hissedemiyordu.Tüm geceyi uykusuz ; bir o bir bu yana dönerek geçirmişti.Alfred onu uyandırmaya geldiğinde ise bugün ki derslerinin hiçbirine katılmayacağını ve odasına da bir daha gelmemesini istediğini söylemişti.Alfred bu duruma herhangi bir itiraz ile karşılık vermemiş hatta oğlanın kahvaltısını odasının kapısına bırakıp kapının ardından bildirerek uzaklaşmıştı.

Kahvaltısını tamamladıktan sonra Dick gözlerinin yorgunluk ile kapanmakta olduğunu fark etti.Çok değil iki kere daha yatakta döndükten sonra uykunun huzur dolu kollarına düşmüştü bile.

Gözleri açıldığında uyku sersemliğinin de etkisiyle gözleri karanlığın kendisinden başka bir şeyi algılayamıyordu.Ama bu yatağının ucundaki ağırlığı fark etmediği anlamına gelmiyordu.

"Derslerine devam etmen için seni kapı dışarı etmem mi gerekiyor?"

Evet.Zaten odasında ürkütücü bir sapık gibi onu uyurken gözetleyecek başka kimi tanıyordu ki Dick?Elbette ki gölgenin sahibi Bruce Wayne'di ; Batman olacak hali yoktu ya!

" Ne zaman gitmeme izin vereceksin?"

"Nereye gideceksin?"

Hah!Şimdi de soruya soruyla karşılık verme oyununu çeviriyorlardı aralarında!

"Beni bırakırsan seni şikayet edecek değilim.Tam tersine sen gideceksin ve vesayetimden vazgeçtiğini ; yasal koruyucum olmak istemediğini söyleyeceksin."

Adam sanki bir iş antlaşmasında kendi karını korumaya çalışıyor gibi bir ciddiyet ile sordu.

"Neden böyle bir şey yapayım ki?"

Delirmemek işten değildi,hani!

"Çünkü eğer sen gitmezsen ben giderim."

Dick'in onu tehdit edişi kesin hoşuna gitmişti.Böyle hastalıklı şeylerden ancak o zevk alabilirdi,zaten.Ama tabi tüm bunlar sadece Dick'in tahminiydi.Çünkü gölge tüm bunlar olurken olduğu yerden hiç kıpırdamıyordu.Yüzü hali hazırda oğlana dönük olmalıydı bu durumda.Belki de adam Dick'in sandığı kadar dahi ona uzak değildi.

"Onca korumayı gördükten sonra hala bu kadar inançlı oluşunu takdir etmek isterdim ama onun yerine tek yapabildiğim şey zekandan şüphe duymak.Akıllı bir oğlansın,Dick.İnternet bağlantının gittiğini ve telefonlarının da erişim dışı olduğunu bildirmeme gerek yoktur,her halde."

Oğlan gittikçe sabrının taştığını hissediyordu.Öfke tüm uyku sersemliğini çekip almış yerine hızla çalışan beyninin ulaştığı yargılara bırakmıştı.

"Daha ne kadar beni bu şekilde tutabilirsin ki?Sosyal Hizmetler görevlileri hiç mi teftişe gelmeyecekler sanıyorsun?"

Adamın dudaklarındaki varlığından şüphe etmediği o alaycı gülüşü karanlık uzaklıktan dahi ona erişebiliyordu.

"Hiçbir fiziksel kanıtın yok,Dick.Tabi...Üzerinde birkaç tane taşımak istiyorsan,o zaman başka."

Aman Tanrım!Az önce tam olarak tahmin ettiği şeyi mi söylemeye getirmişti adam?İnanmıyordu.Gerçek olamazdı.O derece de değildi.

Yataktaki hareketlenmeyi fark etmesi ile beyninde alarmlar çalmaya başladı.Adamın ağırlığı birden üzerine çöküvermişti.Kaçış yoktu,kapana kısılmıştı artık.

"Şu anda sana istediğim her şeyi yapabilirim ve kimse duymaz ; hiçbir şey yapamazlar."

Adamın sesinde Dick'in daha önce hiç duymadığı türden bir ton,bir duygu vardı.Dick bu tonu tehditvari buldu.Korkuyla kendini yorganın altına saklamak,tüm bunlardan uzaklaşmak istiyordu.Adamın eli tıpkı dün olduğu gibi oğlanın elmacık kemikleri üzerine erişti.Parmakları oğlanın tenini okşarken adamın sıcak nefesi alnına vuruyordu.

Birden Dick'in hiç beklemediği bir şey oldu.Adamın elleri oğlanın boynunu kavrıyordu.Dick şaşkınlıkla hareket etmek istedi ama adamın güçlü baskısı altında ezilen ve akmakta güçlük çekmeye başlayan damarları ona küçücük bir yanlış hareketi ile kendisini anne ve babasının yanında bulabileceğini hatırlatıyordu.Adamın amacı onu boğmak filan değildi zaten ; bu ölüm tehditiyle oğlanın olası hareketlerini engelliyordu adam.Dick hala rahatlıkla nefes alabiliyordu yutkunmakta zorluk çektiğini görmezden gelirsek.

Adamın sıcak nefesi bu defa kulaklarındaydı.

"Sadece kime ait olduğunu bilmeni istiyorum."

Bu öyle yumuşak bir fısıltıydı ki duyanlar bunun oğlana söylenen bir ninni olduğunu sanırdı.Adamın gözleri oğlanın gözlerini buldu önce.Sonra dudakları dün ofisinde yapamadıklarının hatırası ile oğlanın dudaklarının hem üzerinde durdu.Dudakları oğlanınkilere örtünmeden önce adam şöyle bir oğlanın gözlerinin içine baktı sanki oğlanın birazdan olacakları arzulaması ihtimali varmışçasına.Tüm bu olanlardan sonra gerçek bir inanan mıydı yoksa aptal mıydı adam,Dick bilemiyordu.Adamın bu ihtimalin var olabileceğine olan inancı ona hastalıklı geliyordu.

Adamın dudakları büyük bir sertlik ile oğlanınkileri kaplarken adam oğlana temas etmeyecek şekilde havada asılı tuttuğu vücudunu oğlana yaklaştırdı ve tıpkı dudaklarına yapmış olduğu gibi oğlanın vücudunu kendi vücudu ile kapladı.Adam tüm varlığı ile onu istila etmeye çalışıyordu.Adamın dudakları ve dili oğlanın ağzını zorla aralamaya çalışıyorken Dick çığlık atma isteği ile dolup taşıyordu.Adamın şu anda ona yaptığı şeye inanamıyordu.

"Birazdan duracak..."Dedi kendi kendine."Durmak zorunda.Bunu yapamaz."

İşte yine gözleri o artık pek alışık olduğu yaşlarla doluyordu.Boğazından gelen hıçkırığı çaresizce koy verirken ağzını aralamak zorunda kalmıştı.Adam bu fırsatı boşa harcamadı ve diliyle ağzını işgal etmeye ; dudaklarıyla dudaklarını sahiplenmeye başladı.Çok aşağılarda adamın sertleşmiş çıkıntısı kendisinin sertleşmemiş olanına sürtünüp uzaklaşıyordu.Adam alt dudağını kendi iki dudağı ile emip hafifçe dişlerini etine acıtmadan değdirirken Dick'in gözyaşları elmacık kemiğine ulaşmıştı. Aynı damlalara bulanmış olan parmakları adamın oğlanın ağlamaya başladığını fark etmesini sağladı.Dick'in şimdi şimdi arzu olduğunu anlamaya başladığı o boğuk sesiyle konuştu.

"Ah,Dick...Ağlama...Lütfen."

Dudaklarını çoktan terk etmiş olan tanıdık dudaklar oğlanın elmacık kemiğini bulmuştu.Adamın dili hafifçe cildinde kaymaya başlayıp da dudakları ona katıldığında Dick şaşkınlık ile anlamını bilmediği bir feryat fısıldadı.Adam dilleri ve dudaklarıyla oğlanın yüzündeki göz yaşlarını avlıyordu.

Oğlan kendi organının da adamın çıkıntısı gibi sertleşmeye ; adamın vücuduyla sürtündüğü göğüs uçlarının sızlamaya başladığını fark etti.Kendi bedeni de ona ihanet ediyordu.Tıpkı Bruce gibi ;tıpkı Alfred gibi.

Adamın dudakları yanaklarında çenesinde geziniyor emiyor,öpüyordu.Dick artık adamın cildine ne yaptığının çetelesini dahi tutamıyordu.Adamın dişleri veya sıcacık dili her tenine değdiğinde Dick daha da sertleştiğini hissediyordu.Tanrım,ne zaman bitecekti bu işkence?

Bruce'un nefes nefese kalmış dudakları yeniden oğlanın kulaklarına vardı.

"Ah,Dick...Neden kabul etmiyorsun ki?"

Kabul etmek mi?Bu adam ne dediğini sanıyordu öyle?Adamın ellerinin çoktan gevşemiş olduğunu idrak eden Dick biraz olsun adamdan kendini uzaklaştırmayı becerdi.

"Kabul mu edeyim?Sen benim bana yaptığın bu iğrenç şeyleri istediğimi mi sanıyorsun?S**tir ol,git odamdan!"

"İnan ban tek istediğim bu."

Bruce'un daha önce bu yüzünü hiç görmemiş olduğuna inanamıyordu.Hastalıklı p*z*v*nk herif!Dick'in bulanmış aklı öfkesi ile eski berraklığını geri kazanıyordu.

"İğrençsin."

Bruce'un dudakları kıvrıldı.Çoğu zaman kinin aksine sahte bir biçimde değil.Ki adamın oğlana dürüst olmadığı zamanların sayısı da hayret edecek kadar azdı.

"Belki de ama aşağıdaki arkadaş bana düşüncülerimde haklı olduğumu gösteriyor."

Adamın güçlü elleri Dick'in yarı erekte olmuş organını bulmuştu.Adam onu hafifçe kavrarken Dick farkına varmadan inledi.Adam özellikle bir şey yapmıyordu sadece parmakları oğlanın pijamasının kumaşı üzerinde hafif daireler çiziyordu,hemen kasıklarının üzerinde.

"Kabul et."Dedi adamın gür sesi."Kabul et,Dick."Gür sesi gittikçe daha da çok boğuklaşıyordu.

"Kes şunu!" Dedi oğlanın çatlamış sesi.

"Dick..."

Oğlanın yanakları kırmızıya dönmüştü.Çok düşük sıcaklıktaki bir buzu yanakları üstünde eritmişçesine yakıyordu utanç yanaklarını.

"Bu yanlış...Tüm bunlar....Nasıl görmezsin bunu,Bruce?Çek ellerini üzerimden."

Sesindeki çatlaklar yok sayılacak olursa oğlanın sesi son derece sakindi.Adamın oğlanın sözlerine itaat etmeyi seçti her ne kadar dudakları itiraz etmeye hazırlanmış olsa da.

Artık Dick'in üzerinde hiçbir canlının elleri yoktu.

Odada yalnızdı.


	6. Chapter 6

Ertesi gün uyandığında Alfred'i başında bir kahvaltı tepsisi ile dikilirken bulan Dick yaşlı adamın odasındaki varlığına herhangi bir itirazda bulunmadı.Yaşlı adam tepsiyi oğlanın ricası üzerine çalışma masasının üzerine koyarken oğlan çoktan yataktan kalkmış yaşlı adamın hareketlerini takip ediyordu.

 

"Bir süre tatil yapmak istiyorum.Çok yoruldum.Yoğun bir programdan geçiyorum uzun zamandır."

Yaşlı adam bu konu hakkında olumsuz bir eleştiride bulunmadı.Şaşkın olmayan objektif yüzünü aşağıya sallamak ile yetindi.

"Efendi Wayne'e ricanızı ileteceğim."

Dick başını salladı.Bir süre daha odadan çıkmayacaktı.Ya buradan kaçıp kendini kurtaracak ya da günlerini bu odada uyuyarak geçirecekti yarı ölü gibi.Malikanede yeni olduğu zamanlardan birinde can sıkıntısından duvarları denemişti.Onları geçmek gibi bir şansı yoktu ; duvarlar dümdüz ve fazla uzundu.Arabaların ve konukların geçtiği tek bir giriş-çıkış vardı ki o da korumalar ile doluydu.Aynı korumalar duvarın etrafında da nöbetleşe geziniyorlar ve bir güvenlik açığı olmadığından emin oluyorlardı.Dick buraya ilk geldiğinde ve buradaki misafirliğinin geçici olduğunu sandığı dönemlerde tek bir koruma dahi görmemişti malikanenin etrafında.Korumaların ortaya çıkışı aslında Dick'in suçuydu.

Dick,Komiser Gordon ve Bruce'un ofisindeki konuşmalarına kulak misafiri olduğunda anne ve babasının ölümünde Tony Zucco'nun parmağı olduğunu öğrenmişti.O gece Tony Zucco'yu aramak için malikaneden kaçtığında etrafta tek bir koruma dahi yoktu.Kaçışı boşuna olmamıştı Dick'in ; adamı bulmuştu.Fakat Batman de aynı caninin peşindeydi.Oğlan Batman ve adamın kavgasını şaşkınlıkla izlerken bozuk korkuluk demirlerinden destek almaya kalkmasaydı eğer ne Batman ne de Dick adamı ellerinden kaçıracaklardı.Her şey Dick'in suçuydu.Batman her kahramanın yapması gereken bir seçimi yapmış ve akıntının alıp götürdüğü bir çocuğu kurtarmayı Zucco'yu yakalamaya yeğlemişti.İşte,Batman oğlanı polislere emanet edip de Dick malikaneye dönünce ertesi gün kapıdaki korumalar belirmişti.Her şey Dick'in suçuydu ; hepsi onun aptallığındandı.

Keşke Batman onu yine kurtarabilseydi.

Tüm bunların ardından Bruce, Dick'in bu evde kalıcı olmasını istemişti.Şüphesiz ki Bruce Wayne güçlü bir adamdı.Tüm vesayet işlemleri Dick veya Bruce'un hiçbir görevli ile yüz yüze görüşmesine dahi gerek kalmadan halledilmişti.Dick her hangi bir belgeye imza attığından dahi şüpheliydi.Umutsuzca adamı tehdit ederken oğlan aslında Sosyal Hizmet'in buraya adımını atmaya dahi kalkmayacağını adı gibi biliyordu.Dick bu savaşta tek başınaydı.

Alfred'in izin istercesine kapıyı tıklatışını duydu.

"Efendi Wayne isteğinizi onayladı.Kendisi sizi alıp günü dışarıda geçirmek istediklerini de ilettiler.Ben kıyafetlerinizi hazırlarken siz de neden banyoda kendinize biraz çeki düzen vermiyorsunuz?"

Ah,ne?Dalga geçiyor olmalıydı.Dick adamdan uzak olmak için derslerine dahi katılmıyor ; bütün günü odasında uyuklayarak geçiriyordu.Adam da onu kendisiyle dışarıda gezmeye davet ediyordu,öyle mi?

"Gelmiyorum,Alfred.Olduğum yerden gram kımıldamayacağım.Beni dışarı çıkarabileceğini sanıyorsa yanılıyor."

Alfred yukarı kıvrılmasını önleyemediği dudaklarını gizleyemeyerek –veyahut bile bile gizlemeyerek- başıyla onayladı.

"Siz nasıl isterseniz,Efendim.Kendilerine iletiyorum."

Tabi git!İplerini çeken efendine koş!Yıllar boyunca bakımını üstlendiğin bir çocuğu öbürüne tercih et.Çok geçmemişti ki odasında yayılan sinirli ayak seslerini işitti Dick.

"Neden hala giyinmediğini sorabilir miyim?"

Oğlan dudaklarına yayılan alaycı ifadeyi gizlemeye dahi ihtiyaç duymuyordu.Adamı ne kadar sinirlendirse oğlan da bu durumdan o derece zevk alıyordu.

"Çünkü,hiçbir yere gitmiyorum."

"Öyle mi?Peki,o halde..."

Adamın koca bedeninin oturmakta olduğu yatağa büyük bir hızla yaklaşmakta olduğunu fark ettiğinde dün gece yaşananları hatırlayan oğlan korkuyla yataktan doğruldu.Ayağa kalktığında adam tam önünde duruyordu.Adam oğlanın savunmaya geçmiş bedenini umursamadan sağ koluyla oğlanın belini sardı ve oğlanın engelleyemeyeceği bir hız ve güç ile onu kendi bedenine yapıştırdı.

Dudakları oğlanınkilere zorla baskı uygulamaya başladıktan sora sol avucu ile oğlanın kafasını arkasından kapladı.Parmakları oğlanın görece uzun saçlarını kendileri arasında kitliyordu.

Dick ilk başta şaşkınlık içinde hiçbir şey yapamamıştı ama daha sonra kendini kurtarmak için çaresizce çabalamaya başladığında adamın mengene gibi yapışmış olan kolu tek bir santimetre dahi kımıldamasına izin vermemişti.Kafasını uzaklaştırmaya denediğinde ise saçlarının dibi tahmin edemeyeceği türden bir acıyla onu engelliyordu.

Adam oğlanın üst dudağını dişledi ilk önce.Dick inat ediyordu.Bunun hiçbir şekilde oğlanın ağzını aralamaya yardımcı olmadığını fark ettiğinde bu sefer acı bir şekilde ısırdı dudağını.Adamın dili Dick'inkine temas ettiğinde Dick kendi kanının tadına vardı.

Ve artık ağzından nefes alabiliyordu.Adamın erkenden onu bırakması ile şaşkın mavileri onu inceleyen adamınkilere döndü.Aralarında sadece birkaç santim vardı.

"Ya daha da ileri giderim ve günü odanda geçiririz ; ya da aşağı iner ve benimle garajda buluşursun."

Oğlanın tek yapabildiği şey sessizce başını sallamak oldu.

***

"Arabaya binmeyecek misin?"

Demek arabayı Bruce kullanıyordu öyle mi?Dövüş becerilerine güveniyor olmalıydı.Tüm becerilerine rağmen adamın bilmediği şey sokakta kuralların olmadığıydı.Bazen kurnazlık fiziksel güçten çok daha önemliydi.

"Basın beni vesayetine aldığını bilmiyor.Bizi birlikte görünce öğrenmelerinden korkmuyor musun?"

"Merak etme bu gözlükler ve spor kıyafetle hayatta dikkat çekmem.Ki eğer beni tanısalar bile asla senin kim olduğunu öğrenemezler.Senin yasal velin olduğumu kanıtlayan belgeler dışında aramızda bir bağ olduğunu belirten hiçbir kanıt yok biliyorsun."

Elbette.Kim bilir vatandaşlık bilgileri aratıldığında hakkında neler çıkıyordu.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?"

Bruce,Dick'in bu sorusuna sadece tebessüm ederek cevap verdi.Yol boyunca birbirlerine tek bir kelime dahi etmediler.Dick sadece ağaçların birer birer gözlerinden kayboluşunu izliyodu.Bakışları iki kere olsun Wayne'inkilerle karşılaştığında adamın gözünün her yolda olmadığı an kendisinin üzerinde olduğundan emin olmuştu.

Dick arabadan indiğinde burnuna dolan o muhteşem dağ havası onu ilk karşılayan şey olmuştu.Kim bilir kaç yaşında olan ağaçların ince dalları ve yeşil yaprakları rüzgarın melodisine kendini kaptırmış dans ediyorlardı.Malikane de kendine ait muhteşem bir doğayla iç içeydi ama burası bambaşka idi.Yüksek miktardaki oksijen Dick'in sebepsizce mutlu hissetmesine sebep oluyordu.

Adamın arabanın bagajından bir sepet ve içinde ne olduğunu bilmediği küçük bir çanta çıkardığını fark etti.

"Tatil yapmak istemekte çok haklısın.Gerçekten çok fazla çaba sarf ediyorsun.Alfred pikniğin ikimizin de yenilenmesi için iyi bir fikir olduğunu söylediğinde bunun çok harika bir fikir olduğunu düşündüm.Ne dersin şu ileride ki ahşap masaların olduğu yere geçelim mi?"

Dick artık adamın hayal dünyasında yaşadığından emindi.İkisi için de birlikte zaman geçirmek iyi bir fikirmiş ; bu Dick'e de iyi gelecekmiş,öyle mi?Senin sorunun ne,Wayne?Yine de Dick aklındaki düşünceleri bastırdı ve adamın işaret ettiği yönde önden ilerlemeye başladı.Birkaç sıra ağacın arkasından çocukların kahkahalarını ve neşeli çığlıklarını duyabiliyordu.

Yemeklerini sessizlik içinde yediler.Dick sabah yapamadığı kahvaltısının acısını şimdi çıkarıyordu.Adamın her konu açma girişimi Dick'in ağzına attığı yeni bir lokma tarafından bertaraf ediliyordu.Yine de oğlan kabalık etmemek için dolu ağzının ardından bir şeyler homurdanma lütufunda bulunuyordu tabi.

Dick midesinde doldurulacak daha fazla yer kalmadığını hissettiğinde Bruce'un yeni bir girişimi daha başarıyla bertaraf edilmişti.Kızıl saçlı ve Dick ile aynı yaşlarda gözüken kurtarıcısı idi bu sefer ki zaferin sahibi.Çocuk utangaçlık ile saçlarını karıştırdı.Daha sonra Dick bu önyargısı için çok pişman olacaktı tabi,oğlanın durmak bilmeyen ağzını susturmanın bir yolunu bulamadığında.

"Ah,merhaba...Acaba voleybol oynamak ister misin?Buralarda yaşıtım birilerini bulmak zor da."

Dick oğlanı incelerken Bruce'un ilgi ile yukarı kalkan kaşlarının altındaki kendisine dikilmiş gözleri hissedebiliyordu .

"Bu arada kendimi tanıştırmayı unuttum.Ben,Wally.Annem Mary,Iris Teyzem ve Barry Amcam da tam şurada."Dedi oğlan ağaçların arasından zar zor belli olan üç kişinin oturduğu bir masayı gösterirken.

Bruce'un sesi Dick henüz ağzını açamadan onu kesmişti.

"Memnun olduk,Wally.Ben de Bruce Wayne.Dick ile fazla uzaklaşmadığınız sürece oyun oynamanda hiçbir sakınca görmüyorum.Gitmek ister misin,Dick?"

Bruce'dan uzak olduğu sürece Dick cehenneme bile giderdi.Heyecanla başını salladı.Wally ile sohbet ederek uzaklaşırken Bruce'un delici bakışları sırtını yakıyordu.


	7. Chapter 7

Arabanın penceresinden rüzgar yüzüne vururken Dick ne kadar muhteşem bir gün geçirdiğini düşünüyordu.Gotham Akademisi eğlence anlayışı Dick'inkinden çok farklı olan bir avuç zengin çocuğu ve kitaplarından kafasını kaldırmayan burslu öğrencilerden oluşuyordu.Bu yüzden içlerinde anlaşabildiği ve zaman geçirmekten hoşlandığı bir tek Babs vardı.

Wally ve Dick'in karakterleri aslında hiç birbirininkilere benzemiyordu.Ama Wally her türlü konuyu ilgi çekici hale getirebilen türünün teki bir doğaya sahipti.Dick,Wally ile geçirdiği vakit boyunca bir an dahi dudaklarının aşağıya eğildiğini veya bir çizgi halini aldığını hatırlamıyordu.Wally ile birlikte voleybol oynamak sürekli gülmekten dolayı oyunu unutmak ; dere boyunca yapılan basit bir yürüyüş ise sürükleyici bir maceraya çıkmaktı.Günün sonunda Dick muhteşem,gerçek bir arkadaşa sahipti.Ama direksiyonun başındaki adamın gür sesi onu hayallerinden kopardı.

"Şu,Wally..."

Ah,elbette....Dick'in bir daha asla görüşme şansı yakalamayacağı türden bir arkadaş.

"Saçları kızıl.Tıpkı senin şu Komiserin Kızı'nınki gibi."

Dick adamın kurduğu cümle karşısında şaşkınlığını engelleyemedi.Nutku tutulmuştu.

"Eminim dünyada aynı saç rengini paylaşan bir tek onlar yoktur."

"Bu beni daha önce ki arkadaş seçimlerin hakkında yeniden düşünmeye sevk ettti,o kadar.Hani şu senin sekizinci sınıftaki kız gibi..."

Charlotte mu?Charlotte'u nereden biliyordu ki?

"Alfred bana Küçük Efendinin kalbini sınıftan bir kızıla kaptırdığını söylemişti."

Aha...Alfred,tabi ki!

"Alfred eğer ona sormasaydım bunu söylemezdi,biliyorsun değil mi,Dick?Zaten görmemek imkansızdı.Kaybının ardından seni ilk defa öyle görüyordum.Üç ay önce seni bir hayalet gibi geride bıraktıktan sonra seni böylesine hayat dolu görmek beni şaşırtmıştı."

"Sen yokken de hayat devam ediyor.Biliyorsun,değil mi?"

Bruce'un dudakları acı bir şekilde yukarı kıvrıldı yutkunuşunu gizleme ihtiyacı ile.

"Çok mu geç kaldım?"

"Geç mi?Neye geç kaldın?Sen hiç yoktun.Hala da yoksun."

Araba ani ve hızlı bir şekilde fren yaptığında Dick ilk başta ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı.Adamın üst bedeni ona dönüktü.Lacivert gözleri lava dönmüş –bu maviler nasıl oluyordu da sinirlenince lacivert olduğu yanılgısı oluşturuyordu insanda- kızgınlıkla ona bakıyordu.Sanki her an Dick'in bedenindeki tüm kemikleri kırmaya hazırdı.Adamın bir eli konsoldan destek alırken öbür eli arabanın koltuğunun kumaşını her an yırtabilecekmiş gibi koltuğun yumuşak maddesini sıkıyordu.Dick midesindeki sıcak dalgalanmayı hissetti yeniden.Korkuyla derin bir nefes aldı.

Dick daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan emniyet kemerini açılıp bir köşeye atılmış ; adamın ağırlığını ise kendi üzerinde bulmuştu.Adam şağ koluyla Dick'i belinden tutup kendine çekerken Dick adamın arabanın tavanına çarpan kafasından çıkan tok sesi duyabiliyordu.Adam hiç canı yanmamışçasına sol elini Dick'in koltuk altından geçirip sırtını kendine doğru çekiyor ; oğlanın belindeki sağ elini ise poposuna doğru indiriyordu.Aşağıya inen o el kalçalarını kendininkilere doğru çekerken poposunu öyle sert bir şekilde sıktı ki Dick kendini acı içinde inlerken buldu.Adamın böylesine küçük bir alanda böyle hareket edebilmesine hayret etmeden duramadı.Adamın bu kadar kısa sürede şaşırtıcı derecede sertleşmiş organı kendisininkine yavaş yavaş ama sahiplenircesine sürtünürken Dick adamın kulağına fısıldadığı cümlede ne demek istediğini daha da iyi anlıyordu.

"Sen bana aitsin.Hep öyleydin.Hep öylesin."

Adam kulak memesini emip kemirirken Dick'in kendi bedeni tarafından uğradığı bu sessiz ihanet ile ilgili yapacak hiçbir şeyi yoktu.Adamın dudakları yanaklarından oluşan bir yolu takip edip de dudaklarında son bulduğunda Dick bu sefer karşı koyamamıştı.Dudakları ve tüm bedeni ile adamın başladığı bu dansa ayak uydurur buldu kendini.Artık içgüdüleri yönetiyordu bedenini.Sanki adam daha önce aralarında bir uzaklık bırakmışçasına adama daha da sokuldu.Sağ kolunu adamın boynunun arkasından dolayıp adamın omuzunu sahiplenircesine sıktı ona tutunurmuşçasına.Adamın kısa kollu tişörtünün bittiği yere denk gelen etinde tırnakları adamın etine geçmişti.Sol eli bilinçsizce adamın kalçasına gitti.Adamın yaptığı kadar güçlü olmasa da adamın poposunu sıktı elleri ; kendi kalçasını adama daha da yaklaştırırken.Artık o adama sürtünüyordu.İnce tşörtleri sanki yokmuş da tenleri birbirine değiyormuşçasına tüm bedenleri temasın ateşinden payını alıyordu.Dick anlamadığı türden bir ateşin içine düşmüş ; vahşi bir dansın ritminde kaybolmuştu.Adamın dudakları,dilleri her şey Dick'in ruhunu ve bedenini zevkle kavuruyordu.Bir bakmışsınız dudakları ve dilleri birbirleriyle dans ediyordu ; bir de bakmıştınız birbirlerinin dudaklarını emiyorlar,ısırıyorlardı.Bu yaptıklarının adı öpüşmek olamazdı.Aksi takdirde Dick daha önce hiç gerçekten öpüşmemiş demekti bu.Dick adam ile aynı ritmde birbirlerine sürtünmektelerken adamın durduğunu hissetti.Sıcak nefesi yine kulaklarındaydı.

"Dick...Burada olmaz."

Dick'in lavlarda kaynamış mavileri onunkileri bulana kadar Dick adamın ne demek istediğini dahi anlamamıştı.Oğlan bir kere kendini dansa bırakmıştı.Adamın karşılık vermediğini gördüğünde daha da sinirlenerek daha da hızla adama kendini sürtmeye devam etti.Adamı öpmeye çalıştıkça adam ona karşılık vermiyordu.Ama adam duruşunu da değiştiremiyordu.Adamın sertliğini sürerken adamın karşılık vermeyen dudaklarını ısırıyor,emiyordu.

Dick sesli bir şekilde inleyip dansı onun dilinin vahşi ilahisini söyleyerek sonlandırıp da kaynar yer altı sularından soğuk okyanusa dönene kadar kendinde değildi.Islak pantolunun şaşkınlığı ile masum mavileri Bruce'un suçluluk dolu bakışlarında yanıyordu şimdi.Bu da neydi ki böyle?Karşı koyabilirdi!Adam ona durmasını söylediğinde dahi devam eden oydu.Adamın üstünde kendini süren de oydu adam kendini konsola doğru salıp oğlanın yönetmesine boyun eğerken.Dick suçluydu.Şu zamana kadar hep Bruce'u şuçlamıştı ama asıl suçlu adamı ilk gördüğünden beri amansızca çarpan yüreğiydi ; bedenini,damarlarını yakan kendi asidik kanıydı ; kelebeklerle fırtınalara sebep olan o kasılmadan duramayan karnıydı.

"Dick?Ben..."

Adamın kadife sesi kulaklarını okşarken yine aynı adamın baş parmağı kendi sağ elmacık kemiğinin üzerinde bir hilal çiziyordu.

"Ben kontrolü kaybettim.Özür dilerim,Dick.Arabada hatta arabanın arkasında bile değil...Bunu burada yapmak istemiyordum."

Dick hiçbir şey söylemedi.Başını da sallamadı.Oturmaya geri döndüğü koltuğundan kafasını cama doğru yana dönmek ile yetindi.Bruce ile konuşacak yüzü kalmamıştı daha.Kimseyle...Aynaya dahi bakacak hali kaldığından emin değildi.

Tüm yol boyunca sessizliğini koruyan ama endişeli bakışlarını engelleyemeyen Bruce'u dahi önemsemiyordu.Artık adamın bakışları sinirlerini bozmuyordu ; bedeninin etkilemeden geçip yoluna devam ediyordu sadece o eski yakıcı bakışlar.

Eve geldiklerinde Alfred'in ıslak pantolonunu gördüğünde hakkında ne düşündüğünü öğrenecek şansı olmadı.Çünkü onun da yüzüne bakacak hali yoktu.Bruce haklıydı.Alfred Dick ne istiyorsa bunun ona sağlanmasına yardımcı olmuştu sadece.

Bir zamanlar Bruce ile normal baba-oğullar gibi olabileceğini sanırdı.Kim bilir belki de bir ailesini kaybettikten sonra öbürüne sahip olabilecek kadar şanslı idi.Fakat tüm bu şansını avuçlarında bir top haline getirip çöpe atan kendisi olmuştu tüm o vahşi danstan şeytani bir zevk alarak.Adamın erkekliğinin kendisinkiyle birlikte kalmasını isteyerek.

Dick'in Bruce'a sahip olmak isteyen iki tarafı vardı.İkisi de aynı adamı istiyordu ama amaçları farklı idi.Bugün ki piknikte Bruce biraz olsun o yönde çabalamış olsa idi her şey bambaşka bitebilirdi.Hayır,ama asıl çabalamamış olan Dick'ti.Belki de adamın aklına bu şeytan tohumlarını da kendisi dikmişti.Birazcık iyi bir çocuk olsa ve kendisini iyi bir evlat olarak sevdirmeye çalışsa belki de çoktan adamın hakkındaki fikirlerini değiştirmişti bile.Artık ne kadar iyi bir evlat olabileceğini kanıtlama şansını da kaybetmişti.Artık yaptıklarının sonucuna katlanmak zorundaydı.

Dick'in elinde kalan tek şey enfes bir suçtu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uyarı:tecavüz içerir

Birileri ona dokunuyordu.Her hangi bir yerine değil,"o"na...Bu da neydi böyle?Yastığa kafasını koyuyordu,odasında huzurlu olduğunu sanıyordu ve bir de uyanıyordu ki elle taciz ediliyordu!Hayalet el organını hafifçe sıktığında şaşkınlıkla (ve zevkle) titredi.Ne oluyordu?Arkasına doğru vuran o kalın şey neydi?Yoksa...

"Ne...Ne oluyor?"Dedi boğuk sesi uykusundan yeni uyanmış olduğunu belli edercesine.

Yabancı fakat bir o kadar da tanıdık ellerin sahibi sessizce şşşt diye fısıldadı kulağına sıcak nefesi kulağına değmekteyken.Yabancının eli yeterince aşağıda değilmişçesine ona hafifçe masaj yaparak okşarken daha da aşağı iniyordu.Oğlan kendisini elin bacaklarını ayırmasına izin verirken buldu.Şimdi; oğlan adamın yönlendirişiyle kendini daha da geriye doğrulturken daha da sokulmuştu ona kalınlık ve adam.

"Bruce...Sen ne yapıyorsun?"

"Sabırlı ol." Dedi adamın gür sesi kulağının arkasından elini yukarıya döndürüp de oğlanın göğüs uçlarını okşamaya başlarken.

"Bruce,dur!"

"Niye durayım ki?Bugün sen de en az benim seni istediğim kadar beni istediğini gösterdin bana."

"O...O bir hataydı.Ben bir daha böyle bir şeyin pişmanlığını yaşayamam."

Adamın elleri durdu ama arkasındaki baskısını artırdı sahiplenircesine.Konuşmaya başladığında gür sesinin altında sessiz bir öfke vardı uyanmayı bekleyen.

"Pişmanlık mı?Neyin pişmanlığıymış bu?"

"Sen bunun ne kadar yanlış olduğunun farkında değil misin?Ben daha on dört yaşındayım.Ve...Ve,sen be-"

El yeniden organını sıktı.Adamın dili hafifçe kulak memesine değerken sordu.

"O zaman neden bundan bu kadar etkileniyorsun?"

Şimdi de ritmik bir şekilde "o"na dokunuyordu.Tıpkı okuldaki oğlanların gece ıslak rüya gördüklerinde yapmaya başladıklarını anlattıkları o şey gibi.Kendilerinden bir sınıf büyük Daisy'nin sınıflarında bu muameleye maruz bırakmadığı nadir oğlanlardandı Dick.Kimse ona zorbalık yapmazdı ama ona yanaşan pek arkadaşı da yoktu okulda,zaten.

"Ama,bu doğru değil.Ben henüz..."

"Arabada sana durmanı söylediğimde niye devam ettin o zaman?O yanlış değil miydi?"

"Yanlıştı.Özür dilerim...Bunların hiçbiri doğru de-"

Adam sanki onu hiç dinlemiyormuşçasına pijamasını ve iç çamaşırını aşağı indiriyordu.

"Bruce!"

"Şşşt!"

Adam birden üstüne çıkıp da teni (gerçekten) sıcak tenine değdiğinde Dick'in gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılmış adamın gözlerine bakıyordu.Adamın ağırlığı altında ezilecek gibiydi,adamın bir koluyla destek alıp da ağırlığını hafifletmeye çalıştığını görmesine rağmen.Bugün ince çamaşırlarının ardından yaptıkları o şey şimdi temas eden tenlerini hesaba katacak olursak hiçbir şeydi - ki eğer Dick tecrübesizliği sebebiyle erken gelmemiş olsaydı iç çamaşırlarıyla birlikte sürtünmenin etkisi ile pek çok yarası olacağından emindi.Sıcak nefesi dudaklarına vururken adam konuştu.

"En az benim kadar sıcak ve hazırken nasıl bunun yanlış olduğunu iddia edebiliyorsun?"

Ve işte şimdi Dick'i dudakları ve sıcak ağzıyla yok ediyordu.Böylesine tutkulu bir şekilde öpülürken, çok aşağılarda adam kendisine değerken Dick nasıl düşünebilirdi ki?Adamın elleri kasıklarından yukarı göğsüne doğru keşfe çıkmış tşörtünü yavaş yavaş yukarı kaldırırken ; adamın yıllarca emek harcanmış her kası kendisininkine temas ederken Dick nasıl itiraz edebilirdi?

Adamın dudakları kendi ağzını yarı açık ihtiyaçla dolu geride bırakıp da boynuna doğru koyarken Dick kendinde konuşabilecek gücü ancak bulabildi.

"Bruce..."Sesi bir fısıltı gibiydi.Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra kuru ve yutkunması imkansız boğazını umursamadan devam etti."Lütfen..."

Adamın sol eli göğüs ucunu sıkmak ile meşgül olduğundan yataktan destek aldığı sağ elini oğlana döndürüp parmağını oğlanın dudaklarında gezdirdi."Sabırlı ol..."

"Hayır,Bruce.Dur!Durmanı istiyorum."

Adamın boynunda iz bırakmak ile meşgul dudakları teninden ayrıldı.Gözlerinde tehlikeli bir ifade ile kafasını oğlana doğru kaldırdı.Kaşları o derece çatılmıştı ki oğlan adamın iki kaşı arasında bir karadelik olduğunu sandı.Sağ koluyla yataktan destek almayı bırakıp üst bedeninin ağırlığını oğlanın üzerine bıraktığında oğlan acıyla inledi.Sağ elini oğlanın yüzünde gezdiriyordu şimdi.

"Dick...Tüm bu saçma fikirler aklına nereden geliyor bilmiyorum ama şunu aklına sokmanda fayda var.Sen benimsin ve hiçbir şey bu gerçeği değiştiremez."

Daha fazla oğlanın yüzünü dahi incelemeden kafasını yine boynuna gömdü.Artık sinirle,sahiplenircesine hareket ediyordu.Tüm bedeni bir yılan gibi üzerinde yavaş fakat sertçe sürünüyor ; boğazında,boynunda sert ısırıklar bırakıyordu.Bugün öperken dudaklarını emdiği gibi emmiyordu tenini,Dick adamın dudaklarının teninde morluklar ve yara yapmış küçük ısırık izleri bırakacağından emindi.Oğlanın ıslaklığını veya hazırlığını hiç sorgulamadan adam ona sürtüyordu ; kalçalarını sertçe sıkıyordu.Adamın tenini sıkan parmakları Dick'in acı ile yerinden oynamak istemesine sebep oluyordu ve bu adamı daha çok sinirlendirip daha da sert davranmasına sebep oluyordu aynı zamanda.

Kalçasını sıkan,etine bastıran parmaklardan biri birden Dick'in hiç beklemediği bir yere girdiğinde Dick acı ile bir çığlık koy verdi.

"Bu...Bu ne?Dur!"

Adam onu duymuyordu.Adamın gözleri kendisinin yaşlarla dolmuş olanına döndüğünde Dick korkuyla olduğu yerde dondu.Adamın gözleri kapkaranlık olmuştu.Sanki tüm ruhu gitmişti ; sanki şeytan onu ele geçirmişti.Adam ona o kapkara gözleriyle bakarken hiç tereddüt etmeden ikinci parmağını da oğlanın içine soktu.Dick acıyla geriye doğru kendini yastığa bastırdı çığlık atarken.Adamın aşağı doğru kaymış bedeni yeniden yukarıya doğru süründü kendi bedeninden bir yol izleyerek.Sağ eli boğazını sıkarken oğlanın üst dudağını ısırdı adam.

"Kabul et.Ve bundan acı değil zevk almanı sağlayayım."

Adamın sesi ile biraz olsun aklı aralanan Dick bedenin histerik olmaya yakın bir biçimde titrediğini fark etti.Burnundan güçlük ile nefes alıyordu.

"Neden bunu yapıyorsun?"

Adamın dudakları konuşurken açılan dudaklarına kapandı.Basit bir öpücük ile oğlanın içindeki kendi parmaklarını ve acıyı unutturabilecek bir güce sahipti adam işte!

"Çünkü sen seviyorum." Dedi adam oğlanın ısırılmış üst dudağını iki dudağı arasına almadan önce.

"Kabul etmezsem devam mı edeceksin?"

Adam önce her hangi bir şey söylemedi.Gözlerini dahi kırpmadan ona bakmaya devam etti bir süre.Oğlanın bir cevap istediğini fark ettiğinde hafifçe içindeki parmaklarını hareket ettirdi.

"Benden başka hiç kimse sana bunu yapamaz anlıyor musun?Sadece ben sana dokunabilirim.İzin ver ve sana aslında kimi istediğini göstereyim."

Adam devam edecekti.Dick'in onu bundan vazgeçirmek gibi bir şansı yoktu.

"İstemiyorum.Seni de hiç kimseyi de istemiyorum.Sadece duramaz mısın?"

Adam parmaklarını hızla derinine de doğru soktuğunda hiç atmadığı türden acıyla dolu bir çığlık attı.Zorla aldığı nefese rağmen ; konuştuğu adamı gözyaşlarından bir engelden dolaya görememesine rağmen ona bunu yapan adamdan imdat istedi."Bruce..."

Adam yeniden aralık dudaklarını öpmeye başladı.Dick'in sevdiği türden,şefkat ve tutku dolu öpüyordu.Dudakları ona sevgiyle yaklaşırken elleri ise acıyla çığlık atmasına sebep oluyordu."Bruce,lütfen dur."

Adam üstünden kalktığında oğlan derin bir nefes aldı.Birden adamın soğuk,emir veren sesini işitti.

"Arkanı dön."

"Ne?"

Adam kollarıyla sertçe kolundan onu çekip de kaldırmaya çalışırken Dick şaşkınlık ve korkuyla ne yaptığını bilmiyordu.Kendi sesine benzer bir sesten hayır diyen fısıltılar duyuyordu ama tam olarak ne olduğunu bilmiyordu.Belki de o arada yataktan kalkıp kaçmaya çalışmıştı.Karnında hissettiği o tarif edilmez acı nefesini kesip anlık hareketsizliğine sebep olmuş bir yumruktan olmalıydı.Yüzü yastığa gömülürken savaşıyor muydu yoksa hareketsiz miydi onu da bilmiyordu.Ama tarifsiz acı onu ortasından ikiye yarmaya başladığında savaşmaktan vazgeçtiğinden çok emindi.Çünkü o anda Dick'in ruhu çoktan bedeninden ayrılmıştı.Adamın altındaki horca kullanılan bu beden boştu.Bilinci çok uzaklardaydı.

Adam bedenini bırakıp da bir kukla gibi yatakta serilmesine izin verdiğinde adamın onu bırakıp gideceğini,rahat bırakacağını sanıyordu.Hatırladığı en son şey adamın henüz hiçbir şey yapmamışçasına yanına uzanıp belini sarışıydı.


	9. Chapter 9

Ridicule they won't allow  
Quench abuse and let love flower  
Rip the cage out of your chest  
Let the chaos rule the rest

-Massive Attack/Psyche 

Dick kaç saat adamın kolları arasında baygın uzandığını bilmiyordu.Adamın sakince yanında kendisini ona sarıp uyuyabiliyor olması tüylerini diken diken ediyordu.Hafifçe doğrulup da oturmaya kalktığında bu hamlesinden anında vazgeçti.Pek de dayanılacak türden değildi acı,kaynağının üstüne oturmaya kalktığında ; hoş acının onu vurması için oturmasına veya hareket etmesine ihtiyaç yoktu ya.Yataktaki kanı görmek istemiyordu,gözlerini bilerek bacaklarından uzak tutuyordu.Çünkü eğer ne halde olduğunu görürse uzun bir süre bu sahnenin etkisinden kurtulabileceğini sanmıyordu.Kendisi hareket etmeye kalktığında adamın kolları beline daha da sıkı sarıldı ve oğlanın bedenine daha da sokuldu.Adam gözlerini açmadığında Dick rahat bir nefes aldı fakat erken alınmış bir nefesti bu.

"Uyandın mı?" Diye sordu adamın boğuk sesi.

Dick cevap vermedi.Sadece yutkundu.Orada öylece hiçbir şey yapmadan duruyordu.

"Sana birkaç ağrı kesici vereyim ve sonra belki de temizlenmek istersin."

Adam yataktan kalkarken oğlan sadece adamı izliyordu.Hiçbir ifade yoktu yüzünde.Söyleyecek bir şeyi de yoktu dilinde ; tıpkı artık kaçmak gibi bir ihtimale yer veremediği gibi beyninde.Adam ağzına hapları atarken ve suyu boğazına dikerken hiçbir şey yapmadı ve sadece iyi bir çocuk oldu.İyi bir çocuk olursa bir şeyleri düzeltebilir miydi?Bruce ona bunu yapmaya bir son verir miydi?Şu zamana kadar adama duyduğu kızgınlığın altında yatan düzgün bir baba-oğul ilişkisine olan özlemini giderir miydi?Dokunuşu ve bakışının altında yatan niyet değişir miydi?Eğer Dick,Bruce'u reddetmeseydi ; ona asla babası olamayacağını söylemesiydi Bruce'un gözündeki konumu böyle değişir miydi?Eğer Bruce eve döndüğünde ona sarılsaydı ve candan bir hoş geldin deseydi,onunla zaman geçirmeye çalışsaydı adam onu gözünde başka bir konuma koymaya çalışır mıydı?Hala diğerleri gibi normal olmaları mümkün müydü eğer Dick iyi bir çocuk olursa?

Adam onu banyoya doğru yönlendirirken de su ve köpük dolu küvette bedenini temizlerken de itiraz etmedi.Ama ne kadar denerse denesin adamın yüzüne bakamıyordu.İlla yüzüne bakması gerektiğinde ise hedefi asla adamın gözleri olmuyordu.Adam ne derse boyun eğebilirdi ama henüz gözlerine bakacak kadar güçlü değildi.Adam havluyla bedenini kurularken gözlerinde dün gecekine benzer bir karanlık yoktu.Dick'in böylesine bir şefkat gösterisine dahi aç olması çok mu yanlış bir şeydi?

Belki de adam ona sadece istediği şeyi veriyordu.Bruce'u bir baba olarak kabul etmeyeceğini söyleyen kendisi değil miydi?Adamı her gördüğünde midesi kasılan kendisi değil miydi?Adam ona nasıl baktığını görmüş olmalıydı.Ve reddettiği gizli arzusunu açığa çıkarmıştı işte.Ama Dick'in bunu reddetmesi bunun yanlışlığındandı.Üstelik Barbara'ya isim vermeden kendisinden büyük bir aile dostunu her gördüğünde hissettiklerini anlattığında Barbara bu hislerinin çok normal olduğu ve belli bir süre geçince geçeceğini söylemişti.Hatta kendisinin de vakti zamanında babasıyla çalışan memurlardan birini her gördüğünde dikkat çekmek için yaptığı şaklabanlıkları anlatmıştı."Bu yaşlarda herkes etrafındaki belli figürlere geçici duygular besleyebiliyor." Demişti güven veren o rahatlatıcı sesiyle.Eğer,Bruce onu kışkırtmasaydı geçer miydi Dick'in hisleri?Tüm bu yaptıklarından sonra Bruce'a karşı ne hissedeceğinden dahi emin değildi ki zaten.Ne hakkında konuşuyordu o?

Acaba Bruce'a Barbara'nın ona anlattıklarında bahsetse ve ikisinin de bu duygularından vazgeçebileceğini söylese adam ona hak verir miydi?Belki de sadece Dick ile her hangi bir biçimde iletişim kurmaya çalışıyordu ve Dick ona yanlış sinyalleri göndermişti.Eğer,Bruce'a ondan istediği şeyin bu olmadığını söylese araları düzelir miydi?Sonuçta Barbara kendisinden daha bile küçükken ona benzer şeyler yaşamıştı ama kimse onun bu duygularını ona karşı kullanmamıştı.Belki de Bruce Dick ile her hangi bir şekilde ilişki içinde olmak için zorunlu olduğuna inandığı şeyi yapıyordu.

Adam şimdi bir bebeği giydirir gibi ona kıyafetlerini giydiriyordu.Dick adam ne yapıyorsa ona izin veriyordu.

"Kanaman sadece on dakika sürdü.Ve şu anda hiçbir kanaman yok.Ne kadar dikkatli olmuş olsam da bir şey olursa haber ver oldu mu?"

Oğlan sessizce kafasını salladı.Aslında hiç konuşacak hali yoktu.Aklında düşünceleri bir araya getiremiyordu.Ama yine de hazır şansı varken yapmalıydı.

"Bruce?...Bizim bu...Yani benim yüzünden mi bana böyle davranıyorsun?Sana yanlış bir izlenim mi verdim?"

Adam kaşlarını çatarak bir süre oğlanın dediklerini anlamlandırmaya çalıştı.

"Yanlış bir izlenim mi?"

"Şey...Sana ihtiyacım olmadığını söylemiştim,ya hani?Belki de benim sana bakışlarımdan filan...İşte,belki sana farklı bir yönde ilgi duyduğumu düşündün.Barbara böyle hislerin geçici olduğunu ve herkesin başına geldiğini söylemişti.Ama belki de sen ben seni bir baba figürü olarak kabul etmediğimi söylediğimde benim seni o şekilde istediğimi düşündün.Yani eğer böyle yapm-"

Adamı sinirle onu sözünü kesti.

"Yani sırf seni yanımda tutmak için mi bunu yaptığımı düşünüyorsun?"

"Ben....Sadece öyle olabilir diye düşündüm.Çünkü bu doğru değil."

"Neden doğru olmasın?Bunu yanlış yapan ne var?Dün arabada yaptıkların yanlış değildi,Dick.Sana dokunduğumda bu hoşuna gidiyorsa bu yanlış değildir.Beni öpmek istiyorsan bunu ne yanlış yapabilir ki?"

Dick ister istemez histerik bir kahkaha attı.

"Senin ve benim kim olduğumuzu bilen insanlarla dolu bir odada öpüşürsek ne olur,Bruce?Ben hiç vesayeti altına aldığı bir çocukla böyle şeyler yapan birini duymadım.Hatam yok demiyorum.Ama...Eğer şimdi durursak her şeyi geride bırakabiliriz."

Adamın dudakları alayla yukarı kıvrılmıştı.Yatakta oturmakta olan Dick'in önüne çökmüştü ve sağ eliyle oğlanın bacağını tehditkarca okşuyordu.

"Eğer ne olacağını çok merak ediyorsan bir basın toplantısıyla seni vesayetim altına aldığımı söyleyip seni herkesin ortasında öpebilirim."

"Ve ben de senden böylece kurtulurum."

"Ama benden kurtulmak istemiyorsun."

Dick derin bir nefes koy verdi.

"Neden diğerleri gibi olamıyoruz ki?Bana böyle dokunmak zorunda değilsin.Ben...Neden bir baba-oğul gibi ; bir abi-kardeş gibi olamıyoruz?"

Adam Dick'e doğru yaklaştı.Elleri oğlanın elini buldu.

"Çünkü biz öyle değiliz.Çünkü sen beni her şeyimle istiyorsun ve ben de seni...Kabul etmesi zor mu?İnsanların düşündükleri bu derece mi önemli?Dick,sen her şeyinle benimsin."

Dudakları oğlanınkilere yaklaşırken oğlanın kalbi korkuyla atıyordu.Dün geceden sonra adamın ona bu yöndeki her hangi bir yaklaşımı dahi onu korkuyla titretiyordu.Dakikalar sonra ilk defa bakışları karşılaştığında adam da bu duyguyu gördü gözlerinde.Dick'in korkusu adamı sinirlendirmişti.Bastırmakta güçlük çektiği siniriyle sordu adam.

"Demek seni korkutuyorum,ha?"

Parmakları hafifçe oğlanın boynunda gezinerek çenesinde son buldu.Oğlanın çenesini nazikçe tutup hafifçe yukarı kaldırırken ekledi.Sesi karanlık ve soğuktu bu defa.

"Sana böyle dokunmam hoşuna gitmiyor mu?"

Oğlan sesli bir şekilde yutkundu.Ya yalan söyleyecekti ya da dün gecenin bir tekrarı yaşanacaktı.

"Ben...Bana böyle dokunmanı istemiyorum.Ben seninle olmamız gerektiği gibi olmak istiyorum.Birlikte bir yere gittiğimizde beni bir arkadaşımdan kıskanmanı istemiyorum.Seninle aynı ortamda olduğumda bana yapacaklarından endişe duymak değil seninle birlikte eğlenmek istiyorum."

"Bunları şimdi de yapabiliriz.Benden korkmana gerek yok,Dick.Ben seni incitmek istemiyorum.Sadece mutlu olmanı istiyorum.Eğer ben senin gözünün önünde bir başka kadına seni seviyorum deyip onu öpseydim yalan söylemeden her çocuğun yaptığı gibi içten bir şekilde beni tebrik edebilir miydin?Yanında her başka kadından bahsettiğimde nasıl gerildiğini ve sahte mimikler yaptığını göremediğimi mi sanıyorsun?Gözümün önünde o kızla aşk yaşadın,o oğlanla flört ettin.Daha ne kadar sabırlı olabilirim?"

Dick hiç Bruce'u böyle kontrolü kaybetmiş görmemişti.Dün gece dahi tüm sinirini soğuk bir maskeyle kontrolü altına almış olan adam şimdi aşağı inip yukarı çıkan göğsü ; gözlerinde ateş ile az önce bacaklarını okşayan elini yumruk yapmış ona bakıyordu.

"Ben bununla başa çıkabilirim.Benim yaşımda herkes böyle şeyler hissediyormuş etraflarındaki yakın kişilere.Biz bunu yapmak zorunda değiliz.Beni kaybetmezsin eğer bunu yapmazsak.Zamanla ben de alışırım.Barbara çocukken hoşlandığı memurun soyadını dahi unutmuş."

Adam gözlerini kırpmadan gözlerine bakıyordu.Bakışlarındaki bir ateş Dick'in kalbini yakıyordu.

"Ben...Buna alışmanı istemiyorum.Başka kadınları veya adamları da istemiyorum.Beni unutmanı hiç istemiyorum."

Elleri oğlanın kasıklarını buldu.Hafifçe okşarken konuştu.

"Ben sana böyle dokunmak istiyorum.Sıcak tenini hisserken altımda zevkle inlemeni ve ismimi bağırmanı istiyorum.Sana sahip olduğumda kendini bana açmanı istiyorum.Karşılık olarak bana zevkle dokunmanı istiyorum.Tıpkı benim sana sahip olduğum gibi senin de bana sahip olmanı istiyorum."

Adamın sesi gür ve arzu doluydu.Adamın dokunuşlarının etkisi ile Dick zevkle titremeye başladığını fark etti.Adamın yönlendirişi ile sırtını yatağa doğru uzattı.Adam altındakileri çıkarırken Dick diyecek bir şey bulamıyordu.Adamın dilini organında hissettiğinde şaşkınlıkla titredi.Adam ona ağzıyla ne olduğunu anlamadığı şeyler yaparken Dick artık tüm geri dönüş yollarını kendine kapamıştı.Bu yanlışın bir geriye dönüşü yoktu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT:  
> Bruce ve Dick’in arasındaki ilişki gerçekten de Bruce Dick’ten faydalanmasaydı daha değişik olabilirdi.Bu hikayede Dick’in aklını karıştırmak ve suçlu hissetmesi için Dick’in basit teenage crushından bahsederek başladım ama bu hikaye öyle fluffy romantik bir hikaye değil.Bruce,Dick’i manipüle ederek istismar ediyor.Herkes Batman’in ne kadar manipülatif olduğunu bilir.Bu hikayenin bu 9. bölümünü yazmadan önce hiç rape aftermath and effects araştırması yapmamıştım,özür dilerim bu kelimeleri eğer Türkçe söylersem beni çok daha fazla rahatsız ediyorlar.Araştırınca gördüm ki özellikle child abuse vakalarında tıpkı benim hikayemde yazdığım gibi kendini suçlamak hatta abuse edilişinin kendini tek sorumlusu olarak görmek sandığımdan çok çok daha yaygın,üstelik abuse eden tarafın da bir parça manipülasyonu ile. Mesela abuse edilen tarafın sosyal olarak izole edilmesi ve kullandığım birkaç detay da çok yaygınmış.Ve hikayede bundan sonra kullanacağım pek çok travma sonrası stres bozukluğu etkenleri de oldukça yaygın.  
> Evet,belki madem romantik değil senin sorunun ne de böyle hastalıklı bir şey yazıyorsun diyeceksiniz.Pekala,haklısınız bu konuda.Gerçek hayatta görmek istemeyeceğim bir şey bu ama yazarken Dick’in bu kapana kısılmışlığından gizli bir zevk alıyorum. Bruce’un ona akıl oyunları oynaması ve üzerinde hayalet bir baskı bırakışı şu bomboş,duygusuz geçen günlerimde bana birazcık olsun bazı duyguların hatıralarından hayaletler getiriyor.Tabi bir de tüm bunların yanında bu karanlık bir aşk hikayesi benim gözümde hala,istismar ve manipülasyon söz konusu olsa da.  
> Ayrıca Bruce Dick’in duygularını kötüye kullanmasaydı Dick bütün bunları unutabilirdi veya birkaç yıl sonra kendi kararları ile,Dick bir yetişkin olduğunda birlikte olabilirlerdi.Ama benim Batsy’m manipülatif dengesiz bir p*çin teki.Gerçek hayattaki de bu derece kötü olmasa da çok da normal değil,biliyoruz ki.  
> Alana Bloom gibi “You are unstable,Will Graham.” Dercesine “You are unstable,Batman” diyorum ve gidiyorum.Ben de dengesizim bu arada sadece onlar değil.


	10. Chapter 10

Dick adamın ağzında son bir kez daha kasıldıktan sonra inlercesine bir çığlık attı. Aklı sanki su yüzüne çıkmıştı da bedenini gerisinde bırakmıştı.O anda tüm duyuları incelmişti ve geriye sadece Bruce'un dokunuşları,Bruce'un sesi ve Bruce'un kokusu kalmıştı. Adam şu anda Dick'in tadına varıyordu. Adam bunu nasıl beceriyordu oğlan anlamıyordu ama Dick çoktan gelmiş olduğu halde adamın onu tatmaya devam eden ağzı Dick'e artçı sarsıntıları arasında daha hafif ama daha dokunaklı türden bir haz veriyordu. Oldukça duygusal. Artçı etkileri de Dick'in bedenini yavaş yavaş terk ederken adamın dudakları kasığının hemen yanındaki iç bacağını bulmuştu. Dick bacaklarının bu derece dokunuşa hassaslaştığına inanamıyordu. Birazcık kaşınmak gibiydi ama bu ondan kurtulma veya gülme isteği vermiyordu. Birazcık öpüşmek gibiydi ama öpüşmenin ateşi yoktu. Bu daha çok adamın demin ona artçı sarsıntılarında eşlik edişi gibiydi. Adam bacağının ve kasığının birleştiği o iç kısımlarda ağzını gezdirirken karşı tarafı da boş bırakmıyor neredeyse kışkırtıcı olarak tanımlanacak bir şekilde parmaklarını gezdiriyordu oğlanın hassas teninde. İnsan bedeninde Dick'in bilmediği dokunuşa hassas daha hangi bölgeler vardı?

Kasıklarını teğet geçen adamın ağzı bacakları kadar olmasa da benzer şekilde hassaslaşmış olan karnına doğru çıkıyordu şimdi. Artık adamın dişlerini hafif de olsa teninde hissedebiliyordu. Adam onu ısırmıyordu. Cildini bir anlık da olsa iki dişinin arasına alması yeterince erotikti de zaten. Adam oğlanın cildini hafifçe öperek , emerek ilerlemekteyken oğlanın göğüslerine ulaşmıştı. Dick'in göğüs uçları kendini adama hazırlamışçasına çoktan arzu ile sızlamaya başlamıştı bile .Sol göğsünü ritmik bir şekilde dilini ortaya çıkararak yalarken adamın gözleri Dick'in gözleri üzerindeydi .Ya da Dick boynunu zar zor aşağıya eğmiş hipnotize olmuşçasına adamın dilinin hareketini takip ediyordu ve adam da bunu fark etmiş ; Dick'e bir şov sunuyordu. Dick'in göğüslerinin oldukça acı verici bir şekilde sızlamaya başladığını Dick gibi adam da hissetmişçesine oyun oynamaya bir son verip dokunuşuna muhtaç bölgeyi ağzına alıp bir yandan da hafifçe dişleyerek emmeye başladı. Bu arada diğer eli de öbür göğsünü okşuyor, sıkıyor ; yeri geliyor onunla oynuyordu. Adam göğsünü değiştirdiğinde Dick yeniden erekte olduğunu fark etti. Bu sefer ki son seferden çok kısa bir süre sonra meydana geldiği için çok acı verici bir istekti. Adamın sert kaslı karnı kendisininkine değdiği an adamın gözleri şaşkınlıkla ona döndü. Gözlerindeki şaşkınlığın yerini haylaz bir parıltı almışta yavaşça oğlana sürtünerek yukarı doğru çıkmaya başlarken.

Arzu ile dudaklarını kaplayan dudaklar arzu ile karşılık buldu. Dick'in Bruce ile birlikte yaparken öncesi ve sonrasını düşünmediği belki de tek şey bu öpücüklerdi. Bruce'un dilleri , dudakları o derece doğru hissettiriyordu ki! Kalbi sanki sıcak sevgi sularından geçiyordu.

Dudakları ayrıldığında oğlan üstündeki adama ister istemez tebessüm ederken buldu kendini. Adamın sağ eli hafifçe oğlanın dağılmış siyah saçları ile oynuyordu. Ona o nadir öpüşmeyi andıran bakışlarından birini veriyorken. Dick elmacık kemikleri üzerinde kırmızının yayılmakta olduğunu hissediyordu. Adamın bakışları tenine değiyor , onu okşuyordu.

Kapıya vuran kararlı fakat nazik elleri duyduklarında ikisi de şaşkınlıkla aynı yöne döndüler. Alfred asla onları böyle bir durumda rahatsız etmezdi.

"Efendim , Komiser Gordon ve Bayan Gordon geldiler. Komiser Gordon'ın sizin ile görüşmesi gereken önemli bir konu varmış ve Bayan Gordon da eğer Küçük Efendi ile görüşebilirlerse çok mutlu olurmuşlar."

Bruce büyük bir hızla yataktan kalkarken kapının arkasındaki yaşlı adama cevap verdi.

"Sen onları yeşil odaya al , Alfred. Ben de bir on dakikaya orada olurum."

Adam yataktan kalkarken Dick hiçbir şekilde olduğu yerden kımıldamıyordu. Komiser Gordon... Tanrım! Şimdi ne yapacaktı? İşte , beklediği fırsat ayağına kadar gelmişti. Dick tüm bunlardan kurtulabilirdi. Sonsuza dek burada hapis kalmayacaktı. Ama , o artık eskisi gibi suçsuz muydu? Tüm bu olanlardan sonra ... Adam böylesine karşılık verdikten sonra bunun adı hala taciz olur muydu?

Ya ... Ya kimse ona inanmazsa? Ya onun adamı kışkırttığını düşünürlerse?

Ya da ... Bruce'u suçlu bulurlarsa ne olurdu? Bruce'u hapishanede düşünemiyordu. Çocuk tacizcilerinin başına ne geldiğini herkes bilirdi. Bir gece dahi dayanamazdı orada. Adamın kanlar içinde yerde yatan turuncu üniforma içindeki iri ve ölü bedeninden oluşan anlık resim Dick'in aklında bir şimşek gibi çaktığında anlaşılması zor bir sebeple oğlanın içi hüzünle doldu. Hüzün kalbini doldurdu ve atmasını engelledi. Hayır! Bruce'u da bu şekilde kaybetmeye dayanamazdı.

Sıkıca elindi topladığı çarşafı serbest bıraktı. Serbest bıraktığı ellerine baktığında parmak uçlarının bembeyaz kesildiğini fark etti. Derin bir nefes aldı. Bruce'un başına kötü bir şey getirmeden nasıl ondan kurtulabilirdi ki? Komiser'e artık malikanede kalmak istemediğini söylese yeterli olur muydu?Bu isteğin altında neler yattığını araştırırlar mıydı? Yoksa...Tek bakışlarıyla az önce ne yaptıklarını anlayabilirler miydi? Dick'i mi suçlarlardı?

"Dick?" Adamın gür sesi aklındaki tüm deli soruları susturdu. Kasılmış boynunu zorla hareket ettirirken gözleri adamın gözlerini buldu. Adamın gözleri kara bir öfkeyle kıvrılıyordu.

"Beni Komiser Gordon'a mı şikayet etmeyi düşünüyorsun?"

Adamın çenesi dişlerini sertçe birbirine çarptıracak şekilde konuşmadan önce olduğu eski yerine geri dondu. Çenesindeki sinirli kas ağzını ne kadar sıktığını ortaya çıkarıyordu. Dick'in çıplak bedenini zevkle , aşağılarcasına incelemeye başladı. Sanki sokakta gördüğü bir fahişeyi kiralamadan önce parasına değip değmeyeceğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Göğsü yavaş yavaş fakat gözle görülür bir şekilde aşağıya inip yukarıya kalkıyordu sinirle aldığı nefeslerden dolayı. Gözlerindeki karanlık yerini deli bir parıltıya bıraktı. Dudakları acı bir şekilde yukarı kıvrıldı dili zehrini akıtmaya başlamadan önce.

"Onlara ne anlatırsın,Dick? Demin ağzımda nasıl zevkle , çığlıklar içinde boşaldığını mı? Öpüşüme nasıl tutkuyla karşılık verdiğini mi? Basit bir dokunuşum ile nasıl erekte olduğunu mu? Dün beni arabada nasıl siktiğini mi , ha? "

Adamın son cümlesindeki gür sesi odayı odayı bir savaşçının çığlıymışçasına işgal ediyordu . Adamın gözlerindeki delilik Dick'i olduğu yere mıhladı. Oğlan korkuyla yutkundu.Bir hayalet gibi görünmez , Flash gibi hızlı bir şekilde adam birden önünde bitti. Bir kaç dakika önce olduğu gibi yatakta Dick'in önünde diz çökmüştü. Deli gözleri oğlanınkilere dikilmişti. Hiç gözlerini kırpmadan oğlanın ruhunu okumaya çalışıyordu.

Adam derin bir nefes koy verdi. "Dick ..." Bir derin nefes daha aldı ve koy verdi. "Beni bırakma." Elleri teker teker oğlanınkileri buldu. "Benimle kal ... "

"Bruce ... Ben ..."

Adamın dudakları dudaklarını kapladı. Çöldeki su kaynağına yönelmeyi hedefleyen bir bedeviydi. Oğlanın kontrolü eline almasını umarcasına yavaşça sıcak dudakları oğlanınkilere temas ediyordu. "Dick,lütfen. Öp beni."

Oğlan kafasını arkaya doğru baydı adamdan uzaklaşmaya çalışarak. Karşılık veremezdi. Adamın bu çaresizce yalvarışları kalbini parçalasa da bunu yapmamalıydı. Eğer adamı öperse Komiser'in gözünde nasıl haklı olurdu ki? Nasıl adamı suçlayabilirdi?

Adam gözlerini açtı. İlk başta gözlerinde hüzün vardı. Sonra ise yüzündeki o ifade taşlaştı ve gözleri de bundan payını aldı. Çenesi yine yapay bir şekilde kaskatı kesilirken gözleri o kara alevle yanıyordu. Sağ eli öylesine büyük bir hızla boynuna varıp onu sardı ki Dick elin sahibinin Bruce olduğundan dahi emin değildi. El onu yeniden yatağa doğru yatırmıştı. Dick bu sefer gerçekten nefes alamıyordu. Tükürüğü soluk borusuna kaçmış olmalıydı. Adamın baskısı boğazını temizlemesine engel oluyordu ve Dick nefes alamıyordu. Adamın elinin boynunda yoğunlaşmış olduğu görünmez halka adam elini çektikten sonra dahi acı bir ağrıyla inliyordu. Dick'in nefes almaya geri dönmesi için pek çok defa öksürmesi gerekti. Bilinci biraz daha yerine geldiğinde adamın onunkileri inceleyen vahşi gözleriyle karşılaştı. Adamın oğlanın üstünde havada dikilen bedeni bir kafes gibi onu sarıyordu.

"Seni kimse benden alamaz, Dick. Buna izin vermem. Sadece aklın biraz karışmış. Ama sen akıllı bir oğlansın, eminim o saçma sapan karanlık fantezilerinden kimseye bahsetmeyeceksin. Sonra bir de bakmışsın akıl hastalığı raporu almışsın ve de sonsuza dek bu odada hapis kalmışsın."

Hayır.... Hayır, onu bu şekilde tehdit etmiyordu. Edemezdi. Yine korkuyla titriyordu oğlan, işte! Histeri... Histeri geri gelmemeliydi. Adamın bedeninin üstünden kalktığını adamın sesini odanın ta öbür ucundan duyana kadar fark etmedi.

"Kendi toparla. On dakika içinde aşağıda ol. Ha, belki bir de boynundaki aşk izlerini gizlemek istersin. Sonra senin Kızıl ne düşünür? "

Söz konusu tecavüz olduğunda adı hala aşk izi mi oluyordu?

***

Yeşil odanın aralık geniş çift kapısından içeri girdiğinde kendini birden Barbara'nın kollarının arasında buldu. Kızın boynunu omuzuna koymasına izin verdi. Barbara ile uzun zamandır görüşemiyorlardı. Kızın saf çiçek özü kokusu –ne baharatlı ne de şekerli- burnuna dolarken Bruce'a da kendisine de lanet okudu. Gözlerini kapalı tuttu. Adamın yakıcı bakışlarını görmek istemiyordu. Bu anı bozmasına izin vermeyecekti. Barbara ondan bir adım geri uzaklaşırken kızın sağ elini kafasının arkasında hissetti. Kız yüzünde Dick'in Bruce'un yüzünde hiç görmediği bir ifade ile ona bakıyordu Dick'in saçlarını hafifçe okşarken. Dick gözlerini açtığında odaklandığı tek şey kızın meleksi yüzüydü. Yarının belirsizliğinin korkusuyla kızın tüm detaylarını aklına kazımak ; adamın ulaşamayacağı benliğinin derinliklerinde onu saklamak istiyordu.

"Dick,daha iyi misin? Bay Wayne bize az önce nasıl hastalığının tekrar nüksettiğini ve iyileşmenin ne kadar çok zaman aldığını anlatıyordu."

"Şey.... Evet." Derin bir nefes aldı. Nasıl Bruce'un yalanlarıyla uyum içine girecekti ki? "Ama şimdi iyiyim işte! Neden ...." Odasının halini hatırladı ve bu olasılığı anında aklından sildi. "Neden oturup biraz bana son günlerde neler yaptığını anlatmıyorsun? Benimki hep aynıydı,uyumak ile geçti. Yani dikkate değer hiçbir şey yok."

Bruce'un sesi ikisinin kafasını da odanın ortasındaki oturma bölümüne doğrulttu.

"Ben ofisimde Komiser Gordon ile görüşeceklerimizi görüşürken siz de neden Eğlence Odası'na geçmiyorsunuz? Alfred , Dick ve Bayan Gordon'a eşlik edip ihtiyaçları ile ilgilen,lütfen."

Odaya vardıklarında ilk başta Barbara günlük konulardan konuşmaya devam etti. Arada bir arkasına doğru hafifçe dönüp kontrol ediyordu. Dick buna hiçbir şekilde ihtiyaç duymuyordu. Çünkü Bruce'un emri belliydi. Alfred,Bruce aksi durumda bir emir verene kadar kapının önünde emir almaya hazır bir şekilde dikilmeye devam edecekti. Barbara da artık bu konuda ümidi kesmiş gibi duruyordu. Fakat beklemediği bir şey oldu ve yaşlı adam birden konuşmaya başladı.

"Ben size yiyecek bir şeyler getireyim,Efendim."

Adam kafasını aşağıya eğip bir nevi izin istedikten sonra kapıdan dışarıya çıktı. Açıkçası güzel bir zamanlamaydı. Eğer,Alfred onlara bu şansı vermese idi Dick'in aklının ucundan dahi geçmezdi bu şekilde Alfred'i uzaklaştırmak. Belki de Alfred ona gerçekten biraz olsun değer veriyordu.

Ah,işte zamanı gelmişti. Adamı düşünmediği her an bu konuşmayı kurmuştu aklında. Bruce'a karşı duyguları olduğu için yapmıyordu bunu. Hayır ... Sadece,Barbara bunu hak etmiyordu.Dick tüm bu yaptıklarından sonra Barbara'yı hak etmiyordu. Hiçbir şey Dick'in arabada yaptığı o şeyi affettiremezdi. Adamın onu ne kadar manipüle ettiğinin hiçbir önemi yoktu. Bu, Barbara'nın hak etmeyeceği türden bir hataydı. Ama söze ilk başlayan Barbara oldu.

"Dick?" Oğlanın gözleri kızınkileri buldu. Ne söyleyeceğini merak ediyordu. "Neden? .... Neden, dükkandan ayrıldıktan sonra beni hiç aramadın? Daha öncesini anlayabiliyorum , ama ..."

İşte! Ya şimdi bu işe bir son verecekti ya da sadece kendine karşı değil Barbara'ya karşı da suçluluk duyarak yaşamaya devam edecekti.

"Kafam karışıktı."

Oğlanın sözleriyle kızın kaşları çatıldı. Hayır,Dick konuşmaya devam et. Şimdi biraz üzülebilir ama daha sonra senin gibi birinden kurtulduğu için şükredecek.

"Ben ... Babs , seni çok seviyorum. Öylesine çok seviyorum ki, dünyada bu derece sevdiğim tek insan sensin. Sen benim şu dünyada sahip olduğum belki de her şeysin. Ama ... Tüm bu sevgililik olayı ... Kafamı karıştırıyor. Belki de sadece duygularım sana karşı çok yoğun olduğu için sana o yönde hislerim olduğunu düşündüm. Sensiz bir hayat düşünemiyorum. Ama duygularımızın aslında sadece arkadaşça olmasından korkuyorum ; daha da kötüsü bunu çok geç fark edebileceğimizden . Ben aramızdaki bu şeyi kaybetmek istemiyorum. Eğer, tüm bu söylediklerimden sonra benimle irtibatı koparmak istersen bunu anlarım. Ama bunu sana söylemek zorundayım. Daha geç konuşursak daha da çok kırılacaksın . Canının yanmasını istemiyorum. Ömrünü bir yalan ile harcamanı hiç istemiyorum. Ben ... Kafam çok karışık."

Barbara sakince önlerinde uzanan geniş ekranı inceliyordu. Parmakları birbirleri ile oynuyordu. Dick, kızın aklından neler geçtiğini bire bir biliyordu. Keşke ağlasaydı kız. Keşke bu derece güçlü olmasaydı. Keşke böyle kesik kesik nefesler koy vermeseydi. Bir anda kafası yanındaki oğlanı döndü .

"Tamam ... " Kuru dudaklarını yaladı hafifçe. "Sen ... Çok haklısın. Ben de bunu düşünmeliydim." Yine kesik bir nefes aldı kız. Elleri oğlanınkileri buldu. Şimdi dudaklarında kırık bir tebessüm vardı. "Sen benim için kaybedemeyeceğim kadar çok değerlisin , Dick. Sen, ne istersin o ol benim için. Yeter ki yanımdan ayrılma." Emin olmayarak hafifçe kollarını açtı kız. Oğlan kızın kendisinin bu yaptığı hayvanlığa böyle bir karşılık verdiğine inanamıyordu. Kendisi de kızdan farklı olmayan bir şekilde emin olmayarak kıza sardı kendini. Özlemle kızın saçlarını kokluyordu. Ne yaptığının farkında değildi.

"Seni çok seviyorum, Barbara. Lütfen beni bırakma."

Barbara ve Bruce'un arasındaki fark bu kadar açıktı.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lütfen, yemeğe kalın,Komiser. Eminim Alfred çok güzel bir sofra hazırlıyordur. "

Bruce'un elini sıkmakta olan adam içten bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Çok isterdim, ama benim ilgilenmem gereken işler ve Barbara'nın da yetişmesi gereken bir keman kursu var.Artık başka bir zamana. "

Komiser Gordon, Bruce ile vedalaşıp da kapının dışına çıkarken Barbara ile Dick da sarılarak vedalaşıyorlardı. Dick kızın sıcak nefesini kulaklarında hissettiğinde şaşkınlıkla bir nefes koy verdi. "Dick..." Barbara'nın Bruce'un önünde bir şey yapması durumunda Dick bunun sonucunu ödeyecek olanın kendisi olduğunun farkındalığı içinde yutkundu. Konuşmakta olan kızın dudakları kulaklarına hafifçe temas edip uzaklaşıyor , sonra yine geriye dönüyordu.

"Görüşürüz, Küçük Kuş. Bunu çok büyütme, tamam mı?"

Kızın sözleri bittiğinde dudakları oğlaninkileri buldu. Büyütülecek bir şey değildi, gerçekten de. Sadece ıslak, basit, anlık ve sıcak bir öpücük. Ama masum değil. Kızın dudaklarının kendisinindekilerin üzerinde aldığı şekilde , hareket edişinin şeklinde bir şey Dick'in kalbini deli gibi attıran bir şey vardı. Kan vahşice bedenine fışkırırken göğsünü yakıyordu. Kızın dudakları kendisininkilerden ayrıldıktan sonra gözlerini açacak gücü bulması on beş saniye aldı. Kızın pembe dudakları oyuncu bir şekilde kıvrılmıştı. Gözlerinde canlı bir parıltı vardı. Kızın sağ eli hafifçe oğlanın omuzunu sıktı.

"Beni aramayı ihmal etme."

Misafirlerin gitmiş olduğunu belirten kapının tık sesini duyana kadar Dick, Bruce'un varlığını tamamen unutmuştu. Ruh gözü adamın benliğini yakan sıcak bakışlarını fark ettiğinde gözleri buluştu. Dick korkuyla derin bir nefes çekti içine. Adam gözlerini üzerinden ayırmadan oğlana doğru yürüyordu. Adam tam önünde durup dikilmeye başladığında oğlanın görebildiği tek şey adamın ayakkabılarıydı.

"Önden yürümeye başla. "

Oğlan sessizce başını salladı ve adam ile göz göze gelmemeye çalışarak direkt arkasına dönüp adamın emrine uydu. Merdivenleri çıkarken aklında ani bir şekilde çakan soruyu sormadan edemedi.

"Nereye gidiyoruz? "

Keşke arkasını dönmesiydi. Soruyu sorarken başını hafifçe arkaya eğmesi adamın gözlerini üstünden hiç ayırmadan popusunu takip ettiğini görmesi için yeterliydi. Adamın gözleri kendisininkileri bulduğunda orada hiçbir utanç belirtisi yoktu. Adam duygusuz bir ses tonu ile cevap verirken Dick korkuyla önüne döndü.

"Benim odama."

Dick'in omurgası yılan formuna bürünüyordu. Yılan hafifçe kasları arasında gerindi. Yılanın emri ile Dick'in bedeni buz kesti ve olduğu basamaktan ileri gidemedi. Adam bu duruma karşı bir şey demedi ve sadece bekledi. Dick derin bir nefes aldı -bu aralar en çok yaptığı şey buydu. Dick bedeninin kontrolünü yeniden geri kazanırken yılan eski formuna dönüyordü. Sadece on beş saniye sonra bir üst basamağa çıkmıştı bile. Kontrol ondaydı. Sadece konuşacaklardı.

Bruce'un odası kendisininki ile aynı katta, aynı kanattaydı -aile katında. Ama daha önce hiç hangi odanın adama ait olduğunu sorgulamamıştı. Kendi odasının kapısından geçerlerken adam bir itirazda bulunmadı.

"Koridorun sonunda. "

Ah, elbette. Plana göre koridorun sonuna denk gelen odalar en geniş odalardı. Diğerleri hep aslında birbirleriyle aynı oranda olan birleştirilmiş ya da ayrık bırakılmış odalardı. Kapının önüne geldiklerinde Bruce oğlana kapıyı açtı ve girmesi için işaret etti. Oğlan içeriye girerken kapının kilit sesini duyduğunda şaşkınlıkla arkasına döndü. Kapının önünde duran iri yapılı adam anahtarı umursamazca yere attı. Anahtar geniş koltuğun ardında gözden kaybolmuştu. Oğlanın gözleri kaybolmuş anahtardan ayrılıp adamınkileri buldu. Adam kollarını göğsünde birleştirmiş bir bulmacayı çözmeye çalışırcasına oğlanı inceliyordu.

"Dick, ben sana ne demiştim?"

Ne demişti? Adamın ağzından çıkan her kelime Dick'e o derece mantıksız geliyordu ki! Dick'in düşünebildiği tek şey koltuğun arkasında kaybolmuş anahtar ve kilitlenmiş kapıydı o anda. Adam yavaşça anahtarı saklayan koltuğa doğru yürüyordu. Bacaklarını üst üste atarken Dick'in omurgasındaki yılanı tıslatan cinsten pis bir bakışı vardı Dick'in bedeni üstünde sürünen.

"Şimdi, Dick.Olduğun yerden ayrılma ve soyunmaya başla."

Eğer adama beş dakika,bir kalem ve bir top kağıt verse adam Dick'i aşağılamanın milyonlarca yolunu içeren bir liste yapabilirdi. Adamı emirlerine uyacağını düşündürtmüş şey de neydi? Oğlan sesinde belirli bir öfkeyle konuşmaya başladı.

"Hayır." Gözleri cesurca adamınkilere dikti. "Böyle saçma sapan bir şey yapmayacağım. "

Başka bir zaman olsa adamın çenesinde seğirmekte olan o kas Dick'i bu cümleyi kurduğuna pişman ettirirdi. Ama artık adamın gözlerindeki lavlarla dolu o karanlık , derin kuyu onu korktmuyordu. Veyahut oğlan artık korkuyu göz ardı edebiliyordu.

"Daha önce hiç o kızla birlikte oldun mu?"

Ne? Şimdi de bu saçma sorulara mı muhattap oluyordu? Ona neydi? Dick eğer yalan söylediğinde adamın bunu anlamayacağını bilseydi hiç düşünmeden yalan söylerdi.

"Bu ne biçim bir soru? Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?"

Adamın gözlerinde "Bu bir ölüm tehdidir. " çığlığı atan bir bakış vardı. O bakış Dick'e bir sonraki cümlesini unutturdu ve sessizce yutkunmasına sebep oldu. Adamın sesi öfke doluydu.

"Bana daha önce kimlerle kaç defa birlikte olduğunu söyleyeceksin. Şimdi! Ben senin hazır olmadığına inanıp yanlış bir şey yaparım diye elimi sana değdirmeye dahi korkarken ; aklımda her an sen olduğun halde sağlıklı bir şekilde büyü diye senden bucak bucak kaçarken kimlerleydin?"

Dick çığlık atmak ve tüm bu saçmalığa, aşağılanmaya bir son vermek istiyordu. Adrenalin ve tam olarak ne olduklarını çıkaramadığı stres hormonları damarlarında tırmanıyor ; kaslarının kaskatı kesilmesine sebep oluyordu. Eğer dili böylesine dolanmasaydı adama hak ettiği cevabı verirdi. Ama yapabildiği tek şey kaskatı kesilmiş ensesinin yavaşlatıcı etkisi altında başını yana sallamak oldu. Dışarıdan bozulmuş kurulu oyuncak bebekler gibi görünüyor olmalıydı.

Adamın burnundan çıkan ejderha nefesi alnına çarptı. Ne ara adam yanına gelmişti ? Düşünceleri birbirlerinden o derece uzak mesafeler arasında konumlanmıştı ki ; adamın kolu belini sararken itiraz etmenin fikri dahi çok uzaktı erişimine. Adamın dudakları tıpkı kızın yaptığı gibi sahiplenircesine dudaklarına kapanırken bedeni felç geçiriyordu. Tabi, bilinçsizce titremekte olan kaslarını saymayacak olursa. Adamın dili kendisininin cevap vermeyeninkini bulurken Dick'in yaptığı tek şey nefes almaktı. Belinin etrafındaki kolu onu daha da çok kendi bedenine bastırırken adamın ağzı Barbara ' dan kalanları imha etmeye çalışıyordu. Tanrım, daha ne kadar onu öpmeye çalışmaya devam edecekti?

Adamın ejderha nefesi birkaç santimetre uzağından burnunun üstüne çarparken yılan bu hastalıklı bedeni geride bırakıp onun ile birlikte ölmeden önce kaçmak istiyordu. Adamın gür sesi yılanın korkuyla olduğu yere büzülüp saklanmasına sebep oluyordu.

"Dick, gözlerime bak."

Bakamazdı. Hareket edemiyordu ki. Boynunu hafifçe aşağıya eğmiş bir dakikadır olduğu yerde duruyordu. Ensesi kasılmaktan acıyla inliyordu. Ağzını aralayıp bir şeyler söylemeye çalıştı ama sadece dişlerinden ayrılan dilinin cık sesi duyuldu. Adamın sol eli hafifçe saçlarında geziniyordu. Sesli bir nefes koy verdi.

"Bana bakmayacaksın, öyle mi? "

Adam şimdi kulağının üstündeki kıkırdağı kemiriyordu. Sağ eli oğlanın kaba etini okşarken onu daha da kendine çekiyor, onu sahipleniyordu. Öteki eli tehditkar bir şekilde ensesini sarmıştı. Konuşurken nefesi kulaklarına esiyordu.

"İki yıl, Dick.İki yıldır neden senden kaçıyorum sanıyorsun? Ben yokken neler yaptığını bana tek tek anlatacaksın. Sana dokunduğumda benden kaçmayacaksın. Kız seni öperken hiç halinden şikayet etmiyordun. Daha yeni tanıştığın biriyle kahkahalar içinde hiç gerisini düşünmeden bütün gününü geçirebiliyorsun. Bana gelince neden böylesine ketum oluyorsun?"

Hah! Biliyordu! Ilk geldiği günden beri adamın gözünde böyle bir konumdaydı, demek. Bütün bunlaın hiçbiri Dick'in suçu değildi. Adamın bakışlarındaki o şeydi onu hep adamdan uzak tutan,zaten. Demek ona acıyıp sağlıklı bir şekilde büyümesi için zaman vermişti, ha? Ne fark ederdi ki? Koyunu ne kadar çayıra salarsan sal, ; koyun yine kesilecek. Ha sütten kesilmiş ; ha kesilmemiş! Kendisini alaycı bir tebessüm içinde buldu. Adamın varlığı onun üzerinde Joker Venomdu. Bedenin kontrolünü geri kazanmış olacaktır yüzünü yukarı kaldırmış, az önce adamın emrettiği gibi gözlerine bakıyordu.

"Sağlıklı bir şekilde büyümemi ve hazır olmamı bekledin. Ne için?

Oğlanın sorusunun aynı kapıya çıkan iki manası vardı.Neden? Ve beklediğin neydi? Adamın dudaklarındanda bir babanın oğluna verdiği türden o sıcak tebessümü görmek midesini bulandırdı. Kendi babası ve annesi de ona benzer bir şekilde gülümserlerddi.Ailesinin ona verdiklerine benzeyen bu bakışlar ise sadece tenini aşındırıyordu.

"Sana dokunduğumda tıpkı bugün bu yatakta yaptığın gibi zevk içinde ismimi söylemen için."

Tanrım! Söylemiş miydi.? Dick sadece sessiz bir şekilde adama izin verdiğini sanıyordu. Adam gözünde hala aynı sahte duygular ile yüzünü inceliyordu. Eğer adamın niyeti böyle olmasa Dick bu bakışta kendini kaybedebilirdi. Elinde kalan tek şey Bruce ' du ne olursa olsun.

"İlk geldiğim günden beri... Iki yıldır. Seni böyle bir şey düşünmeye iten ne vardı? Ben mi bir şey yaptım?"

"Dick,sen bana ilk o gece yaşlı gözlerle bakıp sarıldığında ben senin benim olduğunu anlamıştım. Her şeyini kaybetmiştin ve ben senin her şeyin oldum. Bakışların bana her defasında her şeyi anlatıyor. Neden kimseye değil de bana sarıldın? "

"Çünkü en yakında sen vardın! Çünkü hiçbir gösterinin olmadığı o gece o saçma vakfın için bizim sirki tuttun. Çünkü özellikle bizim gösteriye çıkmamızı istediniz! Hiç kendini suçladığın olmuyor mu? Eğer özellikle Uçan Graysonlar'ı gösterinde istemeseydin , en önde oturup ailemin gözü- ... "

"Eğer sizi ben tutmasaydım başka bir gösteride olacaktı."

"Evet, ama bu sefer ölen belki de benim ailem olmayacaktı.O hasta aklından neler geçiyor? Ikimiz de yetim olduğumuz için ruh ikizleri filan mı olduğumuzu düşünüyorsun? "

Adamın kaşları çatıldı. Gözleri öfkeyle yandığı halde oğlanın elmacık kemiklerini kavrayan başparmağı ve saçlarını okşamakta olan diğer parmakları oldukça nazik. Fakat oğlan adamın parmaklarının aslında nasıl sinirle kasılmakta olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Konuşurken dahi dudakları bir çizgi gibi kalıyordu adamın.

"Biz birbirimize aitiz, Dick. Buna ne isim verirsen ver. "

Dick adamın daha fazla sözüne devam etmesine izin vermedi.

"Nasıl? Nasıl ailesini yeni gözleri önünde kaybetmiş , gözleri yaşlı küçük bir çocuğa bakıyorsun ve ilk düşündüğün şey yatakta ismini nasıl çığıracağı oluyor? En azından haberim olsun birkaç sene sonra benden bıkıp da beni rahat bırakmana dair bir şansım var mı? Ne yaparsan yap, Bruce. Eğer senden bugün kurtulmanın bir yolunu bulamazsam elbette bir gün on sekiz yaşına geleceğim. Ya o zamana kadar bana olan ilgini kaybedersin ya da o gün gelince ben arkama bakmadan bu kahrolası yerden kaçarım. "

Adamın eli belini acı verici bir şekilde etrafında sardı.Aralarındaki mesafe sıfırlanmıştı. Hatta eksilere bile düşmüş olabilirdi.Adamın kafasını arkadan saran elleri saçlarından çekerek oğlanın yüzünü yukarıya doğru kaldırdı.Sanki birazdan öpüşeceklerdi.

"Hiçbir yere gidemezsin. Ne hakla beni böyle iğrenç bir ithamla yargılıyorsun? Sen benim elinin altında oyuncak isteyen bir pedofili olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun? Eğer öyle bir ilgim olsaydı şimdiye çoktan seni altımda yatırıyor olurdum."

Dick yine dayanamadı ve adamın sözünü kesti.

"Yapmadın mı? Sen bana tecavüz ettin!"

"Sen de gözümün önünde aşk yaşadın!"

"Kendime ait, normal bir hayatım mı olması zoruna gidiyor? Kendine ne yalanlar söylersen söyle ; ben seni istemiyorum. Ve dün gece benim odamda , kendi vesayetin altındaki bir çocuğa tecavüz ettin sen! "

"Tüm o yaptıklarım... Sana daha beterini yapabilirim, Dick. O zaman tecavüz ün ne olduğunu anlarsın. Istesem, seni bu odaya hapsederim ve kimse bundan haberdar dahi olmaz. Senin gitmene izin vereceğimi mi sanıyorsun? Kaç yaşına gelirsen gel beni bırakamazsın. Seni bulurum, Dick. Nereye gidersen git, seni bulurum.Ve bir kere dahi benden kaç , seni buna hiç tahmin edemeyeceğin bir biçimde pişman ederim. Şimdi odana gidebilirsin. Ama göreceksin. Ve işte o zaman kendi isteğinle yatağıma geleceksin. "

Adam ellerini bedeninden çekerken Dick sadece adamın gözlerinin içine inatla bakıyordu.Adam ona kavgaya tahrik edercesine gülümsedi ve arkasına dahi bakmadan odadan çıktı.

Sessizce koridorda odasına giden yolda ilerlerken Dick adamın sözünü tutup tutmayacağını çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. O gece sabaha kadar koltukta uzanmış oyun oynadı.Çünkü artık odası dahi eskisi gibi güvenli değildi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzun bir süre yazmayacağım deyip sonra iki tane bölüm birden eklemek kulağa çok garip geliyor ama ben ilk defa bir hikaye yazacak sabrı gösteriyorum ömrümde ve düşünebildiğim tek şey,hayattaki şu anki amacım ve mutluluğum resmen bu hikayeyi yazmak oldu.Siz yine de bundan sonraki bölümlerimin arasında biraz fazla uzun bir zaman olursa şaşırmayın.Çünkü sanırım bir gün tükeneceğim.

"

Julie Madison ve Bruce Wayne

Evlilik Yolunda

Son günlerde Under The Wings dizisindeki rolü ile gündemde olan ünlü oyuncu Julie Madison ile ünlü milyarder iş adamı Bruce Wayne inişli çıkışlı birlikteliklerini evlilik yoluna taşıma kararı aldılar.

Yıllardır birlikte yakalanıp da ilişkilerini sürekli inkar etmeye devam eden çiftin nişanlandığı gerçeği güzel oyuncunun twitter hesabından parmağında nişan yüzüğü ile verdiği poz ve altına eklediği samimi mesajla ortaya çıktı.

"Hayat işte böyle bir şey! Sevdiğin adamın sana dizleri üstüne çöküp teklif edeceği anı yıllar boyunca ne kadar hayal edersen et, gerçeğe dönüştüğünde kendini mutluluk gözyaşları içinde buluyorsun . @b_wayne ♥♥♥"

Çifti uzun zamandır tanıyan bir arkadaşlarının anlattığına göre Milyarder Playboy güzel oyuncuya gönlünü çok fena bir şekilde kaptırmış.

"Dizleri üstünde çöküp de teklif ederken ben de oradayım. Bruce'u daha önce hiç gözlerinde böyle bir parıltıyla görmemiştim. İkisi de resmen bulutların üzerindeler. "

Ne diyelim? Yeni gözde çiftimize ömür boyu mutluluklar diliyor ; düğün tarihinin açıklanacağı zamanı büyük bir merakla bekliyoruz.

"

Bruce, Dick'i kendi halinde bırakmaya başlayalı üç hafta olmuştu. Daha önceden de bu sessizliğe maruz kalmış olan oğlan bunun altından hoşuna gitmeyecek bir şeylerin çıkacağını adı gibi biliyordu. Adam onun yatağına kendi isteği ile geleceği kehanetinde bulunduğunda Dick adamın ona ya öyle ya da böyle bunu yaptıracağını anlamıştı.Ya arzuyla ona gidecekti ; ya da adam onu buna mecbur bıraktıracak bir şey yapacaktı. Ne olucak olursa olsun Dick, adamın ona tanıdığı bu zamanı sonuna kadar kullanacaktı. Derslerinin hiçbirine katılmıyordu ve kahvaltısını eder etmez kendini evden dışarıya atıyordu. Genelde okulun çıkış saatine kadar kafasına göre takılıyor ve ardından Barbara ile geziyorlardı. Eh, tabi bir de öğle yemeklerini birlikte yiyorlardı.

Acele ile kahvaltısını yapmak için aşağıya indiğinde kahvesi ve kahvaltı tabağının yanında alışık olmadığı bir şekilde ince bir gazete veya bir gazete ekini bırakılmış buldu. Gazetenin oraya bilinçli bir şekilde bırakıldığını anlaması için Richard Feynman olmasına gerek yoktu. Sessizce gözlerini basit metnin üzerinde gezdirirken ister istemez dudaklarına bir tebessüm yayıldı.Gerçekten, onu kıskandırabileceğini mi düşünüyordu? Evlenecek bile olsa bu Dick'in işine yarardı olsa olsa! Malikanede bir kadın olursa eğer Bruce ona bu şekilde yaklaşamazdı. Eğer ki yaklaşacak olursa bile sırları uzun bir süre gizli kalmazdı. Omzunda birden beliren el onu korkuyla olduğu yerde sıçrattı. Adamın sıcak nefesi kulağına fısıldadı.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?"

"Umarım onu buraya gelin getirirsin. "

"Benden o kadar kolay kurtulabileceğini mi sanıyorsun? Biliyorsun, değil mi? Evlendikten sonra seni evlat edinebilirim, basın bunu çok sevecektir."

"İnsanlar beni senin çocuğun olarak tanıyacak ve sen de geceleri ırzıma mı geçeceksin? "

"Sana daha önce de söyledim, Dick. Göreceksin ve tıpış tıpış kendi ayaklarınla bana geleceksin. Kendi iradenle. "

"Ben on dört yaşındayım, Bruce.Benim özgür iradem filan yok. Eğer bir gün sana gelirsem ve sana karşı koymazsam bu bunu istediğim manasına gelmeyecek. Sen beni susturmanın bir yolunu bulacaksın. Pasif tehditlerin veya manipülasyonun beni mecbur bırakacak ve ben bunun her anından nefret edeceğim. Ben senin dokunuşlarını arzulasam dahi bu senin yaptığın şeyin adını değiştirmez. O gün geldiğinde bunu iyi hatırla"

Adamın omuzunu sıkmakta olan eli neredeyse kemiklerini kıracaktı. Dick, adamın bütün bunlardan vazgeçip onu mutfak tezgahına dayayacağından korktu.

" Bunun cezasını başka bir zaman çekeceksin. Ama sanırım süprizin seni biraz daha erken bulacak. Akşam yedide seni olduğun yerden alacağım. Gününün tadını çıkar."

Oğlanın yanağına ıslak bir öpücük kondurup sessizce onu gerisinde bıraktı.

***

Oğlan Barbara'nın, Bruce onu almaya gelmeden önce gitmesi için ısrar etmişti ve kız ne kadar itiraz etse de sonunda boyun eğmişti. Adam gelene kadar ki süresini de Wally'yle telefonda konuşarak geçirmişti. Uçak ile dahi aktarmalı gitmesi gerekeceğinden en az yedi saat sürecek bir yolculuğa Bruce'u ikna etmesi imkânsızdı. Bu yüzden ki Keystones şu birkaç haftalık tatilinin bir parçası değildi. Şanslıydı ki Wally'nin ailesinin Gotham ' da bol bol işi çıkıyordu. Babs, Wally ve Dick iyi bir grup olmuşlardı,sadece dört defa bir araya gelmelerine rağmen.

Kulaklıkları kulağında Master of Insanity 'i dinliyordu araba önünde durduğunda. Kulaklıklaından Dio "Hürriyetin gitmiş.Sahip olduğun her şeyi elinden alıyor. " derken açılan kapının ardından adamın yüzü belirdi. Ne rastlantı ama! Kulaklıklarını çıkarırken, Dio ona bunlardan sağ çıkabileceğini söylüyordu.

"Kemerini takmayı unutma, Dick."

Yol boyunca adamın gözleri pek çok defa ona dönmüş olsa da hiçbir şey konuşmadılar. Dick onu bekleyen süpriz konusunda yeterince stres yapıyordu zaten. Araba ışıklar içindeki sirkin yanından geçerken özlemle karışık bir acı oğlanın kalbini yaktı. Sirki geçip gideceklerini sanırken arabanın sirkin biraz uzağındaki park alanına doğru giderken yavaşlamaya başlaması Dick'i şaşırttı. Bruce'u takip ederek çadırdan içeriye girerken adamın aklında hangi tilkilerin dolaştığını anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Gürültülü kalabalığın içinde yarım saatlik bekleme süresi hiçbir şeydi. Üstelik adama karşı takındığı suskun tavrı için de gürültü iyi bir bahane sunuyordu. Adam ona bir sosisli ve gazoz uzattığında şaşkınlıkla kabul etti. Bu tarz şeyleri özlemişti. Bazen kendisini karnı ağrıyana kadar pamuk şeker yemiş buluyordu. Ama ne yaparsa yapsın o eski tadı alamıyordu. Pamuk şekerin tadı annesi onu çok yediği için azarladığında güzeldi. Alfred onaylamaz bir bakış attığında bu yetmiyordu.

Gösteri başladıktan sonra da adam her hangi bir şey söylemeye çalışmadı. Ateş gösterisi başladığında Dick artık adamın tek niyetinin onu buraya getirerek onunla yakınlaşmak istemesi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Fakat bu çok erken verilmiş bir karardı.

Simsiyah saçları, kalem çekilmiş gözkapakları ardından cam gibi parlayan mavi gözleriyle kendisinin iki yıl önceki kopyası duruyordu karşısında. Kırmızılar içindeki üniforması dahi Dick'inkine inanılmaz bir biçimde benziyordu. Annesinin Küçük Kızılgerdan Kuşu...

Adamın eli kendisininkinin üzerine kondu hafifçe. Dick yırtıcı tarafından ölümcül bir yara almış bir karacaymışçasına çaresizce titriyordu, kasları spazm geçiriyordu ama hiçbir yere kaçamıyordu. Aslanın ağzından kaçış yoktu. Yabancı el hafifçe kendisinin birlikte kavuşturulmuş olanlarını buldu.

"Görüyorsun, ya. Sana oynayacak oyuncak aramıyorum derken doğruyu söylüyordum. Tek istediğim sensin. Eğer gidersen kimseyi seni sevdiğim gibi sevmem ama seni geri almak için her şeyi yaparım. Mesela şu çocuk.,.. Eminim arkadan epey sana benziyordur. Eğer beni bırakırsan çok kısa bir sürede yeni bir çocuğu vesayetim altına aldığımı duyarsan şaşırma. "

Işte Dick'i korkutan fırtına! Bruce'un onu kendi ayaklarıyla yatağına getirtmek için onu kötü bir şekilde tehdit edeceğini biliyordu. Ne tatlı dili ne de kıskandırma çabaları işe yaramıştı çünkü.Ama Dick, asla bu türden bir şey beklemiyordu. Adam gerçekten de aklını kaçırmıştı.

Dick'in yüzü, vücudu soğuk terlerle kaplanmıştı. Başı acı bir ağrıyla düşüncelerini engelliyor, midesi bulanıyordu. Önünde oturan minik kızın üzerine kusmak hiç de iyi bir fikir değildi, üstelik.Tüm bu kalabalıktan, insanlardan kurtulmalıydı. Eski yuvasının bu kötü kopyasından ; artık kendisi ile hiçbir benzerliği kalmamış o hayalet klondan. Hepsinden kaçmalıydı. Bir fısıltıyı andıran sesi ağzından çıktığında adamın onu duyabiliyor olması bir mucizeydi.

"Tamam... Geliyorum. Gidelim."

Adam hafif çe başını salladı. Elinden tutarak oğlanı da yerinden kaldırdı. Arabaya varana kadar ikisi de farklı sebeplerle ellerini birbirlerinden ayırmadılar. Arabayı sürerken dahi adamın sürekli olarak onu izlediğini biliyordu. Dick ağlamadı. Histeri filan da geçirmedi. Artık hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu. Boşluk onu dolduruyordu.

Bunun adı tecavüzdü. Ona istediği kadar nazik olsun , istediği kadar "Seni seviyorum. " desin. Belki onun kemiklerini kırmıyor, zorla içine girerken dahi nazik olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ama bunun adı tecavüzdü. Ne kadar az kanadığının önemi yoktu. Adam ne kadar kayganlaştırıcı kullanırsa kullansın! Dick'in bedeni adamın dokunuşlarına istediği gibi karşılık versin.

Dick'in ruhunu yıkıyor, aklını karıştırıyordu adam. Bunun adı istismardı. Adam onun ona karşı olan karmaşık duygularını kullanıyordu. Dick Bruce'u hep sevmişti. Hep onun gözünde önemli biri olmak istemişti. Eve geldiğinden beri adamın ondan bucak bucak kaçması hayallerini yıkmıştı. Yeni bir aile elde edememişti ve bu yüzden Bruce'a hep öfke doluydu. Kalbinin çarpış şekli, tüm o Freud ve Sophokles saçmalıkları...Adam onu o kahrolası pikniğe iki yıl önce götürseydi bunların hiçbiri yaşanmayacaktı. Neden ona babalık yapmak istemiyordu? Neden onu böyle s..ecek bir şey olarak görüyordu? Neden Dick'in bu basit ergenlik hislerini ona karşı kullanıyordu? Bunun adı istismardı. Adamın öpücüklerini delicesine arzulamış olan tarafı gelip geçiciydi. Adam ona izin verseydi bu yanlış yola ikisi de sapmayacaktı. Adam onun onu nasıl sevdiğini anlamıyordu. Oğlanın bu duygularının onun davranışlarını haklı çıkardığını düşünüyordu. Oğlanın ona olan sevgisini kullanıp onu bununla manipüle ediyordu. Aklını karıştırıyor, onu bunu istediğine ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Akıl oyunlarında adam bir numaraydı. Dick içinin suçluluk duygusu ile kaplandığı tüm o anları hatırladı.

Odaya vardıklarında adamın dudakları onunkilere kapandığında itiraz etmedi. Fakat önceki gibi bunda o eski sıcaklığı bulamadı. Artık bu öpücükler kendi içinde kapışmaya sebep olmuyor ; aklını karıştırmıyordu. Tüm bu yanlışlığa rağmen doğru hissettiren tek şey de gitmişti. Adam ona sarılsa bile bu artık yanlıştı. Adamın ona yaklaşma şeklinde doğru olan hiçbir şey yoktu. Ve artık Dick içinde adama karşı hissettiği o duygulara erişimini kapamıştı.

Dudaklar dudaklarını aralıyor, adamın dili önce dudaklarında geziniyor sonra diline değiyordu. Adamın elleri tşörtünün altına girip sırtını okşamaya başladı. Kulağına fısıldadı.

"Beni istiyor musun, Dick?"

Oğlan yalan söylerken hiç tereddüt etmedi. Ama yine de adamın gözlerine bakamadı. "Evet."

Adamın sağ eli saçlarını buldu. Uzun parmakları ve geniş avucu oğlanın kafatasının şeklini alıp saçlarını alırken konuştu.

"Sesini duymak istiyorum. Zevk almanı istiyorum."

Oğlan hafifçe başını salladı. Adam o numara yaptığında bunu fark edecek olsa dahi buna inanmayı isteyecekti. Dick bazen adamın hiç kimsenin yaşamadığı bir gerçeklikte yaşadığını düşünüyordu. Mağarasından çıktığında insan maskesi giyen, kendine has duygu ve düşünceleri olan delüzyonel bir yaratık.

Adamın elleri cildini okşarken yavaşça tşörtünü çıkarıyordu. Tşörtünü çıkardığında oğlanı yatağa doğru uzattırdı. Elleri bedeninde geziniyor, dudaklar ve diller cildini seviyordu. Adam göğüs ucunu iki parmağı arasında sıktığında acıyla inledi. Adamın kafası yukarı kalktı ve gözleri oğlaninkileri buldu.

"Beni sevdiğini söyle."

Oğlan yutkundu ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Seni seviyorum, Bruce. "

Adamın elleri cildinde dolanırken adamın ağzı o çok sevdiği Dick'in boğazını bulmuştu. Kulağının altındaki kısımları diliyle ıslıyor, öpüyordu.

"Bana bunu göster, Dick. Beni seni sevdiğim gibi sev."

Oğlanın sağ eli hafifçe adamın yanaklarını buldu. Aklında bir saat önce gördüğü hayaletin resmi belirirken hafifçe başını yukarı kaldırıp adamın dudaklarına erişti. Sakince adamı öperken adam dilinin içeri girmesine izin verdi. Daha da çok adama sokuldu. Sonra bir anda kendini geniş yatakta adam ile yuvarlanırken buldu. Şimdi o adamın üstündeydi. Yeni duruma ayak uydurdu ve adamın yaptığı gibi kendini bedenlerini kilitlerken buldu. Bedenlerinin arasına hava girmesine izin vermezken düşündüğü tek şey adamı memnun edebilmekti. Kalemlenmiş cam gözler ona devam etmesini söyledi. Hafifçe adama sürtünürken dudakları daha da sahipleniyordu adamınkileri. Adamın gömleğinin düğmelerini açıp hafifçe göğsünde ellerini gezdirirken o gözler yüzünde yanıyordu. Adamın bedeni üstünde biraz oynadı ve adamın fermuarını açabilecek kadar aşağıya indi.

"Pantolonumu toptan çıkar. Sonra kendin soyun."

Sessizce adamın emrini yerine getirdi. Kıyafetlerini çıkarırken adamın üzerinde gezinen bakışları midesindeki asiti daha da yakıcı hale getiriyordu.

"Dick, hiçbir şekilde bir çocuğun bedenine sahip olmadığını biliyorsun, değil mi?

Gittiğin hiçbir yerde yaşını sorgulamazlar. "

Hala "Aradığın pedofili ben değilim." oyununu oynuyorlardı, ha? Dick adamın garip komplimanını hiç duymamış gibi davrandı. Adam ne düşünürse düşünsün, Dick sağlıklı kararlar verebilen bir yetişkin olmadığını çok iyi biliyordu.

"Ne yapmalıyım? "

Adamın dudakları tembelce yukarı kıvrıldı. Yukarıya kaldırdığı eli ile hafifçe gel işareti yaptı. Dick yanına yaklaştığında bacaklarını araladı. Oğlan ister istemez gözlerini kaçırdı. Işıkta görmeye alışık olduğu türden bir manzara değildi. Adam yanındaki minik, kabarık yastıkların birini alıp kendi altına koydu. Hafifçe kendini okşamaya başlarken gözleri bir an olsun oğlanınkilerden ayrılmamıştı.

"Bana sahip olmanı istiyorum."

Oğlanın gözleri istemsizce irileşti. Ne demek istiyordu?

"Gel buraya, Dick. Tıpkı deminki gibi."

Oğlan kararsızca adamın sözüne uyup bacaklarını aralayarak adamın kalçaları üstünde çöktü.Adamın gözlerinin içine bakıyordu bir cevap ararcasına.

"İçime girmeni istiyorum."

Şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırptı. "Ben...Yapamam..."

"Niye? Bana sahip olmak istemiyor musun?"

"Şey... Bunun için şe-"

"Kayganlaştırıcı istemiyorum. Eğer birazcık seni rahatlatacaksa dahi benim sana yaptığımdan daha beter canımı yakmanı istiyorum."

Adam gerçekten kafayı yemişti. Bu şekilde tüm bunları düzeltebileceğini nasıl düşünebilirdi? Kafasını yana salladı."Hayır. Bunu yapmayacağım."

"Bunu yapmayacak mısın?"

Adamın ellerinin olduğu yeri okşamaya başlarken bunu yaptığına kendi dahi inanamıyordu. "Benden başka bir şey iste." Parmakları organın ucunu bulduğunda adam olduğu yerde titredi. Adamın göğsü hızla yukarı çıkıp aşağıya iniyordu.

"Çekmecede. Al onu."

Yatağın içinde birazcık yer değiştirmesi ile karşısında ne olduklarını ancak vahşi bir hayal gücü ile tahmin edebileceği çeşit çeşit objeyle karşılaştı. Dün gece gördüğü şişeyi eline alırken çekmeceyi korkuyla kapattı.

Eski konumuna geri dönerken yabancı maddenin nereden çıktığını bulmaya çalışıyordu. Sonunda başardığında adamın dudaklarında daha önceden hiç görmediği bir tebessüm ile onu izlediğini fark etti.

Adamın içine yavaşça girerken onu okşamaya devam ediyordu. Adamın isteği doğrultusunda hızını yavaş bir şekilde artırırken kendisinin dün gece yaptığının aksine adamın bundan zevk almaya başladığını fark etti.Daha hızlı ve daha derine... Adamın ondan istediği her şey buydu.Adamın prostatına erişmişken çığlık atan tek kişi adam değildi. Dick sadece zevk alıyormuş gibi yapmayı çok isterdi. Ama kimi kandırıyordu? Adamın içine boşalan o olmuştu sonuçta.

Adam ona sarılmış birlikte uyurlarken Dick en azından ismini bilmediği mavi gözlü, siyah saçlı bir çocuğu kurtardığını biliyordu. Ama onun ruhunu kim kurtaracaktı?


	13. Chapter 13

"İşte, ben kıza anlattıkça anlatıyorum. Okuldan, nereden geldiğimden bahsediyorum. Hatta bir ara bizim gruptaki arkadaşları bile tanıttım kıza. Yani bildiğin hayat öykümü anlattım. Tabi bakıyorum konuyu döndüren benim ; kız sadece dinliyor. Ona nereden geldiğini sordum. Verdiği cevap da şu : "İngilizce yok.""

Dick de Barbara da hikayenin sonunu önceden bilseler ve ilk başta bunun hiç de komik bir durum olmadığını düşünseler de Wally'nin sözü bittiğinde kendilerini candan bir kahkaha atarken buldular.

"Of, Wally gerçekten de bunca şeyi anlattın ve kızın tavrı sana hiçbir şey fark ettirmedi mi? "

Barbara'nın sorusuyla Wally şımarık bir çocuk edasıyla dudaklarını büzdü.

"Ama anlamak mümkün değildi! Kız bana öyle bir şekilde bakıyordu ; öyle yoğun bir ilgiyle beni dinliyordu ki, ben kız bana vuruldu da ondan konuşamıyor diye düşündüm. "

Barbara dudağını ısırırken bıkmış bir ifadeyle başını yana sağlıyordu. Sesi komik bir bilmeceyi anlatıyormuşçasına çıkıyordu konuştuğunda.

"Oğlanlar..."

"Eh, çocuklar sizlerin aşk hayatınızda var mı bir şeyler? "

Wally'nin sorusu garip bir sessizlik doğurdu. Oğlan bir cevap beklerken yanlış bir şey deyip demediğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Ne Dick ne de Barbara bu konuda ne diyeceklerini bilemezlerken sessizliğe bir son veren tanımadıkları bir yabancı oldu.

Yabancı hiç yoktan Barbara'nın hemen arkasında belirmişti. Konuşurken kirli nefesi kızın yüzüne çarpıyordu.Eli kızın omzunu sıkıyorken Wally ve Dick ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyorlardı.

"Tatlım, senin gibi bir fıstığın bu çocuklarla işi ne ? Nede-"

Dick veya Wally ne olduğunu anlayıp da bir müdahalede bulunana kadar barın gölgelerini yararak çıkan bir el sarhoş yabancının elini tek bir hareketle kızın omuzundan çekmişti. Yüzü net olarak gözükmeyen kurtarıcıları hala sarhoşun bileğini tek eliyle sıkmaktaydı.

"Ne yapıyorsun, Sean? Sana gündüz gündüz bu kadar içmemeni söylemiştim. Daha yola çıkacağız. Tanrı aşkına, bir çocuğa asılacak kadar ne içtin böyle ?"

"Roy, dostum kör müsün? Bu fıstığın nesi çocuk ? Alev alıyor. Saçlarını görd-"

"Sen çok fazla konuşuyorsun. Hadi, Brad seni otele geri bırakacak. Artık asıldığın çocuklar gibi baban seni almaya gelicek, dostum.Hiçbirimiz senin için dönüş planlarımızı değiştirmeyiz. "

Tüm bunlar olurken ne Wally, ne Dick ne de Babs hiçbir şey diyemedi veya yapmadılar. Tacizci az önce ne olduğunu unutmuşçasına yumurta turşusu hakkında bir şeyler mırıldanarak uzaklaşıyordu.

Gölge yaklaştı ve masalarının başında dikildi. Grubun Dick dışındaki her üyesi gibi kızıl saçlı, yeşil gözlü genç bir oğlandı.

"Şimdi söyleyin bakalım, siz çocukların burada ne işi var?"

Dick veya Wally suçluluk duygusuyla oradaki varlıklarını savunamadılar. Ama şokun ilk dalgasını üzerinden atmış olan Barbara bu duruma sessiz kalmadı.

"Biz sürekli buraya geliriz, ama anlaşılan sen ve arkadaşın yenisiniz, ha?"

Oğlan burnundan sesli bir nefes koy verirken gülümsedi.

"Siz daha çocuksunuz, basit bir sarhoşu bile ben olmasam idare edemiyordunuz. Bir de buraya sürekli geliyoruz diye yalan söylüyorsunuz."

O sırada yanlarına yaklaşan barmen sordu.

"Babs, Dick? Ben arkadaydım, kusura bakmayın, yetişemedim. İyi misiniz?"

Oğlanlar sessizce başını sallıyorken Barbara kıvrılmış dudakları ve alev almış gözlerinde zaferle karşısındaki oğlanı inceliyordu. Konuşurken dahi gözleri oğlandaydı.

"Biz gayet iyiyiz, Ted. Çok sağol."

Ted'in gözleri masanın başında dikilen oğlana kaydı.

"Arkadaşınız mı oluyor, çocuklar?"

Barbara'nın bir kaşı yukarıya kalktı. Gözleriyle oğlanı tehdit ediyordu.

"Evet... Roy bizimle."

Oğlan hızla başını salladı.Avucunu Ted'e uzatırken kendini tanıttı.

"Roy Harper, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum."

Roy her ne kadar ilk başlarda aralarındaki birkaç yaş farkını gözlerine sokup memnuniyetsiz bir şekilde elindeki içkisine tüm ilgisini yöneltmiş olsa da konular konuları açtıkça o da sohbetlerine katılmaya başlamıştı. Ve o da artık çocuklar ne anlatıp ona gülüyorlarsa onlara katılıyordu sesli kahkahası ile. O da kendi anılarını anlatmaya başlamışken konulardan biri yasal koruyucusuna geldi. Yanlışlıkla nasıl onu yatakta bir kadınla iken yakalandığını anlatıyordu. Dick rahatsız oldu. Oliver Queen, Bruce'un iş yaptığı ve balolarda sık sık karşılaştığı arkadaşlarından biriydi. Acaba, Roy'a o da benzer şeyler yapıyor muydu? Dick çok iyi biliyordu ki Roy'un tüm bu rahatlığı ve davranışları sadece bir maske olabilirdi. Yine de Dick bunu düşünmek istemedi. Oğlan mutlu gözüküyordu. Kendi yalanlar ve maskeler ile dolu hayatının acısı yeterliydi. Bir de yeni yeni değer verdiği bu oğlanın kendisi ile aynı kaderi paylaştığı gerçeğine dayanamazdı. Barbara'nın sesi düşüncelerini kesti.

"Eh, bildiğim kadarıyla Bay Queen ve Bay Wayne epey iş yapıyorlar birlikte. Siz şimdiye kadar hala nasıl karşılaşmadınız ?"

Kahretsin! Dick bunu unuttuğuna inanamıyordu. Kimse onun vesayetinin Bruce'da olduğunu bilmiyordu ki. Roy, ilk Queen'in vasisi olduğunu söylediği an bunu anlamalıydı. Önce Oliver Queen öğrenecekti sonra Bruce'un tüm zengin arkadaşları. Tüm bunlar ortaya çıkmadığı sürece Dick'in şansı vardı. Kaçtığında kimse onun kimin vesayeti altında olduğunu bilmeyecekti, eğer Bruce onu kendisi bulmazsa tabi. Öyle olmasa dahi herkesin Dick'i, Bruce'un oğlu olarak görmesinde mide bulandırıcı bir şey vardı. Dick adamın dokunuşlarına şimdi dahi katlanamıyordu. Herkes onu adamın oğlu olarak kabul ederken nasıl hissedeceğini düşünemiyordu bile.

"Ah, şey ben aslında bunun bilinmesini istemiyorum. Yani, bu bir sır. Bruce da kimseye söylemiyor bu yüzden. "

"Eğer Ollie'nin bilmesini istemezsen, elbette söylemem. Sana epey hak veriyorum. Basın tam bir karın ağrısı olabiliyor bazen. "

Dick rahatlayarak tebessüm etti ve başını salladı.

"Sağol, Roy."

"Eee, ben size dün gece Gotham ' a yeni gelmişken başımıza gelen şeyi anlattım mı?"

Dick hemen arkasından yükselen derin sesi duyduğunda kaskatı kesildi.

"Başına her ne geldiyse umarım gözünde Gotham için kötü bir itibar bırakmamıştır."

Lanet! Lanet olsun! Dick hiç adamdan uzaklaşıp biraz olsun temiz hava alamayacak mıydı? Adamın eli omuzunu buldu. Canını yakmıyordu, nazikti adamın omuzunu tutan eli. Sadece Dick'i strese sokuyordu. Arkadaşlarının yanındayken dahi adamın ona dokunabiliyor olması anlık rüyasını elinden alıyor ve onu bir kabusa çeviriyordu. Sanki adamın eli ömrünün sonuna kadar iz bırakacaktı omuzunda.

Roy'un yanına doğru geçip oğlanın içeceğini elinden alan sarışın adam Dick'e gülümsedi.

"Bruce bana senden çok bahsetti, Dick. Seninle tanıştığıma ve Roy ile arkadaş olduğuna çok sevindim."

Dick hayatının en sahte tebessümlerinden birini adama armağan ederken aklı adamın kurduğu cümlede kayboluyordu. Bruce, adama Dick'in bahsetmişti! Neden? Bu kadar uzun süre bunu bir sır olarak saklayıp da neden şimdi açığa çıkarıyordu? Ne yapmaya çalışıyordu?

Adamın eli omuzundan ayrıldıktan sonra Dick, Babs' ın yanından uzaklaşıp yer açtığını fark etti.Gönülsüzce Bruce'a yer açmak için Babs'a doğru ilerlerken adam da tam yanına geçmişti. Dick'in dikkat çekmeden ilerleyeceği bir alan daha yoktu ve adamın bacakları, göğsü kendisininkilere dayanmış ona varlığını hatırlatıyordu.

"Siz çoktan kuralları yıkıp bu yaşta içmeye başladığınıza göre biz de kendimize bir şeyler söyleyelim, ha Oliver? Size de yiyecek bir şeyler ve meyve suyu söyleriz. Dick, sen buranın müdavimisin , yiyecekleri idare eder mi? "

Adamın ona yönelttiği son cümlesinde isimlendiremediği bir ton onu korkuyla doldururken zorla başını sallayarak cevap verdi. Adam ortadaki soğumuş patates kızartmalarından bir tane ağzına atarken oğlanı gözlüyordu. "Fazla bir seçenek yok gibi ama mekanı siz seçtiniz."

Wally şaşkınca duvarları inceliyor, Roy somurtmuş Oliver'a sert bakışlar atıyor, Barbara ise büyükleri de sohbeti katıp ortamı ısıtmaya çalışıyordu.Wally uzun bir sessizliğin ardından ilk defa konuştu.

"Ben artık gitsem iyi olacak, gece uçağımız var. "

Oliver yüzünde garip bir tebessüm ile başını salladı. Bruce ise sessizce bir onay verdi. Barbara da kaçma şansını yakalamanın rahatlığıyla ayağa kalktı.

"Ben de gitsem iyi olacak. Roy bizimle irtibatı kesme.Ve sizinle tanıştığıma çok memnun oldum, Bay Queen. Iyi günler, Bay Wayne."

Bir anlık duraklamadan sonra Dick'e arkadan sarıldı ve yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. "Sen de hasta olma."

Barbara ve Wally kendi aralarında konuşarak uzaklaşırken Oliver yüzünde sıcak bir tebessüm ile Dick'e bakıyordu. "Gerçek bir Küçük Wayne olmuşsun." Sesli bir kahkaha koy verdi. " Herkes senin yaşlarında doğru kızın peşinden koşmaz. Onu bulduğun için çok şanslısın."

"Yok... Biz öyle değiliz."

Oğlan hemen yanı başında kaşları ilgi ile yukarı kalkan Bruce'u hissedebiliyordu. Adamın bakışları cildini yakıyordu. Artık, Barbara ile ayrıldığını öğrenmişti, işte. Büyük ihtimal ile Dick'in onu sevdiğini ve bu yüzden kızı bıraktığını filan düşünüyor olmalıydı. Er ya da geç öğrenecekti zaten, artık bir önemi yoktu.

"Eh, artık Wally ve Barbara gittiğine göre hesap vereceğimiz veliler kalmadı. O zaman neden hep birlikte yeni anlaşmamızı kutlamıyoruz ? "

Başını onaylarcasına aşağıya eğdikten sonra Oliver Roy'a tehditkar bir bakış attı.

"Sakın abartmaya kalkma."

Dick, Bruce'un kutladığı asıl şeyi biliyordu. Dick ona boyun eğmişti. Oğlan artık sadece ona aitti. Bruce ve Oliver kendi aralarında gülüşüp şakalaşırken ne Roy ne de Dick kendi aralarında sohbet etmeye çalıştı. Roy, Bruce ve Oliver ' ın muhabbetinden sıkılmış içeceğiyle ilgileniyordu. Dick de hiçbir şekilde sohbet edecek modda olmadığından Roy'un yaptığı gibi içeceği ile ilgilenmeye çalışıyordu. Fakat su gibi içen Roy'un aksine sadece bira bardağını elleri arasında birleştirmiş içine bakıyor, bardak ve içindeki sıvıyla oynuyordu. Adamın nefesi kulağına estiğinde panikle saçma sapan bir şey yapmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Gür sesi karnında bir şeylerin oynamasına sebep oluyordu.

"Biran artık ısınmıştır, Dick. Yenisini isteyelim. Eğer başka bir şey istiyorsan onu da söyleyebiliriz."

Oğlan başını salladı. "Yok. Ben sadece biraz yorgunum. Ne zaman eve gideriz?"

Adam gözlerinde şefkatle ona gülümsedi ellerini saçlarına gömüp karıştırırken. Önündeki viskiyi oğlanın önüne uzattı.

"Dikle, hadi. "

Onu sarhoş etmeye mi çalışıyordu? Adamın gözlerinin içine baktı bu bir emir miydi, izin miydi? Adamın gözlerinde hiçbir tehdit parıltısı yoktu ama yine de kendini tehlikeye atmamaya karar verip bardaktan bir yudum aldı. İçeceğin ağzında kalmasına izin vermeden yuttu ve bardağı adama geri uzattı. Adam bardağı eline aldı. Oliver ve Roy'un tartışmakla meşgül oldukları bir anda bardağı tam olarak Dick'in dudaklarının dediği yerden dudaklarına dayadı ve geriye kalanını bitirdi.

Çok geçmeden kalktılar. Arabaya biner bitmez Bruce şoförün olduğu ön kısım ve arabanın arkası arasındaki kısmı kapadı. Bedeni oğlaninkine sokuldu. Sağ kolu oğlanın ensesinden uzanmış omuzunu tutuyordu. Dudakları oğlanın kafasının üstünde, saçlarındaydı.

"Barbara ile ayrıldın mı?"

"Daha çok arkadaş olduğumuzu fark ettik." Dick acilen bu konunun kapanmasını istiyordu.

"Sen mi söyledin bunu?"

"İkimiz de. "

Adamın sesi bu sefer sinirli çıkıyordu. "Dick, bana doğru dürüst cevap ver. "

"Bu durumu ortaya koyan ilk bendim. O da bana katıldı."

"Bugün değil sanırım?"

"Komiser Gordon ile bize geldikleri gün. "

"Güzel. Bana neden haber vermediğini konusunda sonra hesap vereceksin. "

Adamın elleri Dick'in fermuarını açmaya çalışıyordu.

"Bruce, ev o derece uzak değil. "

"Merak etme, fazla sürmeyecek. "

Adam organını ağzına alırken Dick itiraz edemiyordu. Adam ucundan başlayıp yavaş yavaş Dick'i ele geçiriyordu. Dick beklemediği bir zevkle şaşkınlığı uğradı.Bir dakika, onun testisleriyle mi oynuyordu? Bruce, Dick'in bedenini olumlu yönde karşılık verdirecek herşeyi çok iyi biliyordu. Dick adamın hafif baskısı ile sanki mümkünmüşçesine adamın ağzında daha da çok irileşiyordu. Tüm bunların hepsi Dick'i bunun karşılıklı bir aşk ilişkisi olduğuna inandırmak içindi. Dick adamın ağzına doğru kalçasını yükseltirken bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Şoförü unutup sesini bastıramazken de. Adam onun özünü sanki bab-ı hayat suyuymuş, Dracula'nın soylu kanıymışçasına gözlerinde gerçek bir arzu ile içerken adamın ona duyduğu bu arzu onu sarhoş ediyordu.

Dick itiraf etmek istemese de adamın ona karşı beslediği bu sahiplenme arzusundan etkileniyordu. Ilk defa kendini vazgeçmek ve adama istediğini vermek isterken buldu. Adamın bakışı, arzusu onu fazla oksijene maruz bırakılmış gibi hissettiriyordu. Bu muhteşem his zaman arttıkça ölümcülleşiyordu . Fakat Dick'in şu anda düşündüğü tek şey sahiplenilmiş olduğuydu.

Geçmişi yoktu ; geleceği yoktu ; bir benliği, kimliği, hiçbiri yoktu. Endişelenmesi gereken şeyler, sorunlar, sorumluluklar yoktu. Richard Grayson yoktu. Sadece Bruce Wayne'a ait bu oğlan vardı. Ve Dick ertesi sabah yeniden bir cehenneme uyanacağını bilse de bu hissi sevdi.


	14. Chapter 14

" To be in a passion you good may do

But no good if a passion is in you "

" Every night and every morn

Some to misery are born

Ever morn and every night

Some are born to sweet delight

Some are born to sweet night

Some are born to Endless night

We are led to believe a lie

When we see not thro' eye

Which was born in a night to perish in a night

When the soul slept in beams of light "

-William Blake/Augeries of Innocence

Kapıdan içeriye girerken dahi adam hemen arkasından onu takip ediyor, nefesi boynuna vuruyordu. Adam kapıyı kapatırken Dick ondan uzaklaşmadı. Adam elini omzuna koymuş Dick'i yönlendirirken merdivenden çıkıyorlardı. Odaya vardıklarında Dick'in ilk gözüne çarpan şey kendi odasında olması gereken anne ve babası ile çekindikleri aile fotoğrafı oldu. Bunun bir kopya olmadığını biliyordu. Yavaş yavaş adam ondan her şeyini alıyordu, işte! En başta da özgürlüğünü.

"Sen yokken Alfred eşyalarını odamıza taşıdı."

Evet görebiliyordu. Şimdi de odasını elinden almıştı! Zorlukla nefes alıyor, kapana kısılmış hissediyordu. Adamın Dick'in ne durumda olduğunu anlaması hiç iyi olmazdı. Gergince tebessüm etti başını sallayarak. Adam kapıyı kapatıp kendisine yaklaşırken derin bir nefes alıp yutkundu.

"Kutlama konusunda ciddiydim. Seninle kutlamak istiyorum. "

Dick sözlü olarak bir cevap vermedi. Bunun yerine elleri adamın yüzünü buldu. Adamın ondan istediği bir kutlamaysa Dick bunu ona verecekti. Başka bir çocuğun kendi kaderinden de beter bir kadere kurban gitmesini istemiyordu . (evet beter, en azından Bruce onun canını gerekmedikçe yakmıyordu ve Dick bazen inanamasa da biliyordu ki adam onu kendine özgün bir biçimde seviyordu ) Adamın ona daha önceleri yaptığı gibi adamın alt dudağını iki dudağı arasına aldı. Adam bunu beklemiyordu. Gözlerinde parıltıyla Dick'in bedenini kendisine çekerken konuştu.

"Kast ettiğim bu değildi, ama neden olmasın? "

Dudakları inanılmaz derecede nazikti. Dick'in katılmasını bekliyorlardı. Dick bir koluyla adamın belini sarıyor, öbür eliyle adamın sırtına tutunuyordu. Dilini adamın sıcak diline dediği ilk an nefesi kesildi. Adamın artan ereksiyonu karnına çarpıyor, ona varlığını hatırlatıyordu adamın nefesi kendisininkine karışmaktayken. Adamın dudaklarının dansına bıraktı Dick kendini. Adam ile daha önce de öpüşmüşlerdi (hem de Dick'in düşünmesine engel olacak kadar muhteşem öpücüklerdi bunlar) ama bu kesinlikle bambaşka bir şeydi. Dick'in kalbi atmıyor resmen kan fışkırıyordu. Adamın ağzı sabit kalmıyor, durmadan dans ediyordu. Dick, bunu böyle tanımladığına inanamıyordu ama resmen ağızlarıyla sevişiyorlardı. Nazik başlayan öpüşmüşleri birden ateş almıştı. Adam sanki Dick'in tüm ruhunu içine çekiyordu. Dudakları, dili onu sahipleniyordu. Adamın dudakları onunkileri geride bıraktığında Dick'in bacakları jöle kıvamına gelmişti. Kalbi hala aynı vahşilikte atıyor, göğsünü yakıyordu. Adamın ayrılmasını umursamadı. Dudaklarına geri döndü. Adamın ağzı kaskatı kesilmiş ; açılmıyordu. Gözlerini açtığında adamın gözlerinde kara bir öfkeyle onu izlediğini görmek onu şaşırttı. Neyi yanlış yapmıştı?

"Bana oyun oynama, Dick. Ben sana dokunurken gözlerinde bu nefreti görmek başka bir şey, ben senin dokunuşunda kendimi kaybederken bundan duyduğun iğrenmeyi görmek bambaşka bir şey. "

Dick ellerini adamdan çekti. Ne yapsa olmuyordu. Ne kadar çabalarsa çabalasın adama yetmiyordu. Oğlanın sesinde bariz bir sinir vardı.

"Ne hissetmemi, ne yapmamı bekliyorsun? Bana resmen gidersem gidip başka çocuklara tecavüz edeceğini söyledin. Elbette ki tüm bunların hiçbiri gerçek değil. Ne yapmalıyım, söyle. Söz veriyorum ne istersen onu yapacağım."

Adamın eli öfkeyle omuzunu sıkıyor, tırnakları etini kanatıyordu.

" Yapma! De - ne - me! Daha ne kadar benden iğrenip nefret edeceksin? Hep böyle mi olacaksın?"

"Seni bir gün o şekilde sevebileceğime mi inanıyordun? Beni böyle bir şeyle tehdit ederek buna beni mecbur bıraktın. Bruce, seni seviyorum. Ama bu anladığın şekilde değil. Sen her şeyimi aldın elimden. Mahvettin! Beni o şekilde tehdit edeceğine keşke beni bayılana kadar dövüp öyle .... Öyle yapsaydın. Sana baktığımda artık- ... Ne gördüğümü bilmiyorum. "

Dick yanlış anlamıştı. Adamın gözlerindeki öfke değildi. Acıydı. Adamın dudakları buruk bir tebessüm ile kıvrılmış, Dick'in gözlerini inceliyordu. Adamın sağ eli beklemediği bir anda saçını kavradı. Adam kafasını geriye bayarken acıyla küçük bir çığlık attı. Adamın dudaklarından çıkan nefes çenesine çarptı.

"Bana rol yapmak zorunda değilsin. Korkma, gözlerindeki nefret ile başa çıkabilirim. " Ellerini oğlandan çekip derin bir nefes verdi. "Şimdi gidiyorum. Bizim yatağımıza geç ve uyu. Sakın başka odalarda kalmaya kalkma. "

Dick adamın odanın kapısını kapatıp da gidişi ardından adamın emrini yere getirip çarşafların arasına kendini atarken korku olmayan bir nedenden dolayı tir tir titriyordu. Adam ne yapmaya çalışıyordu?

***

Dokuz gün ... Tam dokuz gün olmuştu. Bruce'u bir kere dahi görmemişti. Adamın ne ara hayatının merkezine dönüştüğünü anlayamıyordu. Ancak yeni yeni görebiliyordu... Ne kadar yalnız olduğunu... Adamın o uzun süre ortadan kaybolmalarına, Avrupa seyahatlerine rağmen aslında onunla ne kadar ilgili olduğunu...

Adam oradaydı, onunlaydı. Her zaman...Üç aylığına ortadan kaybolurdu ama Dick'e üstünde içten bir yazı olan kartlar göndermeyi asla ihmal etmezdi. Geriye döndüğünde Dick'in bütün kahvaltılarında yanı başında oturur, oğlanı sıklıkla kendisi okulda bırakırdı. Dick geçen yaz tatilini hatırladı. Dick egzersizlerini yaparken de adam oradaydı ; Dick kütüphanede Tolkien'de kendini kaybederken de oradaydı. Hatta birkaç kere evin yanındaki gölün çevresinde sessiz yürüyüşler bile yapmışlardı, tamamen adamın teklifiyle. Bruce, Dick'i oğlanın düşündüğünü aksine hiçbir zaman yalnız bırakmamıştı. Hep oradaydı fakat o kadar suskundu ki Dick onun varlığını dahi fark edememişti. Dick, bu soğuk malikanede hep yalnız hissetmişti. Fakat şu anda yaşadığından dahi emin değildi. Lanet olsun. Bu şekilde olmak zorunda değillerdi. İkisi de her şeyi mahvetmişlerdi. Eğer, asla bu yola girmesilerdi ikisi de birbirlerini kaybetmeyeceklerdi.

Barbara, Wally ve Roy... Hepsi de Dick için çok değerlilerdi ama bir şey eksikti. Dick kendi özünü kaybetmiş gibi hissediyordu. Barbara,Wally ' e şaka yollu bir şaplak indirirken Roy kahkahalarla gülüyordu .Dick iyi hissediyordu, onlara katılıyordu. Ama sanki gülen o değildi, yaptığı şakalar o derece sahte geliyordu ki ona... Sanki eski benliğinden bir maske giymişti, kendini taklit ediyordu.

Roy ve Wally erkenden gitmişlerdi. Barbara bir sokak alttaki kitapçıya uğrayıp dönecekti. Barbara giderken Dick de onu izliyordu. Bu yüzden saman sarısı dağınık saçlı oğlanın kızın ardından sandalyesinden kalktığını fark etmek zor olmadı. Bir dakika... Bu oğlan Roy'un baş belası arkadaşı değil miydi? Hesabı önceden hallettiği için ceketini elini alıp hızla oğlanı takip etmeye başladı. Oğlan gerçekten de Barbara'yı takip ediyordu. Barbara'nın karşısına çıkmadan Dick oğlanla işini halletmeliydi. Adımlarını hızlandırarak oğlana yetişti. Elini omzuna koyarken oğlanın omuzunu yeterince korkutucu bir derecede sıktığından emin oldu.

"Sanırım yolunu kaybettin. "

"Sen Roy'un şu çocuklardansın, değil mi?"

Dick duymamış gibi yaptı. "Şimdi şu yönde ilerliyorsun ve bir daha da kız arkadaşımın yanına yaklaşmıyorsun. "

"O kız sana biraz fazla, oğlum. Se-"

"Rahat bırakmayacak mısın?"

Oğlan ona sırıtmakla yetindi. Dick oğlanın karnına onun birkaç saniyeliğine gardını düşürecek bir yumruk attı. Ve bir tane daha. Oğlan acıyla felç geçirirken onu sersemletmek için bu sefer kafasını hedef aldı. Oğlan sersemlikle tutunacak bir yer ararken. Dick arkasından duyduğu tanıdık sese şaşkınlıkla döndü.

"Bu fazlasıyla yeter. Ne yaptı bu çocuk? "

Batman! İki yıl önce hayatını kurtarmış olan bu adamı -kim bilir belki de kadındır- bir daha görebileceğini sanmıyordu, Dick. Ama işte, hemen önünde duruyordu. Belki de bir suçlu olduğunu bile düşünmüştü.

"Kız arkadaşımı takip ediyordu. Daha önce de taciz etmişti, pezevenk. "

Maskeli adam neredeyse homurdanmayı andırır bir şekilde konuştu. Sözleri Dick'e inanılmaz bir şekilde kim olduğunu bulamadığı birini hatırlatıyordu.

"Sözlerine dikkat et, evlat. Sağlam yumrukların var ama bundan sonrası bana bakar. "

"Ona ne yapacaksın? "

"Çok mu merak ediyorsun? Takip et. Büyük ihtimalle senin suçsuz birini dövdüğünü düşünüp polisi aramışlardır zaten."

Dick adama uydu. Oğlanın sonucunun ne olacağını çok merak ediyordu.

Barın ve etraftaki mağazaların çöplerinin olduğu çıkmaz bir sokağa girmişlerdi. Batman korkuyla olduğu yere sinmiş oğlanı önemsemeden Dick'e döndü.

"Ona ne yapmamı isterdin? "

Maskenin altından parlayan maviler o derece tanıdık bakıyordu ki... Adam elini yukarı kaldırdı ve sonra onu hızla aşağıya indirdi, sanki alışkanlıkla yaptığı bir hareketten vazgeçmişti. Dick'in gözleri işte o zaman adamın çenesindeki o küçük kızarıklığı gördü. Bruce bazen aklında bir şeyleri çözmeye çalışırken çenesini kavrardı. Merakla maskeli adama yaklaşırken kalbi güm güm atıyordu. Dick bu kızarıklığı nerde olsa iyi tanırdı, ne de olsa kendisi yapmıştı. Adamın çenesini kavradı eli. Buna karşılık aldığı yanıt adamın iğrenme ile karışık geriye attığı bir adım oldu.

"Çeneniz... Yaralanmışsınız."

Dick'in rol yapmasına gerek yoktu. Zaten bu çıkarımı onu yeterince şaşırtmıştı. "Basit düşün, sevgili Watson." Dedi kendi kendine. Derin bir nefes aldı. Emin miydi? Mümkün müydü bu? Ama nasıl?

"İnan bana beni öldürmez. Hadi,çocuk! Polisler daha seni bulamaz. Git, kaybol! Yapacak işlerim var."

Dick başını salladı. Aklında böylesine deli düşünceler varken gidip kendini sokaklara atmaktan başka bir seçeneği var mıydı, zaten bilmiyordu. Aklında bin bir düşünce ile araba yoluna doğru çıkarken ne Batman'e teşekkür ve veda etmek gibi bir düşünce aklına gelmişti ne de Roy'un arkadaşının Batman'in ellerine bırakılmış kaderi.

Batman ve oğlan çoktan uzaklaşmış olmalılardı. Emin olmak için arkasına son bir kez baktı. Hiçbir şey yoktu. Önüne döndüğünde dönmeden önce göremediği bir arabanın flaşı gözlerine vurdu. Kolunu gözlerine siper ederek ışıktan korundu. Önündeki arabanın aniden duran frenleri çığlık atıyordu. Neredeyse... Neredeyse bacaklarının hemen önünde duran bu kasa onu altına alacaktı.

Yeşil kaplumbağa arabanın kasasında uzun bir süre sabit kalmış gözleri derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra yukarıya doğru kalktı. Arabanın şoförü de şaşkın olmalıydı. Neredeyse olmayan kaşlarının altındaki gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmış Dick'i inceliyordu. Adam arabadan kalkmamıştı. Dick adamın ondan beter korkmuş olduğu çıkarımında bulundu. Hayatında daha önce bu kadar beyaz tenli birini görmemişti. Dick adamın bir şey demeyeceğini anladığında. bir adım geriye gitti. Niyeti uzaklaşmaktı. Adam sonunda hareket ettiğinde bundan vazgeçti. Adam ellerini önünde birleştirmişti . Dudakları hareket etmeye başladığında Dick, adamın dua ettiğini fark etti. Adamın gözleri Dick'e dikilmiş, önünde dua ediyordu.

Adamın bakışlarında ürküten Dick'i ürküten bir şeyler vardı. Arkasına dönüp Barbara'nın olduğu kitapçıya yol alıyorken kendisine lanetler yağdırıyordu. Şoför ondan beter korkmuş olmalıydı. Aptal! Bir yola dahi dikkatli bakamıyordu.

***

Önceden en azından evde bir parti düzenleneceğinde Alfred onu uyarırdı ki Dick vakti zamanında eve sıvışsın ya da odasından dışarıya adım atmasın. Çok fazla araba vardı. Kim bu saatte bir davete gelirdi ki? İçeriye girerken Dick dikkat çekmemek için dua ediyordu. Kimse onu fark etmeden merdivenleri çıkmıştı bile. Aile katına geldiğinde derin bir nefes aldı. Tek yapması gereken duş alıp uyumaktı artık.

Kapıyı araladığı ilk anda odada ne olduğunu aslında anlamıştı. Yırtılan kumaşın sesi tanıdıktı. Adamın sesi ve nefesinin ritmi tanıdıktı. Sonra kadın inledi. Dick artık kapıyı sonuna kadar aralamıştı. Dick duygusal filan değildi. Adamın bunu onu uyumaya zorlandığı yatakta yapıyor olması fikri Dick'i neşelendirmiyordu ama Dick bu konu hakkında kötü bir şey de hissetmiyordu.

"Dick?"

Adamın sesi gerçekten şaşkın çıkıyordu. Ama Dick oltaya gelmedi. Adam yataktan ve kadının üstünden kalkıyorken Dick kadının çoktan iç çamaşırlarının ayak bileklerine inmiş bulunduğunu fark etti. Bruce'un iç çamaşırının ete çarpan sesi ona adamın da kadından daha kötü bir durumda olmadığını kanıtladı. Siyah kısa saçlar, mavi gözler, gül pembesi beyaz bir ten.... Dar kalçalar ve neredeyse olmayan göğüsler. Gerçekten de Bruce'un bir tipi vardı.

"Kris, sen neden aşağıya geçip bir içki almyorsun? "

Bruce'un sesi o karşı konulamaz emir veren sesindendi. Kim Bruce Wayne'in sözüne karşı çıkardı ki? Kız (kadın olarak çağrılmak için fazla üniversiteli duruyordu, Barbara'nın dahi göğüsleri daha dolgundu) saçını emin olmayan bir şekilde kulağının arkasına attı. "Ama...." diye mırıldandı. Tanrım, kız Dick'in sandığından daha da aptaldı. Bruce "Seninle mi uğraşacağım ben?" dercesine bir nefes koy vererek kıza döndü. Hiçbir şey söylemedi ama gözlerindeki bakış kızı anında emrine uyduracak cinstendi. Kız hiçbir şey söylemeden önüne döndü ve arkasına dahi bakmadan hızlı adımlarla odadan ayrıldı.

Dick olduğu yerde duruyor, adamın ona yaklaşan adımlarını suratındaki ilgisizlik ile dinliyordu. Adam yavaş yavaş yanına geldikten sonra Dick durmasını bekliyordu. Ama adam durmamış ve Dick'in ne olduğunu fark dahi etmeyeceği bir hızla kapıya varmıştı. Kilit sesi... Dick yutkundu. Adam kapının önünde dikilmiş onu izliyordu. Avının kaçamayacağını bilmenin rahatlığıyla ona zaman tanıyordu.

"Niye kapıyı kilitledin? "

"Yatağa geç, Dick"

Panik yükseliyordu. Daha henüz kızlaydı! Nasıl? Kesik bir nefes aldı, ve bir tane daha. . Boğazında bir şey yutkunma ihtiyacıyla büyüyor, yolu kapıyordu. Başını salladı.

"Sana yatağa geç dedim!"

Tanrım! Bruce ona daha önce hiç böyle bağırmamıştı. Tüm oda adamın sesiyle titremişti. Böyle bir sesin adamdan çıkabileceğinden dahi emin değildi Dick. Korku bu sefer yavaş yavaş midesinden ele geçirmiyordu onu. Adamın bir sesi güçlü tek bir dalga halinde ona çarpmıştı ve korku onu kristal kesmişti. Yatağın ortasına Isa gibi kollarını açmış uzanırken düşünmüyordu. Adam ne dediyse onu yerine getiriyordu o kadar. Adam bedeni üstüne çökerken nefes almak gittikçe zorlaşıyordu.

" Seni bekliyordum, Dick... Seni o kadar zamandır bekliyorum ki! Ama sen gelmedin. Belki gözlerinde ateşi görürüm demiştim o kızı yatağımıza yatırırken. Belki beni biraz olsun önemsersin. " Adamın sesi acıyla dolu ve sıcaktı. Ama sonra değişti ve Dick'e emrederken ki sesini aldı.. "Sense... Kızın kalçalarına baktın. Ve de hiçbir şey olmamışçasına arkana dönüp gitmeye kalktın! "

Adamın elleri hiç olmadığı kadar sertti. O gece..,. O gece dahi adam çok daha nazikti. Dick bu sefer farklı olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Adamın ağırlığı üstüne çöküyordu. Adamın hızla ve büyük bir güçle açtığı kıyafetleri çıplak tenini ortaya çıkarırken hızla etine sürünerek uzaklaşan kumaş canını yakıyordu. Adamın parmakları etine geçiyorlar Dick'i korku ve acıyla gözyaşları içinde bırakıyorlardı. Boynunda ki dişler ve dudaklar da aynı zalimlikteydiler. Dick nefes almakta zorluk çekiyordu. Odada bir ağıt yankılanıyordu. Tanrım! O ses ondan geliyordu. Sesli bir şekilde ağlıyordu. Adamın elleri sertçe bacaklarında , kalçalarında gezinip etini sıkarken adamın sesini işitti. "Sus!" Bu Dick'e yeterli bir uyarı olmalıydı. Ama Dick'in aklı bedenini kontrol edemiyordu ki! Adamın iki eli kalçalarını kavrayıp bacaklarını daha da aralarken Dick'in sesi gittikçe artıyordu. Tanrım ! Kayganlaştırıcı bile kullanmayacaktı. İlk defa karşı koymak istedi. Yatakta dikilmek için omuzları yukarı kalkarken adam kulak memesinden ısırdı onu. O tutku dolu hareketlerden değildi bu. Dick'in kafası yatağa geri döndü. Eğer devam etseydi adam tüm kulağını ısırıp koparabilecek bir ruh halindeydi.

Adam içine girdiğinde Dick bunun ilk seferki gibi olacağını düşünüp kendini acının fikrine alıştırıyordu. Ama adam onu hiç hazırlamamıştı bile. İçine girerken acı yeterince büyük ve şaşırtıcıydı. Fakat sonrası Dick'in tahmin ettiğinden bile daha kötüydü. Adam ona zaman vermiyor, hızla içinde hareket ediyordu. Dick ateş almıştı. Çığlığı bir insana ait olmayacak yüksekliğe çıkmıştı. Adamın sağ eli arkadan saçlarını kavramış onu sabit tutuyor, acıyla tehdit ediyordu. Bağırmaktan Dick'in boğazı yanıyordu. Dick'in üzerinde bir hayvan inliyordu, salyası oğlanın cildini kaplıyordu.

Her şey bilindikti. Tıpkı önce olduğu gibi. Dick ouroboros gibi dönüyor dolaşıyor aynı noktaya geliyordu. Kendi kuyruğunu yiyen bir yılan. Adamın bedeni onunkinin yanına yıkılırken de şaşırmamıştı. Tıpkı önceki gibi... Adamın kolu belini sararken Dick gülüyordu. Hastalıklı bir kahkaha odayı ele geçiriyordu. Kahkası sona erdiğinde derin bir nefes aldı. Acı dolu çığlıkları sesini çatlatmıştı. Dick kan kokusu alıyordu. Çatlak sesinin ardından sordu.

"Demek... Demek böyle kahraman olunuyor,ha Batman?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack : Faun Fables - Who killed cock robin ?
> 
> Heh,heh :))) 2400 kelimelik bir bölüm yazdım :)))

Kim öldürdü erkek kızılgerdanı?

Kim öldürdü erkek kızılgerdanı?

"Ben", dedi serçe

Yayım ve okumla

Ben öldürdüm kızılgerdanı "

.....

Böylesine garip, yetişkin bir adamın ağzından duymak şaşırılacak şeydi bu eski çocuk şarkısını. Adam sağ elinde yapay dev kahverengi kanatları sabit tutmaya çalışırken sol eliyle motel odasının kapısını açmaya çalışıyordu dudaklarında o eski melodiyle.Yanından geçen tşörtü motor yağı olmuş şişman adamın üstüne yönelttiği yargılıyıcı bakışlarını hiç umursamadı ve adama ağzında geniş bir gülümseme ile karşılık verdi.

"Tanrı sizi kutsasın, bayım!"

Adam ona gözlerinde "Gerçekten mi?" diyen alaycı bir bakış gönderdi. Ama ağzından bir kelime çıkmadı. Ucubede tüylerini diken diken eden birşeyler vardı. Hiçbir şey duymamışçasına yoluna devam etti.

Dudaklarında aynı melodi kapıyı kapattı ve kanatları yatağın üstünde bıraktı bu garip adam. Dün gece kullanılmış, donmuş yağı masaya yayılmış mumun hemen yanındaki afişi okşuyordu parmakları. Adamın bu hastalıklı beyaz teni ve simsiyah kıyafetlerinin yanında ne büyük bir tezat oluşturuyordu bu renkli sirk afişi! Kırmızı, yeşil ve sarı... Sanki adam afişe dokunduğu anda solup gidecekti tüm renkler.

"Senden kanatlarını çalmışlar. Ama sana onlara geri vereceğim, benim küçük kızılgerdanım. Ve sonra ait olduğumuz yere geri döneceğiz. Tanrı bizi yeniden yanına alacaktır. "

Parmakları yağlı kağıtta daireler çizerken fısıldadı. "Göreceksin."

***

"Demek böyle kahraman olunuyor, ha Batman? "

Oğlanın sesi çatlamış ve kısıktı. Ama adam onun sorusunu duymuştu her ne kadar kaşları oğlanın ne dediğini anlamaya çalışıyormuşçasına yukarıya kalkmış olsa da.

"Yanlış duymadın. Bugün sokakta Roy'un arkadaşını elimden alan sendin. Yakın plan fotoğrafın çekilirse benim ısırık izim kim olduğunu ortaya çıkarır, dikkatli ol derim."

Adam alayla bir kahkaha attı. "Dick, ne diyorsun sen?"

"Aynaya bak. Beni kandıramazsın. "

Adamın eli çenesini buldu. Başparmağı küçük yaranın etrafında geziniyordu. Yara küçük ve fark edilmesi imkânsızdı. Fakat gelin görün ki yarayı yapan Dick ' den başkası değildi ve yaranın kolay rastlanamayacak türden kendine has bir şekli vardı.

Oğlanın dudaklarında yine o hastalıklı gülüş vardı. Dick böyle gülümserken kendini Joker ' e sempati besler halde buldu. Batman'in içindeki şeytanı görüyor olmalıydı, Joker. Belki de yarasanın içindekileri görmek aklını kaçırmasına sebep olmuştur adamın ve böylece bu hale gelmiştir. Dick de bir gün öyle aklını kaçıracak mıydı?

"Sen... Batman'sin. Çocuklar seni kahraman olarak kabul ediyor. Benim okulumda bile herkes senden heyecanla bahsederdi. Başlarına bir şey geldiğinde senin onları kurtaracağını düşünüyorlar. Sense... Onların sınıf arkadaşına, yaşıtına tecavüz ediyorsun. "

Adam çarpılmıştı. Sesi konuşurken Dick'ten çok kendini ikna etmeye çalışır gibiydi.

"Hala... Hala bundan böyle bahsediyorsun. Dick, seni seviyorum! Sana aşığım. Sana tecavüz etmiyorum, kahretsin! Seni zevkle inlettiğim zamanları ne çabuk unuttun? Sen be- "

Oğlan sinirle adamın sözünü kesti. Gözlerinden hala akmakta olan yaşların hızı kesilmemişti.

"Senden nefret ediyorum! İğreniyorum! Ne aşkı ? Aç artık gözlerini. Bana bak, bak! Vücudumdaki bu morluklara bak! Şu kana bak bacaklarıma kadar sızmış olan. Senden nefret ediyorum! Bok ve kanın içinde bulduğun tek şey aldığın zevk ve benim ruhuma, bedenime verdiğin acı. Gotham ' ın Kurtarıcı Yarasa ' sı tecavüzcü bir pislik! Kendi evlatığını siken hasta ruhlu bir pislik! Çocuk tecav-"

Dick'in midesi yanıyordu. Gözlerinde yıldırımlar çakarken boğazına doğru sanki kezzap tırmanıyordu. Karnından yediği tek bir yumruk onu susturup o anlık hareketsiz tutmaya yetmişti. Adamın tüm bedeni birden üstüne çöktü. Dick adamın ağırlığı altında eziliyor, nefes alamıyordu. Karnı hala içten parçalanmış gibi saf acıyla yanıyor ve adamın ağır bedeni acıyı daha da beter hale getiriyordu. Bacakları arasındaki asıl acıdan bahsetmek dahi istemiyordu Dick. Uzun bir süre doğru dürüst yürüyemecek, oturamayacaktı dahi. Yatakta uzanıp uyuyabileceğinden dahi emin değildi. Adam konuşurken alnının üstünde olan dudakları Dick'in tenine nefesini estiriyordu. Dick en azından adamın gözlerini göremediği için şanslıydı. Adamın sesi sakin, duygusuz ve bomboştu ama bu Dick'in hayatında duyduğu en korkunç sesti.

"Lafını geri al." Uzun bir süre bekleyip bir cevap alamayınca sakin sesi bir anda değişti. Dick'e daha birkaç dakika önce kullandığı insanı içten korkuyla dışarı doğru patlatacak sesini kullanıyordu şimdi. "Al lafını geri!"

Adamın öfkesi sanki birazdan onu da Dick ile patlayacaktı ve biri öfke öbürü de korkudan duvarlara tanımlanamaz parçalar ve kan halinde fışkıracaklardı. Adamın damarları alnından birazdan çıkıp gideceklermiş gibi kabarmıştı. Dick korkuyla felç geçirmiş sadece üstten onu izleyen adamın gözlerine bakıyordu kalbi takip edilmez bir hızla gümbürderken. Kurumuş, akmaya bir son vermiş göz pınarlarına tezat bir şekilde vermeye çalıştığı nefesi içini çekti. Sessiz gözyaşları susmuştu ve şimdi histerinin içinde kaybolmuş hicikiyordu. Verdiği nefesi içine çekiyor ama hiç nefes alamıyordu.Yapabildiği tek şey bir ceylanın korku dolu iri gözleriyle adamınkilere bakmaktı.

Bir süre öylece durdular. Adam uzun bir süre gözlerini oğlandan ayırmadan olduğu yerde sabit kalmıştı. Sonra bir süredir yukarıda tuttuğu bedenini yeniden oğlanın üstüne bıraktı, bu sefer oğlanın nefes almasını engel olmayacak bir biçimde hafifçe sağa kaydırmıştı üst bedenini. Dick'in hareket etmesini imkansız kılmıştı. Dudakları oğlanın sol kulağına değiyordu sol eli oğlanın sağ omuzunu okşarken.

"Sana kıyamıyorum, Dick. Aklın başına gelene kadar evden çıkmana izin vermeyeceğim. Ama bu saçmalığa devam edersen canını gerçekten yakarım, bunu bil. Ince bileklerini kırmam gerekse dahi aşkımızı görmeni sağlayacağım. "

Adamın eli cildinde geziniyor, onu okşuyordu. Canını yakan, ruhunu parçalayan adam aynı zamanda sahip olduğu tek yakını, acısını okşayışlarıyla geçirecek tek kişiydi. Adamın dilleri, dudakları yanağında gezinirken Dick'in kalbi yanıyor ; ruhu buharlaşıyor, yok oluyordu.

Dick başını salladı. Adamın dediği olacaktı. Bruce Wayne istediğini alırdı. Eğer istediği şey Dick'in göğüs kafesini parçalayıp kalbini dışarı çıkartmak ise Dick emindi ki Bruce bunu başaracaktı.

***

Alfred artık kahvaltının Kahvaltı Salonu'nda servis edileceğini söylemişti yatağın yanındaki geceden kalan kıyafetleri toplarken. Dick merdivenlerden inerken yaşlı adamın kanlı çarşafa normalden biraz fazla uzun takılan gözlerini düşünüyordu. Adamın sesi alışılmadık bir şekilde bozuk çıkmıştı konuşurken. Dick utançla kendini banyoya atarken yaşlı adama daha fazla dikkatini yöneltememişti.

Dick kahvaltı salonuna girdiğinde sandalyeye oturup acıyla irkilmeden önce derin bir nefes aldı.Yapması gereken tek şey beş dakika oturup ağzına Alfred'i memnun edecek kadar yemek tıkmaktı. Bruce ortada gözükmüyordu. Dick tabağına Alfred'in getirdiği sıcak omletten aldı. Uzun zamandır egzersiz yüzü görmemiş bedeni ihtiyaç ile ağrıyordu, en azından yeme düzenini değiştirmemeliydi. Vakti zamanında Alfred'in ona da servis etmesi için yalvardığı kahvesinden bir yudum alırken yaşlı adamın hala masanın başında dikildiğini fark etti.

"Alfred, sanırım evden çıkamayacağım, değil mi?"

"Efendi Bruce, evde biraz istirahat etmeniz gerektiğini düşünüyor. "

"Al, bu tam olarak bir cevap sayılmaz. "

Adam, Dick'in cümlesini duymamış gibi cevap verdi. Her zamankinden daha resmi ve katıydı adamın sesi.

"Efendi Bruce sabah erkenden şirkete gittiler bu yüzden eğer o sandalye sizi rahatsız ediyorsa ben işlerimle ilgilenirken siz de istediğiniz gibi yemeğini yiyebilirsiniz."

Alfred gittikten sonra Dick çok daha büyük bir iştah ile tabağına saldırdı. Ayakta dikilirken canı o derece yanmıyordu. Ama Alfred'in onu görmeyen kör bakışları içini yakıyordu.

***

Iki gündür Bruce ortada yoktu. Dick o kadar zamandır egzersiz yapmıyordu ki bu fırsatı kaçırmaya gönlü yetmedi. Kum torbasının yanından iç çekerek ayrıldıktan sonra kendini trapez iplerine bıraktı. Ah, nasıl da özlemişti uçmayı! Karşısındaki ipe atlarken bir kahkaha koyverdi. O uçmak için doğmuştu. 

Ayakları yere bastığında ne kadar süre boyunca iplerin arasında kendini kaybettiği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Su şişesini dudaklarına götürürken tanıdık ses suyun bir kısmının yüzücüsüne dökülmesine sebep oldu.

"Seni havada süzülürken görmeyeli çok olmuştu,."

Dick gergince tebessüm etti. Adam muhteşem ütülenmiş üç parçalı takımına ve yana yatırılmış bakımlı saçlarına rağmen yorgun gözüküyordu. Dick adamın gözünün altındaki mor halkaları görebilen tek kişinin kendisi olup olmadığını merak etti.

"Yorgun görünüyorsun. "

"Senin endişelenmeni gerektirecek bir şey değil. Şirkete gitmeden seninle birkaç saat geçirebilirim diye umut ediyordum aslında. "

Dick derin bir nefes koy verdi. Bunun ne olduğunu iyi biliyordu. Adamın dudakları kendisininkileri kaplarken izin verdi. Adam ıslak yüzücüsünün üstünden göğüs ucunu okşarken boğuk sesiyle fısıldıyordu.

"Suyun boynundan aşağı akışı çok güzeldi. "

Dick kalkan midesini göz ardı etmeye ve adamın dokunuşlarından zevk almaya çalışıyordu. Adam ona sürtünürken ne kadar erekte olup boşalsa da tüm bunlar otomatikti. Dick'in zevk çığlıkları geçmişin kirli anılarının birer hayaletinden ibaretti. Adam rol yaptığının farkında olmalıydı Dick sahte bir inleyiş koy verirken. Ama ikisi de bu konu hakkında bir şey söylemediler.

Yarım saat sonra neredeyse küçük bir apartman dairesinin odası büyüklüğündeki yatakta birbirlerine sarılmış uzanırlarken Bruce konuştu.

"Batman... Onun hakkında ne düşünüyorsun? "

"Merak etme, Bruce. Batman'in kimliğini kimseye açıklayacak değilim. "

Adam bunu bir rutin edinmişçesine parmakları arasına aldığı oğlanın saçlarıyla oynuyordu konuşurken.

"Hayır, biliyorum. Diyorum ki sence Batman doğru şeyi mi yapıyor?"

"Bu gazetelerde gördüğüm Batman'in ne kadar Batman olduğuna göre değişir. Ama evet. Batman doğru şeyi yapıyor. "

Adamın içini ele geçirecekmiş gibi bakan gözleri onun adamınkilere benzeyen mavilerinden ayrıldı. Adamın elleri cildini okşarken ağzı boğazında geziniyordu. Dick adam ona ne zaman nazik yaklaşsa içindeki bir şeylerin kırılmasından nefret ediyordu. Hissizlik onu ele geçirmişken niye adam ona böyle saf sevgiyle yaklaşıyordu ki? Boşluk ve duygusuzluk iyi bir şeydi Dick yavaş yavaş bedenine dahi yabancılaşmaya başlasa da. Adamdan nefret edememek de onu sevememek de Dick'e başka bir seçenek bırakmıyordu çünkü. Ama şimdi içindeki bu sevgiye hasret yaban kısım içindeki nefrete karşı sesini yükseltiyordu.

Adamın elleri testisleriyle oynayıp Dick'in ereksiyonun artmasına sebep olurken Dick biliyordu ki tüm bu nazik dokunuşlar adamın onun cevabını ödüllendiriş şekliydi.

***

İnterneti yoktu, telefon hakkı yoktu. Dick'in kaç gündür yapacak hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Can sıkıntısı ile koltuğuna uzanırken televizyonun kumandasının aç düğmesine bastı. Açılan ilk kanalda haberler vardı. Dick kanalı değiştirmedi. Yarasa kanatlarını açmış yere iniyordu. Vicki Vale' nin o meşhur Batman haberlerinden biri olmalıydı bu da. Dick yeni ilgi alanlardan biri olmuş olan Batman ile ilgili bu haberi kaçıramazdı.

Sesi açarken kadının ciddi sesi kafasında uğulduyor ; gözlerini ekranda beliren resimden ayıramıyordu.

"Geçtiğimiz günlerde bir çıkmaz sokakta ölü olarak bulunan on yedi yaşındaki Sean Lawrence Orth, ölümünün ardından geriye çözülmesi zor bir gizem bıraktı. Ailesi oğullarının ölümüne sebep olan suçlu veya suçluların peşini bırakmayacakları hakkında açıklama yaparken kanıtların arasına yeni katılmış olan bu video akıllarda yeni soru işaretlerinin doğmasına sebep oldu. Videonun ortaya çıkış tarihi maktulun tahmini ölüm saati ile örtüşüyor. Şu anda yayınlanmakta olduğumuz video ele geçen iki kayıttan ilki. Gördüğünüz üzere Batman batmobile ile maktulu bir kitapçının yanından geçerek takip ediyor. "

Birkaç saniyelik kamera kaydının ardından ekran değişti.

"Evet, işte görmüş olduğunuz bu kayıt akıllara şüphe tohumlarını eken asıl kanıt. Batman'in kolları arasında tuttuğu oğlana dikkat ediniz. Buzlamak zorunda kaldığımız bu görüntünün altında size temin ederiz ki hiç hoş olmayan kanlı bir sahne var. Batman... Bir katil mi? Yoksa sadece on yedi yaşındaki bir çocuğu vahşice dövebilecek kadar delirmiş maskeli bir kaçık mı?"

Dick elindeki kumandanın tuşuna zar zor basarken delice nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Kafasını koltuğun arkasına bırakırken şimdi ne yapacağını düşünüyordu. Dün ona tecavüz etmiş olan bu adam neden aynı gün içerisinde Roy'un arkadaşını öldürmesindi ki? Dick buna engel olabilecek hiçbir şey bulamıyordu adamın kanlı ellerinin hayaleti boynunu sararken.

Aceleyle merdivenlerden aşağıya inerken gözleri etrafta Alfred'i arıyordu. "Alfred!" Zemin kata indiğinde elinde gümüşler, omzunda temizlik bezi ile Alfred şaşkın gözlerle onu bekliyordu.

"Buyrun, Efendi Dick? Bir şey mi oldu? "

Dick kesilmiş nefesi ardından heyecanla sordu.

"Bruce burada mı?"

Alfred başını yana salladı. "Şu anda kendileri..."

"Dick?"

Dick şaşkınlıkla giriş kapısına yönelen hole döndü. Adam elindeki evrak çantasını yere atıp hızlı ve büyük adamlarla yanına geliyordu. Garipti, adamın elindeki evrak çantası. Çünkü adamın sabah giydiği yeleği de kravatı da ortalıkta gözükmüyordu. Üstelik gömlek düğmeleri de yanlış iliklenmişti. Dick'in içinden bir ses adamın yarasa üniformasından yeni kurtulduğunu söylüyordu.

Adamın gözleri yoğun bir endişe ile Dick'i inceliyordu. Dick, Bruce'u ilk defa nefes nefese kalmış görüyordu.

"Beni mi görmek istemiştin? "

Dick gülümsedi. "Kıyafetlerinin haline ve nefes alış veriş şekline bakacak olursam zaten bunu çok iyi biliyorsun. Sana Roy'un arkadaşını öldürüp öldürmediğini Alfred'in yanında mı sormalıyım? "

Adamın gözleri şaşkınlıkla fal taşı gibi açılmıştı. "Dick!" Şaşkınlığın yerini gözlerindeki öfke dolu delilik alıyordu şimdi. Dick adamın korkutucu gözlerine hiç etkilenmeden karşılık verirken yaşlı adamın sesini zar zor duydu.

"Ben gidip gümüşleri parlatmaya devam edeyim, Efendim. "

Avucu Dick'in boynu ve omuzlarının birleştiği yeri kavrayıp baskı uygularken adam aç bir tutkuyla dolu gözlerini Dick'ten hiç ayırmadan yaşlı adama cevap verdi.

"Hiç gerek yok, Alfred. Biz de şimdi odamıza çıkıyorduk. "

Dick inanamıyordu. İnanamıyordu! Bruce'dan öğrendiği tekniği kullanarak gözle görülmesi zor bir hızla adamın kolunu omuzundan ayırdı. Uzuv bir başkasına ait olsaydı çoktan kemikleri çatlamıştı. Adam şimdi inanmaz öfkeli gözlerle ona bakıyordu.

"Siktir! Az önce sana bir çocuğu öldürüp öldürmediğini sordum. Sen ise-"

Adam yan gözlerle Alfred'e döndü. Yaşlı adam yarı yolda durmuş onlara bakıyordu. Bruce derin bir nefes aldı sesi oldukça sakin çıkıyordu, ölümcül derecede sakin.

"Dick, şimdi yukarıya çıkıyoruz ve bu konuyu orada konuşuyoruz. "

Dick başını yana salladı. Adam ona çok kızgındı. Yukarıya çıkmak kaderine razı olmak demekti.

"Bana dokunmayacaksın! Sadece bana bir cevap ver. "

"Gerçekten? Gerçekten benim yaptığımı mı düşünüyorsun? "

"Niye sen yapmayasın ki? Vesayetin altındaki çocuğa tecavüz edecek kadar zaten... Kötüsün. "

Şimdi adamın dudakları yukarıya kıvrılmıştı. "Kötüyüm, öyle mi?"

"Bilmiyorum . Senin yaptığın şeyi yapanları aziz diye mi çağırıyorlar? "

Dick birden bedenini duvara çarpmıştı buldu. Adamın bedeni ve duvar arasında sıkışmıştı. Yüzünün duvara çarpıp parçalanmasını engelleyen tek şey adamın hesaplı bir şekilde saçlarından tutup kafasını geriye baymış olmasıydı. Favori oyuncağının güzel yüzünü mahvetmek istemezdi, değil mi? Adamın nefesi, dudakları yanağına vuruyordu.

"Demek kötüyüm, öyle mi?"

Dick iğrenerek kafasını diğer yana eğerken şaşkınlık ve utançla irkildi. Alfred hala olduğu yerde duruyor Dick ' den farksız bir şekilde onları izliyordu. Adam boğazını acıyla çığlık atmasına sebep olacak bir biçimde ısırdığında Alfred ile göz teması kesildi. Adam , Alfred'i unutmuşçasına sağ koluyla Dick'in gövdesini emniyet kemeri gibi sarıp kendi bedenine bastırırken sol eliyle Dick'in bacaklarını aralıyor organını kavrıyor, onunla oynuyordu. Kalçaları Dick 'inkilerin üstünde oynuyordu. Dick adamın kalınlığı popusuna sürtünüp uzaklaşırken ağlamak istiyordu. Adamın sesi korku filmlerindeki içine şeytan girmiş karakterlerinkine benziyordu.

"Sakın ağlama!"

Dick adamın gövdesini saran koluna sağ dirseğiyle sert bir darbe vurdu. Bu sefer acıyla inleyen adamdı. Dick adamın serbest kalmış kollarından istifade ederek kendini adamdan bir kaç adım öteye attı. Fakat çok ileri gidemeden bacaklarından yediği çelme ile yüz üstü yere kapaklanmıştı. Burnu yanıyor, gözleri yerinden çıkacakmış gibi atıyordu. Burnundan mermere damlamakta olan kanı görmezden gelip yerinden doğrulana kadar adam onu kavramış ve havaya kaldırmıştı bile. Gözlerinden yaşlar bir şelaleden düşercesine akarken fısıldadı. "Alfred!" Ciğerleri yanıyor, yüreği acıyordu.

Alfred bir karşılık vermedi.

Ağır kapının kilit sesini duyarken Dick hangi oturma odasında olduklarını seçmeye çalışıyordu. Nehre bakan odalardan biriydi bu. Adamın bedeni kendisinin yere yığılmış olanınkinin üstüne çökerken fısıldadı. "Hayır, Bruce. Lütfen."

"Şşşt, Dick. Her şey yoluna girecek. "Adamın sakin sesi kulaklarına fısıldarken kalçasına geçmiş parmakları uyguladığı sert baskıyla Dick'in çığlık atmasına sebep oluyordu. Adam zorla araladığı bacak arasına doğru sürtünürken devam etti. "Seni seviyorum. "

Adamın dudakları alnına doğru değerken adam onu sürmeye devam ediyordu. Dick'in hala savaşacak, yerden kalkıp adamın altından kurtulacak gücü vardı ama bedeni itaat etmiyordu ona. İçine doğru kızgın bir demir yol almaya başladığında tek yapabildiği acıyla adamın kollarına tutunup tırnaklarını adamın etine geçirirken ağlamaya devam etmekti. Adam yavaş bir ritimde gelip gidiyorken Dick kendini soğuk akıntıya bıraktığını hayal ediyordu. Suyun altında hiçbir şeyin önemi yoktu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4000 kelimelik bir bölüm yazdım.Uzun zamandır aklımı kurcalayan bir şey vardı Hikayeyi ya biterecek ya da uzatacak ama uzun aralıklarla bölüm yayınlayacaktım.Aklımda geleceğe dair o kadar çok plan var ki dayanamadım ve ben de uzuuun aralıklarla eklenecek ama bana göre yüksek kelimeli bölümler yazmak kararı aldım. Üzgünüm ama bundan sonra bir ay filan sürecek aralıklarla ekleyeceğim bölümleri.

" A Robin Redbreast in a cage

Puts all Heaven in a rage. "

" The Wild Deer wandering here and there

Keeps The Human Soul from care

The Lamb misused breeds public strike

And yet forgives The Butcher's knife

The Bat that flits at close of eve

Has left the brain that won't believe

The Owl that call upon the night

Speak the unbelievers fright. "

-William Blake/Augeries of Innocence

Dick uyandığında yataktaydı. Kötü kokulu bir sisin ardından adamın onu kollarında "odalarına" taşıdığını anımsayabiliyordu yavaş yavaş. Bacaklarının etrafında yılan gibi kıvrılmış olan kat kat olmuş çarşafın başını bulana kadar epey uğraştı, çarşaftan kurtulması için popusunu yukarıya kaldırıp havada çarşaftan bir halka çizmesi gerekmişti. Bacakları ve kalçalarındaki kuruyup pul pul olmuş kanın bir kısmı tenini altındaki çarşafa yapıştırmıştı, yine! Daha dün gece çok daha beter bir acıya ev sahipliği yapmış bedeni çarşafı etinden çekerken sanki bu dünyanın en beter acısıymış gibi davranıyordu. Dick böylesine saçma bir şeyin sesini dün gecekine neredeyse benzer bir şekilde yukarıya çıkardığına inanamıyordu.

Bruce gittikçe daha da kötüleşiyordu. Her şey daha da kötüye gidecekti. Daha da ve daha da fazla... Dick'in nefesi tüm bu olanların vehametiyle sonsuza dek kesilene kadar. Adam malikanenin içinde buharlaşmış, tüm havayı kontrol altına almış Dick'in boğazında yoğunlaşmıştı. Adamın dün gece boğazını sıkan elleri biliyordu ki çoktan izini bırakmıştı. Sanki adamın ellerinin hayaletini kovabilirmişçesine ellerini yavaşça boynunun etrafında gezdiriyordu. Bu birazcık olsun rahatlamasını sağladı.Adam gerçekte orada değildi, elleri boynunu sarmıyordu. Hayır, Bruce çoktan sayısız siyah takımlarından birini giyip gitmişti. Dick'i bir servete mal olmuş bir fahişe gibi odasının lüksüne sarmalayıp gerisinde bırakmıştı. Neden Bruce, Dick malikaneye ilk geldiği günlerdeki gibi değildi?

O zamanlar hayatının en berbat ama en güzel günlerini yaşamıştı. Kan ile başlamıştı bu tatlı kabus ve işte yine, şu çarşafın üzerine kadar geçmiş kan ile de devam ediyordu. Kan... Ailesinin kanı. Annesi ve babası kendi kanlarıyla çerçevelenmiş karanlık bir aşkın tablosu gibi gözlerinin önünde uyuyorlardı. Dick çığlık atmadı. Dick hareket etmedi. Dick hıçkırmadı. Sadece gözlerinden birkaç sıcak damla dökülüyordu insanlar bilinçsizce annesi ve babasının bu kanlı manzarısını görmesine engel olurlarken. İnsanoğlunun endişe ve acıma maskesinin altında sakladığı bu vahşete olan tutku belki de ta insanların arenalarda gladyatörlerin birbirlerinin kanını yere döküşünü izleyerek kendilerini yabani bir zevke tatmin ettikleri günlerden geliyordu. Komiktir aynı arena sirk gösterilerine de ev sahipliği yapardı. Dick için bu manzara kendi hayatının bir top haline getirilip basit bir karalamaymışçasına çöpe atılması demekken insanların gördüğü tek şey yarın çay sohbetinde büyük bir zevkle anlatacakları kendi başlarına gelmesi imkansız bir tragedyaydı. Kimse ailesini gözleri önünde kaybetmiş bu çocuğu görmüyordu.

Gösteriden önce yeni doğmuş bebekleri ellerinde heyecanla onlarla fotoğraf çektiren genç çift iğrenerek, biraz daha kalırlarsa bu lanetin onlara da bulaşacağı hezeyanı ile çadırın çıkışına ilerliyorlardı. Dick daha sonra çiftin onu tıpkı Bruce gibi koruma altına almak istediklerini duymuştu Komiser ve Bruce'un konuşmasına kulak misafiri olurken. Jack Drake, başarılı bir iş adamı ve arkeologtu ve Bruce'un sahip olmadığı şeye ; bir eşe ve yeni doğmuş bir çocuğa sahip örnek bir aile babasıydı. Komiser, adamın ve karısının Dick'i gerçekten çok istediklerini ve Dick için onların Bruce'dan dahi iyi bir seçenek olduğunu söylemişti. Bruce hiç düşünmeden Komiser ' in lafını ağzına tıkmıştı ve ona kendisinin kaderini ve Dick'inkinin benzerliğinden bahsetmişti. Bruce'un ağzından o gece çıkan tüm o dramatik sözcükler özünde gerçek olan saçma birer palavraydı. Bruce asla anne ve babasının ölümünden ve bunun onu nasıl etkilendiğinden birine sesli bir biçimde bahsetmezdi. Dick yıllar sonra anlıyordu ki Bruce'un o geceki performansı kimselerde bir kuşkuya sebep olmadan bugünlere gelmelerini sağlamıştı. Dick dahi bir kuşku duymamıştı, niye Komiser duysun ki? Komiser daha sonra ne koşullarda Bruce'un kendini Dick'in yasal koruyucusu haline getirdiğini bilmiyor olmalıydı. Bruce ona sormamıştı dahi bunu isteyip istemediğini. Sadece Alfred'e onu ofisine getirtmiş ve ona kendi yaşıtı, olgun bir adama bakan ciddi gözlerle artık kendisinin onun himayesinde olduğunu söylemişti. Dick adamın bakışlarında ne olduğunu bilemediği yoğun bir duygudan ve ofisin ciddiyetinden rahatsız olup rehavete kapılmış olsa da adama gerçek bir mutluluk ile tebessüm etmekten geri duramamıştı. Bruce burada geçirdiği süre boyunca ona o kadar iyi ve ilgili davranmıştı ki ! Nasıl mutlu olmazdı? Tabi Dick o zamanlar adamın bu yaptığının normal koşullarda kanunen imkansız olduğunu bilmiyordu. Para herşeyi satın alıyordu işte! Bruce'un yetkililerle görüşmeye dahi gereksinimi kalmamıştı. Hatta Dick'e fikrini sormaya dahi yoktu gerek. Hoş , Dick asla Janet Drake ' in yüzündeki iğrenmiş ifadeyi unutup da onları seçmezdi ya! Ki bazen Dick düşünmeden edemiyordu ; Tim ile gerçek bir abi-kardeş gibi büyümek nasıl olurdu? Yolun sonu her ne kadar yine Bruce'a ulaşsa da.

Janet Drake Tim'i göğsüne bastırmış onu bu kanlı sahneden uzaklaştırırken Dick'i gören tek kişi vardı. Adam dizleri üstünde çökmüş ve elini oğlanın omzuna koymuştu. Dick adamı ilk fark ettiğinde şaşırmıştı. Adamın gözlerinde pek çok duygu, pek çok söylenmemiş sözcük vardı. Dick o anda sadece anlayışı ve kabullenmeyi tanımlayabilmişti içlerinden. Kafasını adamın boynuna gömüp kollarını adamın omzuna, sırtına dolarken anlamadığı bir nedenden dolayı adamın hızla çarpan güçlü kalbini duyumsayabiliyordu. Adam anında kollarındaki oğlanı daha da kendine gömüp onu kendine bastırarak cevabını vermişti. Dick, tanımadığı bir yabancının kollarında ağlıyordu. Adamın kokusu şaşırtıcı bir biçimde rahatlatıcı ve ev gibiydi. Dick, Bruce'a onu ilk tanıdığı anda bağlanmıştı.

Polisler Dick'i sorgulamaya gelene kadar on dakika boyunca öylece birbirlerine sarılmış olmalılardı. Adam polislerin müsade isteyen sesiyle gerçekliğinden koptuğunda Dick'in bilmediği bir sebeple adam onu daha da göğsüne bastırmış tutuşu sıkılaşmıştı. Adamın parmakları etine acı verici bir biçimde batmaktayken Dick adamın onu izole eden bir barınağa dönmüş göğüsünden ayrılmak istemediği için ses çıkarmıyordu. Adam istemeyerek de olsa ayağa kalkarken Dick gözlerini ovuşturuyordu. Ona böyle şefkatle yaklaşmış olan adamın polislere karşı kullanmakta olduğu bu ses tonu onu şaşırtmıştı.

"İyi akşamlar, memur beyler. Ben Bruce Wayne. Sizden bu çocuğun ailesini henüz yeni kaybetmiş olduğunu hatırlamanızı ve ona göre davranmanızı rica ediyorum. Tarafımca hoş karşılanmayacak herhangi bir duruma sebep olmayacağınızdan eminim. "

Sarışın genç görünümlü olan polis bu tehditi hissedip ciddiye alarak başını aşağıya eğerken kızıl saçlı olan dişlerini ortaya çıkaran rahatsız edici bir gülüş takındı. Sağ eli tehditkarca kemerindeki cobu okşuyordu. Sert görünümüne rağmen sinirli sesi Bruce'un varlığından rahatsız olduğunu belli ediyordu.

"Elbette ki, Bay Wayne. Çocuk bizimle güvende. Şimdi izin verirseniz biz de işimizi yapacağız."

Bruce ' un Dick'in omzunu sıkan eli sertleşti.

Kızıl saçlı olan sinirle başını salladı. Sabrı tükenmekteymişçesine elini Dick'in diğer omzuna koydu.

"Bu tarz bilgileri paylaşmak gibi bir iznimiz yok, Bay Wayne. Fakat artık, çocuğu götürmek zorundayız."

Bruce sadece sinirli bir tebessüm etmek ile yetindi. Elini Dick'den çekerken polislere son bir tehditkar bakış attı ve hızlı adımlarıyla kalabalıkta yok olurken Dick'i gerisinde bıraktı. Polis onu omzundan itelerken Dick geleceğinden ömrümde ilk defa kuşku duyuyordu.

Anılar yavaş yavaş beyninde uyanmaya çalışıp çadırın zıt köşesindeki adamda yüz kazanırken polislerin dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu. Eli omzundaki memurun bileğini buldu. Adamı uyarmak düşünebildiği tek şeydi ve adamın bileğini ne kadar sert sıktığının farkında dahi değildi. Kızıl saçlı adam onu yanlış anlamıştı. Kurumuş boğazından sesi zar zor çıkıyordu Dick'in.

"Bakın! Orada! Bay Haly'i tehdit eden adam. O yaptı! O öldürdü anne ve babamı! Kazalar hakkında bir şeyler söylüyordu . Bu o! Bu o!"

Kızıl saçlı adamın avucu ağzını kapladı. Sesini bastırmaya çalışıyordu.

"Sen ne diyorsun çocuk? Vanzetti bizden biri. Şok etkisi ile aklın karışmış olmalı. Hadi arabaya bin. "

Dick adamın onu kavramış sert kollarından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu ama bu hiçbir işe yaramıyordu. Kimse polis memurun bir çocuğun ağzını bu şekilde kapayıp onu susturmaya çalıştığının farkında değildi. Belki de ses çıkarmaya korkuyorlardı. Arabaya zorla atılırken bir kadının memurlardan biri ile tartıştığını duyabiliyordu.

Sarışın olan memur bir bileğinden ; kızıl olan öbüründen tutuyordu. Dick birazcık hareket etmeye kalksa adamların hiç düşünmeden bileklerini kıracağından emindi. Artık şu Vanzetti filan umrunda değildi. Kendi geleceğinden korkuyordu. Ne kadar bencilce! Ne kadar saçma! Anne ve babası ölmüştü ve o kendi canını düşünüyordu. Ne garip! Onlara bir şey olsa hayatına devam edemeyeceğini düşünürdü.

Sakince yoluna devam etmekte olan araba birden olduğu yerde sağa sola savrulmasına sebep olmaya başladığında sonunda gözlerini ellerinden başka bir yere kaldırdı. Arabanın ön camı yarasalar ile kaplanıyordu. Bildiğin yarasalar! Yaratıklar cama çarpıp uzaklaşıyorlar , çiğ bir çığlık atıyorlardı. Şoför koltuğundaki memur dayanamadı ve sonunda arabayı durdu. Araba durduğunda arabanın üstüne düşen ağırlık ile hepsi şaşkınca arabanın tavanına döndüler.

Arabanın ön camının kırılması sesiyle yarasalar yavaş yavaş kaybolurken yaratıkların kralı önlerinde belirdi.

"Bana çocuğu verin. "

Sarışın olan korkuyla elini oğlandan ateşten çekermişçesine çekerken kızıl olanın tutuşu daha da sertleşmişti. Kızıl adamın birbirine sürten dişlerinin gıcırtısını duyabiliyordu Dick. Adamın diğer eli sinsice silahına ilerlemekteyken Dick'in yüzü birden kan ile kaplandı. Yüzüne fışkıran kanın sahibi yanındaki adamın bir yarasa(?) tarafından kesilmiş bileğiydi. Yarasa-levha (belki de bir çeşit bumerang) hala adamın etinin içinde idi. Arabadaki herkes şaşkınlıkla adamın koluna bakarken bu sefer kızıl adamın oturduğu taraftan gelen ses ile şaşkınlığa uğradılar. Cam parçaları üzerine düşerken Yarasa Kral'ın elleri kızıl memurun yakasına yapışmıştı. Adam ne ara açıldığını fark etmediği kapıdan dışarı fırlatılırken diğer memurlar korkudan hiçbir şey yapmaya kalkışamıyorlardı. Kralın elleri bu sefer kendi yakasını yakalarken Dick korkuyla gözlerini kapıyordu. Adam onu da yere atmadı. Fırlatıldığı yer rahat deri koltuklardan başka hiçbir şey değildi.

Yarasa kral şoför koltuğuma geçerken belinden çıkardığı ve Dick'e doğru tuttuğu şişeyle oynuyordu. Dick havada yayılmakta olan garip kokudan bu şişenin sorumlu olduğuna dair bir şüphe duyuyordu. Gözleri kapanıp aklı bulanırken şaşkınlıkla adamın kendi kendine konuştuğunu fark etti.

" Uyu, evlat... Uyu. Seni uyandıracağım dünya şu zamana kadar tanıdığın dünyadan çok da iyi olmayacak. Ama eskisinin manettiğinden daha fazlasını manedecek. Bir kere seni kutsal cehenneme soktum mu... Çok şey manedecek... Çok şey. Kendi kutsal cehennemim... Ya da ona en yakın şey. İyi uyu,çocuk... Benim sevg-"

"Ben... Beni niye onların elinden aldın? Kimsin sen?"

Adamın dudaklarında dişlerini ortaya çıkaran deli bir gülüş belirdi. Adamın davranışlarıyla ilgili bir şeyler çok sahte hissettiriyordu.

"Ben kim miyim? Ben kim miymişim? Bana sorduğu soruya bak! Ben Allah'ın cezası Batman'im!"

Adamın sesi,gülüşü,bakışı... Gerçek değildi. Ucuz bir Clint Eastwood taklidinden başka hiçbir şey değil. Dick adamın onu küçükken çocuklarla oynadıkları ajanlık oyununda kullandıkları sesi kullanırak etkileyip sindirmeye çalışmasını komik buldu. Bedeni ve aklı her ne kadar uyuşuk olsa da birden deli bir enerji kapladı vücudunu. Sesli bir kahkahayla tüm bedeni titriyordu. Sesi boğazını yakarak arabada çınlarken Dick aslında dünyadaki en acı şekilde ağlamaktaydı. Gözlerinde hiçbir yaş olmamasına rağmen.

"Elbette ki adamım ... Elbette... Ben de Kutsal Cornholio'yum... "

Hah, şimdi de dünyanın en saçma konumunda değilmişçesine adam ile kendi şeklinde dalga geçiyordu. Bir süre daha uykuyla sessiz savaşına devam ettikten sonra artık pek azına sahip olduğu bilincinin yarenliğinde sormadan edemedi.

"Oradakiler... Beni niye polislerin elinden aldın? Onlar... Polisti..."

"Bu da beni kötü adam yapar, öyle mi? Öğreneceksin... Suçla savaşmayı ... İşte, ilk dersin! Asla polislere güvenme. İçlerinde iyi adamlar var ama bu saatten sonra senin başına gelecek herhangi bir olası tehlike onlardan olacaktır. İyi bir polis tanıdığım var şanslısın ki. Komiser Gordon'ın seninle ilgilenmesini sağlayacağım. Sana o adamların ben gelmesem ne yapacaklarını söylememi ister misin? Susmanı sağlayacaklardı... Annen ve baban gibi sonsuza dek susacaktın. Buna izin veremezdim... Hayır. Doğru kararı aldım ben." Adam gerçekten de kendi kendine konuşuyordu. "Anlıyorsun değil mi? Burada nefesimi boşuna harcamıyorum? Gordon dışında, sakın, sakın başka polislerin yanında avukatın veya güvendiğin biri yokken sana yaklaşmasına izin verme. Seni almayacaklar... Hayır. Sen benimsin." Ne? Dick gerçekten de uykulu olmalıydı. Çünkü resmen rüya ve gerçek birbirine karışıyordu. Mantıksız kopuk bilinç altı şimdiki zamanla bir oyun oynuyor olmalıydı.

Gözlerinin kapanmasına engel olacak gücü kendinde bulması gittikçe imkansızlaşıp bilinci solarken adamın parmakları demin ki o sert mizacının aksi bir yönde şefkatle elmacık kemiğinde gezinmeye başlamıştı. Kapalı gözleri yüzünden adamın yüzünü göremiyordu ama adamın kulaklarına üfleyen sıcak nefesi varlığını belli ediyordu.

"Cesur ol, Richard... Cesur ol."

Dick son gücüyle gözlerini bir kere daha açtı. Adamın korkutucu karanlığında kendi mavileri erirken adamın gözbebekleri daha da irileşiyordu. Adam kesik ve sesli bir nefes koyverdi. Yüzünde nedeni Dick'e yabancı olan bir şaşkınlık vardı. Adamın sağ eli Dick'in saçlarına doğru yol alırken aralık ağzından kesik ve sıcak nefesler koyvermeye devam ediyordu. Dick'in sarhoş beyni bunun bırakın ne olduğunu anlamayı; anlamaya çalışmayı dahi başaramıyordu. Adamın dudakları yumuşak bir biçimde kendisininkilerin üstünde belirdiğinde bunun sarılmak ile arasındaki farkı bulup da tepki verecek kadar dahi bilinci yerinde değildi. Dick düşünemiyordu o anda. Ruhu bedeninde miydi ondan dahi emin değildi. Annesinin ona uyumadan önce verdiğine benzeyen bir çeşit iyi geceler öpücüğü olmalıydı, işte. Büyütülecek bir şey değil. Dick'in aklını vereceği daha önemli şeyler vardı, zaten. Yavaş yavaş kendini teslim ettiği uyku gibi. Yarı kapalı gözleri adamı görmesini engelliyor; felç geçirmiş ağzı yarı açık adamın yavaşça hareket eden dudaklarıına boyun eğiyordu. Adamın dudakları sertleşip onunkileri sahiplenirken Dick'in bilinci çok uzaklardaydı ...

Ertesi gün kendini yabancı, geniş bir odada yan yana ve karşı karşıya dizilmiş pek çok yataktan birinde uyanık halde bulduğunda yarasa kralın öpücüğü hakkında hiçbir şey hatırlamıyordu. Kızıl saçlı, gözlüklü bir adam ve kıyafetlerine bakılırsa rahibe olan genç bir kadın odanın karşı köşesinde bir şeyler tartışıyorlardı. Uyandığını ilk fark eden adam oldu. Yüzünde babacan bir gülümseme ile Dick'in yanına yaklaşırken Dick dün gece ki kabusun gerçek olduğuna dair doğmakta olan içgüdüsünün doğru olduğunu biliyordu. Komiser ona dün gece olanların bir özetini anlatırken Dick, adının Mary Elisabeth olduğunu öğrendiği rahibenin göğsüne gömülmüş ağlıyor, çığlık atıyordu.

Birkaç gün sonra Alfred onu Aziz Jude Yetimhanesi'nden almaya geldiğinde Dick çok şanslı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Diğer çocukların kısık gözlerindeki bariz kıskançlık onu buna ikna ediyordu. Tüm bu yalnız, acılı günlerinde ona destek olmuş olan Rahibe Mary 'den ayrılmak çok zor olmuştu. Ama Dick yeniden bir yuvaya sahip olacaktı buna karşılık olarak işte! Belki Elinore'u, Harry Amcayı ya da ona her zaman annesinden gizli gizli lolipop veren Bay Haly ' i göremeyecekti ; Rahibe Mary Elisabeth onu bir daha rahatlatamayacaktı o içten sarılmalarıyla. Ama o Bruce'un tüm bu kaybettiklerine değeceğini biliyordu. O gece adamın gözlerinde gördüğü ve manasını bilmediği tüm o duygular tek bir yola çıkıyordu. Adam Dick'e ihtiyaç duyduğu şeyi, sevgiyi verecekti ; Dick biliyordu. Dick'in bilmediği şey adamın bu derece sessizleşeceğiydi ; o kahrolası uzun Avrupa seyahetleriydi. Dick daha sonra öğrenecekti ki aslında adam dedikodu gazetelerindeki gibi Avrupa'da keyif çatmamıştı. Tüm bu uzun ortadan kayboluşları Batman'in güçlendirmiş, asıl yaşamı Batcave'de geçen insan maskesi giyen bu yarasa - yaratığı oluşturmuştu.

Alfred onu eve getirdiğinde Bruce çalışma odasındaydı. Adam acele bir şekilde giyildiği belli olan kıyafetlerini hafifçe elleriyle düzeltmeye çalışıyordu Dick'i karşılamak için odadan çıkarken. Adam onu uzaktan soğuk bir şekilde karşılamamıştı. Alfred, Dick'in eski tip kaliteli deri bavulunu alıp merdivenlere doğru uzaklaşırken Bruce tıpkı o gece sirkte yaptığı gibi Dick'in önünde çökmüştü tebessüm ederek hoşgeldin diyordu ona. Şimdi Dick adama yukarıdan bakıyordu. Elleri bilinçsizce gittiği oğlanın saçlarıyla oynarken ona birlikte evi gezmeyi önermişti adam. Adamın elini tutan eli bir an dahi onunkini bırakmamıştı malikaneyi gezerlerken. Adamın gözlerindeki sıcak bir duygu Dick'i huzurla dolduruyordu. Dick şimdi anlıyordu ki adam ile ilgili herşeyi yanlış değerlendirmişti, Dick. Bilseydi... Bilseydi eğer...

Dick'in malikaneye ilk geldiği gece büyüleyici geçmişti. Alfred'in onlar için hazırladığı koca bir kase tereyağlı mısır kucaklarında The Simpsons bölümlerini izlemişlerdi. Homer her Bart'ın boğazını sıktığında Bruce'un gözleri inanmaz bir ifadeyle açılıyordu ve Dick diziden çok Bruce'un ifadelerine gülüyordu. Dick gerçekten mutluydu.

Yorgunluktan gözleri kapanmaya başlayıp da esneme aralıkları gittikçe kısaldığında Alfred, Küçük Efendi'nin uyku saatinin çoktan geçmiş olduğunu Bruce'a hatırlatma ihtiyacı hissetti. Dick sarsakça geniş koltuktan aşağı atlarken Bruce da onu takip ediyordu. Dick'in sol omzundan tutup onu yönlendirirken bir adım gerisindeydi. Dick'in odasının kapısına en az bir on adım kala Bruce durdu. Adam, çenesinden hafifçe tutup yüzünü yukarı kaldırmıştı. Gözleri birbirlerini bulmuştu. Adamın gözlerinde tereddüt ve korku vardı. Dick neyin adamı böyle korkuttuğunu anlayamıyordu. Neye tereddüt edebilirdi ki? Dudakları acı bir tebessüm ile yukarı kıvrılırken adam oğlanın omzundaki elini geri çekti.

"Sen şimdi odana geç ve uyu. Bir şey olursa Alfred'i veya beni çağır. Birimiz mutlaka duyarız. Yatarken ışıkları açık bırakabilirsin."

Elleri birazcık daha oğlanın çenesinde oyalandıktan sonra saçlarının üstüne hızlı bir öpücük kondurdu. Adamın hızlı adımlarının koridordaki yankısıyla adamın yokluğunun farkına varan Dick şaşkınlıkla adamın merdivenlerde kayboluşunu izlemekten başka bir çare bulamamıştı. Üstünde renkli harflerle kendi ismi yazan odasına ilerlerken neden adamın koşar adımlar ile ondan uzaklaşmış olabileceğine dair teoriler üretiyordu.

Adamın garip davranışlar skalasında bu son değil sadece renkli bir başlangıçtı. Adam o uzun Avrupa seyahetlerinden ilkine gidip de gerçek bir uzaylı haline gelene kadar pek çok kez bir araya gelmişlerdi ve adam ne zaman ona biraz yakınlaşsa bu yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle ellerini ateşten kaçırırcasına oğlandan çekmesi ile son bulmuştu. Dick kördü .... Dick aptaldı ... Dick, Bruce'tan bunu beklemiyordu.

Şimdi... Şimdi, bir zamanlar bir abi, bir baba figürü olarak sevdiği adamın yatağında çırılçıplak, bacaklarında kendi kanı ; uzanıyordu. Kapıdan yayılan Alfred'in ritmini duyduğunda aceleyle iç çamaşırını ve tşörtünü ele geçirip heycanla izin istedi ."Bir dakika, Al." Tşörtünü de giydikten sonra yaşlı adama girebileceğini söylemişti. Alfred elinde iki adet dolu gamboç ; yüzünde resmi fakat içten bir gülümsemeyle Dick'e selam verdi. Dick içinde bulunduğu durumu unutmuş Alfred'e aynı içtenlikte aydınlık bir gülümseme sunuyordu. Alfred elindeki giysileri işaret ederek konuştu, giysi odasına geçerken.

"Bu ikisi bu geceki davet için Efendi Bruce ve size. "

"Davet mi? Beni eve kitlediğinizi sanıyordum. "

Alfred sahte bir tebessüm verdi ona. " Davet zaten malikanenin balo salonunda." Bakışlarını Dick'ten ayırıp işi ile uğraşıyormuş gibi yaparken ekledi. "Siz uyurken yüzünüzü temizledim. Burnunuz gayet iyi ,sadece hafif bir kılcal damar kanaması. Şu anda belli dahi olmuyor. Başka da herhangi bir probleminiz yok. İzninizle akşam için hazırlukları kontrol edeceğim."

Alfred gergin sırtını ona dönüp hızla çıkışa ilerlerken Dick aynaya karşı gülümsüyordu. Hiçbir sorunu yokmuş! Hiçbir sorunu yokmuş!

Dick'in partide kim olarak var olduğu resmi olarak duyurulmamıştı. Dick, Bruce'un planını takdir etmeden duramadı. Resmi olarak ortada hiçbir şey yoktu. Ne Bruce ne de Dick bir şey demişlerdi. Ama dedikodular sessizce kulaklara fısıldanmıştı ve topluluk kendi yazısız kuralları ile Dick'i kendilerinden biri olarak kabul ediyordu yavaş yavaş. Dört yıl sonra Bruce ile aralarındaki bir şeyler ortaya çıkarsa ortada Dick'in Bruce'un vesayeti altında olduğunu kanıtlayan hiçbir kesin ifade olmayacaktı. Dick'in elleri istemsizce smokininin satin yakasında oynuyordu. Gergindi, oldukça gergindi. Queen ve partneri Dinah'yla karşılaşıp da selam vermek zorunda kalalı çok olmamıştı. Queen ona Roy'un da buralarda bir yerlerde olduğunu söylemişti. Partideki her yüz, her bakış.... Sanki hepsi biliyor gibiydi. Sanki hepsi farkındaydı ve onların tek bir yanlış hareketini bekliyorlardı. Nereye giderse gitsen gözlerini Dick'ten ayırmayıp onu takip eden Bruce hiç de bu şekilde yardımcı olmuyordu. Kadehinin dibinde kalmış zencefil gazozundan daireler çizerken arkasındaki ses onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı.

" Sarhoş olmak için epey acele ediyorsun galiba. Yavaş ol, şampiyon."

Gözlerini devirerek yanındaki kızıla döndü.

"Sence sarhoşa benziyor muyum, Roy?"

Roy'un güçlü elleri süpriz bir şekilde omzunu patpatlamaya başladığında ağzındaki gazozun bir kısmı nefes borusuna kaçmıştı. Nefes almak için büyük bir güçlük ile öksürürken etrafındaki insanlar endişe ile ona dönmüştü. Roy beşinci defa sırtına bir şaplak atarken sonunda normale dönebilmişti. Nerden bulduğunu hatırlayamadığı mendile doğru boğazını temizlemek için birkaç defa daha öksürürken sadece göğüslerini görebildiği tanıdık bir kadının sesi ona iyi olup olmadığını soruyordu. Dick yutkunduktan sonra cevap verdi.

"İyiyim. " Bir kez daha öksürdü. "Sorun yok."

Kadın tahmin ettiği üzere Dick'in cevabını duyunca tatmin olup gitmedi.

"Beni hatırladın mı? Biliyorum hatırlatmak için muhteşem bir gün değil ama sirkte o gece Bruce ile ben de vardım. İnanılmaz derecede büyümüş, serpilmişsin. " Sesi haberlerden tanıyordu... Vicki Vale. " O gece Bruce gözlerinin uzun zamandır sende olduğunu söylüyordu." Ne? Dick karnından bir yumruk yemiş gibi hissediyordu. Biliyordu! Biliyorlardı! Herkes görüyordu! " Seni havada o şekilde görene kadar yeteneğin hakkında mübala ettiğini düşünüyordum ama seni izlemeye başladığımda gözlenecek türden bir yetenek olduğun konusunda ona katılmadan edemedim. Kaderinizin benzerliği ve Bruce'un sana duyduğu hayranlığı göz önüne aldığımda yasal koruyucun olmak istemisine hiç şaşırmıyorum. Gerçekten, bir milyarderin dahi sahip olmak isteyeceği türden bir evlatsın. Sizin adınıza çok sevindim."

Kadının vizon rengi elbisesinin kuyruğu kalabalık arasına karışırken Dick sadece hafifçe başını sallıyordu.

"Vay, oğlum. Pek ateşli bir şeydi bu. Hep Ollie ve Wayne gibiler götürür bu hatunları, zaten."

Dick'in , Roy'un neyden bahsettiği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Ne zaman Roy'un ne dediğini takip edemese yaptığını yaptı ; gergince gülümsedi. Bruce onu o geceden önce de tanıyordu, onu gözlüyordu! Ama neden? Ne ilgisini çekmişti? Dick'in pek çok hayranı vardı, sonuçta dünyaca ünlü bir trapez sanatçısıydı o, ama biliyordu ki Bruce bırakın sirk sanatçılarını, Tanrı'nın dahi fanboyu olmazdı. Ama Bruce hakkında ne biliyordu ki? Bruce'un oğlan çocuklarına ilgi duyabileceği fikri dahi absürttü bir zamanlar Dick'in nazarında. Vicki Vale'nin ona yalan borcu mu vardı? Bruce gerçekten onu uzun süredir gözlemliyordu. Hastalıklı piç!

Roy daha sert bir şeyler bulmak için garsonları ararken adam bir hayalet gibi birden yanında belirmişti. Neredeyse acı verici bir şekilde kolunu sıkarken kısılmış sesiyle sordu.

"O kahrolası kadın sana ne söyledi?"

Dick, Bruce'un bir ayrılıp bir barıştığı ünlü sevgililerinden biri hakkında böyle konuşmasıyla şaşkınlığa uğramıştı. Başını yana sallarken cevap verdi.

"Hiç... " Bozulmuş sesini düzeltti. "Hiçbir şey. Sadece o gece... İşte senin beni önceden nasıl takip ettiğinden ve beni vesayetine almanın ne kadar güzel olduğundan bahsediyordu."

Bruce tehlikeli bir şekilde Dick'e daha da yaklaşırken eli oğlanın sırtında geziniyordu. Gözlerindek karanlık Dick'i korkuyla dolduruyordu. Burada bir şey yaparsa, nerede olduklarını unutursa...

"Onu ne ilgilendiriyormuş seni vesayetime almam? Sana bakış-"

"Bruce, lütfen dikkatli ol. İnsanlar..."

Adam derin bir nefes aldı. Yüzünde o sahte Brucie gülüşlerinden biri oluşurken başını salladı.

"Evet... Gözümün önünden ayrılma, Dick. Seni gözleyeceğim. İşaretim ile aile kanatına çıkan salona git. Orada bulaşacağız."

Evet,elbette. Onu gözetleyecekti. Dick için yaptığı tek şey bu değil miydi zaten? Dick gergince onayladı.Bruce Dick'in elinde tuttuğu içeceğin aynısını kafasına diklerken birkaç misafir Bruce Wayne'in muhteşem metabolizmasından ve alkolü nasıl su gibi tükettiğinden bahsediyorlardı. Aptal sosyete playboyu...

Roy birkaç saattir kestiği sarışının yanından ona el sallarken ona başıyla selam verdi. Oldukça yavaş bir biçimde, Bruce'u görüş alanından çıkarmadan insanların arasından sıyrılıyordu. Bruce ona kafasıyla onay verdiğinde adımlarını daha da hızlandırdı. Bruce'un aksine yoluna kimse çıkmadan aile kanatının salonuna gelmişti bile.

Pencereden ışıklandırılmış bahçe ve karanlık geceyi izlemekteyken tanıdık kollar belini etrafını sardı. Adamın çenesi, omzu ve boynu arasındaki bölgeye sürtüyor, hareket eden dudakları sanki kulaklarını öpüyordu.

"Dick... Sen birkaç adım ötemdeyken sana dokunamamak çok zor." Kulağının altındaki bölgeye ıslak bir öpücük bıraktı. Burnu saçlarının içinde geziniyor, kokusunu içine çekiyordu. "Sadece dört yıl... Hatta üç buçuk yıl sonra, aşağıdaki herkese evliliğimizi duyuracağız. " Evlilik mi? "Kimse seninle aramda bir bağlantı olduğunu dahi bilmiyor. Hiçbir belge bulamazlar da. Sorun olmayacak, Dick. Merak etme, evliliğimize gölge düşürmelerine izin vermeyeceğim."

Elleriyle Dick'i nazikçe kendine döndürdü. Adam alnına bir öpücük kondururken gözlerini kapatmıştı. Bu yüzden adamın sesi ona tahmin ettiğinden uzak ulaştığında şaşkındı. Adam dizlerinin önünde çökmüştü. Elinde de bir kutu vardı. Adamın sözleri gözlerinin etrafında tıpkı kutunun içindeki platin alyanslar gibi haleler çiziyordu.

"Daha üç buçuk yılımız var. Ama en azından yüzüğümü taşımanı istiyorum. Dick, benimle evlenir misin?"

Bütün bunlar çok fazlaydı. Bruce'un onu birlikte uyumaya zorlaması, ona dokunuşu iğrençti. Ama bu bambaşka bir şeydi. Hiçbir zaman Dick'i bırakmayacaktı. Asla, asla Dick'in hayallerinde kurduğu gibi abi-kardeş olamayacaklardı. Dick'in hiçbir şansı yoktu. Kaçış yoktu. Tatlı hayalleri yoktu. Bruce'un gözünde hep böyle iğrenç bir şey olarak kalacaktı. Hayatı boyunca hep bu iğrenç şeyi yaşayacaktı. Utanç ve suçluluktan başka hiçbir şey vadetmiyordu geleceği ona. Niye yaşıyordu ki? Niye çabalıyordu? Adamın ona bunu yapmasına neden izin veriyordu? Kendini arkasındaki camlardan aşağıya atmalıydı. Üç yıl boyunca ve daha da fazla... Bu saçma oyunu sürdüremezdi. Bu oyuna biraz daha devam ederse kafayı yiyecekti. Bruce'un diğer çocuklarla ilgili tehditi... Sadece ve sadece bir blöftü. Dick kendini öldürürse hayatına devam edip altına Dick'in bir ikizini alacak olursa zaten onu hiç sevmemiş demekti. Ama ne önemi vardı ki? Bruce o çocuğu da sevdiğini düşünürdü. Yarasanın tüm mantığı hezeyanlardan oluşan bir örümcek ağından ibaretti. Dick geriye doğru bir adım attı.

"Sanki... Sanki aramızdaki şey vıcık vıcık bir Sandra Bullock filmiymiş gibi davranmak zorunda mısın? Bu... İğrenç. Buna ne kadar dayanabileceğimi bilmiyorum. " Ağzındaki o kötü tat sanki kaybolabilirmişçesine yutkundu. "Kes şunu."

Adamın gözleri hüzün ve öfkenin en tehlikeli alaşımıyla kaynayıp kararırken korkusuzca olduğu yerde dikilmeye devam etti. Kapatılan yüzük kutusunun keskin sesi yüzüne bir tokat gibi çarparak gözlerini kırptırdı. Adam anında ayağa doğrulmuş ve Dick'in bir adım ötesinde belirmişti. Bir süre hiçbir şey söylemedi, hareket etmedi. Dick eksik saymadıysa eğer yirmiye yakın sinirli nefesler koy vermişti. Uzun sürenin ardından konuşmaya başladığında sesi Brucie Wayne'e göre dahi fazla yumuşak olan bir tonda, sakindi. Bu zehirle gelen habersiz bir ölüm kadar tehlikeliydi.

"Haklısın, Dick. Bunu düşünmeliydim. Hadi, gel. Bunları tartışmak için doğru bir yer değil burası zaten. Aptalın biri buraya çıkabilir. Yukarıya, odamıza çıkalım. Orada daha rahat tartışırız."

Dick bunun ardından neyin geleceğini biliyordu. Yine de ses çıkarmadı buna rağmen. Başıyla onayladı adam tıpkı ona o ilk gece malikaneyi gezdirirken olduğu gibi elini tutarken. Ne olursa oldun, kimse bunu bilmemeliydi. Dick yukarıda olacaklar ile başa çıkabilirdi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Döndüm!!! Bir buçuk yıl olsa da...

17

Gotham! Yarasının krallığı altında bir palyaço şehri. Bullock’un aklından geçen ihtimaller, karşı sokaktan geçen sıradan bir Gotham vatandaşınınkinden farklı değildi. Her şey gün yüzü gibi ortadaydı. Yerde uzanan bedenin yüzünün rengi kadar açık! Beden, uçları küle dönmek üzere olan, henüz yeni ateş almışken isle grileşip yer yer kahveye vuran bir gazete parçası gibiydi. Derinliği olan bir obje olmasa birazdan rüzgara karışıp ciğerlerinde kül olarak kalacağından korkardı insan. İslenmiş çürük vişne rengi dudakları ve isli kahve saçları cesedin bedenindeki tek hayat belirtisiydi; ki bu geçmişe dair bir bir hayaletten başka bir şey değildi. 

“Joker...” Dedi, hala akademide öğrenci olan çaylaklardan biri. Her zaman bıkkınlıkla gelen bir çaresizlikten dolayı kimsenin ağzına almaya halinin kalmadığı bu ismi söyleyecek bir çaylak çıkardı. Çok değil, ikinci defaya o da bu heyecanlı umudu kaybedecekti. Umut bir insanın elinden alınabilecek en kolay şeydi, edebiyat tam aksini iddia etse de. 

“Evet... Kimin buna sebep olduğu ya da yakalayıp yakalayamayacağımız sorun değil. Bu sefer hangi sebepten kime karşı böyle bir uğraşa girdiğini bulmamız lazım. Bu sefer ki...” Bir komisere göre alışılmadık bir şekilde, Komiser Gordon ayaklarının biraz ötesinde uzanan bedeni tanımlayacak olan kelimeyi bulmakta veya yakıştırmakta zorluk çekti. “..Bu sefer ki, ne Batman’e sunulan renkli bir meyve sepeti; ne de kendisi için için ilginç bulup eline alacağı bir... parça.”

Baş komiser Loeb karnını kaşırken yüzündeki gülümseme onu   
Cinayetten oluşan bir hediyeyi inceleyen Noel Babaya benzetiyordu. Loeb, Churchill gözlüklerini burnunda daha yukarı çekerken gerçekten de kıkırdayarak gülüyordu.

“Joker her defasında yeni bir şey ile karşımıza çıkıyor. Bu açıkça Joker’in işi. Bu ölüm beyazı surata sebep olacak kadar şeytani bir zekaya sahip başka kim var?”

Gordon’a göre Joker’e ait olması için fazla esprisiz bir cinayetti bu fakat Gordon her zaman olduğu gibi incelemesine sessizce devam etti. Bu yeni “palyaço” her kimse onu ele geçirecekti.

***

Dick, Bruce’a evet diyemezdi, fakat ağzından çıkacak olan herhangi bir hayır da Bruce için evet kelimesinin zıt anlamlısı olmayacaktı. Hoş, yukarıya çıktıklarında adam ona konuşma olanağı dahi vermeyecekti. Dick, adamın erkekliğini içinde, yüzüğünü parmağında ve kendini de yatakta bulacaktı. Adam bir nefes ötesinde onu kıstırmıştı, kaçacak yer yoktu. Yapmaya kalan tek şey ona verdiği elini bir tasma gibi kullanmasına izin verip onu kanlı yataklarına yönlendirmesine sessiz kalmaktı. Fakat, uzun zamandır ilk defa şans Dick’in yüzüne güldü. Odanın iç kısmındaki cam kapı bir ayna gibi arkasındaki pencerenin sunduğu bahçe manzarasını yansıtıyordu, ve de elbette gökyüzünü.

Gözlerini sahteliği veya dürüstlüğü hakkında hiçbir fikri olmadığı bir şefkatle adama dikti, kapana kıstırdığı elini okşayan ellere karşılık verirken. “Bruce...” Adamın suratındaki ifrit yerini hızla güneşli bir umutla dolu meleğe bıraktı. “Gotham’ın Batman’e ihtiyacı var.”

Adamın kaşları çok sık rastlanmayan bir şekilde anlamaya çalışırcasına birbirine çakıldı. Gözleri oğlandan ayrılıp pencereye doğrulduğunda anlamışçasına yukarıya kalktılar. Elleri oğlanın mahpus elini elleri arasında daha da sıktı. Konuşurken irisleri endişeyle oğlanınkileri takip ediyordu. 

“Dick, duruma göre Alfred seni odaya yönlendirecek veya partiye döneceksin, tamam mı? Bir süre burada Alfred’i bekle.”

Oğlan heyecanla başını salladı ama mutluluğu fazla uzun sürmedi. Yüzük parmağının bir saat daha boş kalması için kim bilir kaç Gotham vatandaşı ölecek ve yas tutacaktı? Bu düşünce tüm mutluluğunu silmeye yetmişti. Lanet olsun, Bruce’a! Daha fazla onu kontrol etmesine izin vermeyecekti. En azından hayatının her detayını değil! Yıllardır, bir şeyleri değiştirebilmek için çalışıyordu. Hazırdı. Adamın hızla gözden kayboluşunu izlerken, Bruce’un yasakladığından emin olduğu ama Alfred’in büyük ihtimalle farkında olarak gece için getirdiği saat seçenekleri arasında olan akıllı saatini kolunu sıyırarak ortaya çıkardı. Bakalım, Gotham için ne yapabilirdi...

***

Joker... Haberde anlatılana göre GCPD’nin çok sevilen bir çavuşunun çocuğunun doğum günü partisini basmış ve bir ev dolusu polis çocuğunu rehin almıştı. Çavuşun adresini bulmak pek zaman almamıştı. Zaman almamıştı diyerek kimi kandırıyordu ki? Hiçbir çabaya, aramaya dahi gerek kalmamıştı. Haber sitesindeki paylaşılan ev fotoğrafına ait sokakta Barbara’nın favori pastanesi vardı ve Dick kendini en az Babs kadar pastanenin pofuduk pastalarına bağımlı bulmuştu.

Bruce’un etrafında tuttuğu kadınları bekleyen bir şoför olmayacağından taksiler sürekli evde bir parti olduğunda gider gelirdi. Dick sarışın bir kız grubunu indiren taksiye atlayıp kimsenin dikkatini çekmeden malikaneden ayrılmıştı. Fakat Çavuş’un evinin olduğu sokağa yaklaştıkça trafik gittikçe sıkışıyor kırmızı ve mavi ışıklar sokakları aydınlatıyordu. Daha fazla zaman kaybedemeyeceğini bilerek kendini dışarı attı. Sokağa yaklaştıkça polisin sadece caddeye bakan ön tarafı hesaba kattığını fark etti. Çavuş’un evinin arkası pastanenin de bir parçası olan küçük fakat çok güzel bir parka ev sahipliği yapıyordu. Tek dize sıralanmış sık ağaçlar bir çıkmaz sokağı andırıyor ve basit bir kaldırımı güzel bir parka çeviriyordu. Ağaçların onlara engel olacağını düşünüp birkaç memur dışında o bölgeyi zayıf bırakmıştı polis. Parkı genelde sokak sakinlerinin bilmesi de bir sebep olabilirdi elbet. 

Dick, polisin yaptığı hataya düşmeyip pastaneden parka geçerek eve buradan ulaşacaktı. Tam olarak düşündüğü şekilde, sokaktaki diğer binalarda olduğu gibi Çavuş’un evinin parka bakan cephesinde de yangın merdiveni vardı. Zaferle gülümsedi. Ama bunun için çok erkendi çünkü merdivene tırmanmaya başlamadan bir el ağzını kapayıp burnuna kokulu bir pamuk dayamıştı. 

***

İnsanın burun deliklerine sarıyor, ciğerlerini dolduruyordu kül. Gordon ve bir avuç polis şaşkınlıkla küçük salonu inceliyorlardı. Tozdan bu halının altındaki heykelleşmiş küçük bedenler, külden rengini ödünç almışlardı. Tozla kaplı odada, polislerin öksürük sesleri birbirine karışırken gri karanlıkta bir gölge sessizce hareket etti. 

“Bu işin arkasında her kim varsa, O çoktan burayı terk etmiş. Boşuna onu aramakla vakit kaybetmeyin.”

Gordon eli silahlarına uzanan polisleri parmağıyla durmalarını işaret etti. 

“Batman?”

Karşıdaki gölge istifini bozmadan devam etti. “Şu anda önceliğiniz adli tıp ekibinin işini kolaylaştırıp onlara öncelik tanımak olmalı. Henüz detaylı inceleme fırsatım olmadı ama ancak gıda yoluyla alınan bir zehir böyle sessiz, ucuz ve oranla kısa bir ölüm sağlayabilir, gaz kullanıp ondan kurtulmanın çok daha fazla zaman alacağı göz önüne alınınca. Bedenlerin kondisyonundan yola çıkarak aklıma gelen birkaç zehir örneği var ama adli tıp memurlarınız daha kesin bir cevaba ulaşacaktır. Asıl önemli olan katilin hikayesi. Bu külde saklı o da. Krematoryumda olduğu gibi muhteşem koşullarda yanmamış bu madde. Fakat yine de külden mitokandriyal DNA bulmanızın kolay olacağını sanmıyorum, çünkü katil yüksek derecede ateş kullanabileceği başka bir kaynak bulmuş. Dediğim gibi, bulmuş ama mükemmel değil. Yaktığı şeylerin arasına kuşun yanmadan önceki tüyleri karışmış, eğer havada uçuşan kuş tüylerine dikkat ederseniz. Sanırım, o tüyleri incelerseniz de bunların kızılgerdan tüyü olduğunu bulacaksınız.”

Yarasa’nın sesinin kesilmesi ile daha önce onu görme fırsatı bulamayan ağızları açık kalakalmış memurların amaçsızca odada gezdirdikleri şaşkın bakışları birbirini buldu. Gordon’ın ne gözleri şaşkın ne de ağzı açıktı.

“Bana bilmediğim bir şey söyle. Ya da bunun Joker olmadığı konusunda emin olduğunu söyle.”

Gölge sessizce yerinde kıpırdadı.

“O değil.”

Ve bu lafın ardından yarasanın kaybolduğunu bilmesi için Gordon’ın küllerin arasından görmesine gerek yoktu.

***

 

“Kim öldürdü kızılgerdanı?  
Ben dedi serçe; yayım ve okumla  
Bendim yapan, bendim...”

Polis telsizlerini dinlemek istemiyordu. Bir gün bunu yapacağı hiç aklına gelmezdi ama cinayet mahallinde uçuşan kuş tüyleri içinde bir yerleri endişeyle dolduruyordu. Sadece eve gitmek istiyordu, önüne başka hiç kimse çıkmadan. Değiştirme düğmesine basana kadar Batmobile’ın radyosunun müzik çalabildiğinden dahi haberi yoktu. Karşısına çıkan ilk kanalı değiştirme fikri bile geçmedi aklında. Rahatlatıcı bir melodi doldurdu etrafı. Ta ki şarkının sözleri girene kadar... İçinde bir şeyler tıkandı. Neler oluyordu? Hemen eve gitmeliydi. Hemen! Kanalı kapatacak gücü yoktu, sesi kesecek. 

Sadece basit bir rastlantı olmalıydı, zaten. Ne olacak ki! Küçükken annesinin dahi ona söylediği bir çocuk şarkısıydı bu. Hatta manasının kuşlar veya balıklarla bir ilgisi bile yoktu. Loki’nin Hodr’u kandırıp Balder’ı öldürtmesini anlatan mitolojinden beslenen başka bir fabl, işte! Ne olacak? Kimsenin öldüremeyeceği fakat annesinin dahi koruyamadığı güzeller güzeli, iyiler iyisi Balder ve de hiçbir şekilde güzel tanrıya zarar verme isteği duymayan tek suçu kör olmak olan kardeşi... Suçsuzlardı, en az Balder’ın yer altına inişinde görev almış diğer hayvanlar, Aesir kadar.

Tek istediği artık eşine kavuşmaktı, yarasanın. Yarasa, adamı ele geçirmişti ve eşini istiyordu. Adamın gözlerini karanlık kaplamıştı, açlık içindeki hayvan sessizce inliyordu içinde ama birden takip ettiği ıssız tüneli bir anda kırmız pembe ve yeşil parlak ışıklar kapladı. Önünde pembe bir kalp şeklini alacak şekilde dizilmiş balonlardan bir çerçeve vardı. Pembe ve yeşil ışıkların önündeki bir grup insanı fark etmesi ile yarasa arabayı grubun birkaç metre ötesinde olsa da zar zor durdurmayı başardı, frenlere asılırken. Tavandan sarkan beyaz posterde yeşil bir el yazısıyla “Nice mutlu yıllara!” yazıyordu. 

Yarasanın gözü yavaşça arka tarafında kalan terk edilmiş araçlara çevrildi. Ağızları bağlanmış bu kalabalık, araçların sahiplerinden oluşuyor olmalıydı. Nasıl da duygularının onu ele geçirmesine izin vermişti? Nasıl da gözü böyle kararmıştı? Derin bir nefes aldı. Arabanın kapısını açarken tüneli bir müzik kaplamaya başladı. Julie Cruise... Şarkının romantik girişine deli bir kahkaha eşlik etti. Kalabalık korku içinde hızla yarılırken özel bir gün olduğunu belirtircesine ceketi pullarla kaplı bir smokin giymiş olan, mor ve yeşiller içindeki palyaço ortaya çıktı. Papyonun üstüne pullardan oluşan şaşırtıcı bir şekilde gece siyahı bir yarasa iğnesi takılıydı. Sabırsız bir açlıkla ellerini çırptı palyaço.

“Ah, yarasacık! Seni sabırsızlıkla bekliyordum doğrusu. Söyle bakalım sana bıraktığım küçük gri heykelcikleri beğendin mi?”

Pekala, önce kurtarması gereken bir düzine Gothamlı vardı.

“Senin yapmadığını biliyorum,Joker.”

Palyaçonun gülüşü bu sefer tüm yüzünü kapladı, öyle ki diş etlerinin pembeliği ortaya çıkmış, dudaklarının uçlarındaki yaralar gözlerine kadar ulaşmıştı.

“Ah, hep böyle romantiktin sen, Batman! Hep beni iyi tanırsın. Elbette ki sana tanışmamızın yıl dönümünde öyle tatsız bir hediye bırakacak ve seni yoracak değildim. Tam eksine, ikimiz de bazen eğlenmeyi hak ediyoruz.” Durdu ve arkasına döndü. “Çocuklar! Hadi ama hediyem nerede?” Arkadaki renkli takımlardan oluşan grupta bir karmaşa kopmuş olsa da hala ortaya çıkan bir şey yoktu. Palyaço sabırsızlıkla belinden silahını çıkarıp silahlı elini utanç içinde alnına yapıştırdı. “Bugünlerde eğitecek düzgün çaylaklar bulmak çok zor. Umarım sen de benim düştüğüm hataya düşmezsin, Batsy.” Birden ses tonu yükseldi. “Eh, hadi ama!” Palyaçonun sesinin yükselmesi ile tekerlekler üzerinde kocaman bir hediye kutusunun palyaçoya doğru hızla koşmaya başlaması bir oldu. 

Hediyenin yanına ulaşması ile palyaçonun yüzünü tembel, utangaç bir tebessüm aldı. “Umm... Umarım bunu beğenirsin.” Uzun bir süre bekledi. Karşısındaki adam olduğu yerde ifadesizce onu izledikçe gülüşü yavaş yavaş kayboluyordu.

“Ah! Ne aptalım ben! Utanıyor olmalısın. Hadi çocuklar, ne kadar tanık varsa önce onların kafasına sonra da kendinizinkine sıkın!”

Bu yarasanın sabırsızca yerinden oynamasına sebep oldu. Birkaç deli düşünmeden silahlarını masumların alnına dayamıştı bile. Batman yarım dakikaya kalmadan adamların önce rehinleri sonra da kendilerini sırf Joker öyle söyledi diye öldüreceğinden emindi. Gözler yarasaya döndü. Gözlerini kapayıp derin bir nefes alırken, aklından birkaç ihtimali geçirdi. Düşünmeden gelen bir içgüdü ile elleri gaz paletlerini bulmuştu bile. Gaz havayı yeşilli pembeli bir yeraltı dans kulübüne çevirmeden önce Joker’in gözlerindeki kınayan hayal kırıklığını yakalayabilmişti. 

Hava yeniden eski berraklığına kavuşurken Joker’in tüm adamları veya yarı baygın halde yeri kaplamışlardı bile. Joker’in kaybolmuş olması yarasayı şaşırtmadı.  
Gazın odayı sarmasıyla birlikte kocaman kutunun altından çıkmış olan dokuz katlı pembe kremalı pastaya dikildi gözleri. En tepede ikisinin çikolatadan yapılmış figür bebekleri dikiliyordu. Pastanın birkaç metre ilerisinde yerde bir not vardı.

“HA! HA! HA! HA! Nasıl da korkuttum?”

***

Mağaraya vardığında Alfred gözlerinde endişe ile onu bekliyordu. Çavuş’un evinden beri sıkışmakta olan yüreği atmayı durdurdu. Bir şey olmuştu. Ve Alfred, Dick’in yanında değildi. Sadece yüzünden maskesini çıkardı, koşar adımlarla yaşlı adamın yanına giderken.

“Dick nerede?”

Alfred’i ilk kez bu derece şaşkın görüyordu. Yaşlı adam sorusunu beyninde yorumlamaya çalışırken genç olan korku ile cevabını bekliyordu.

“Büyük yatak odası kilitliydi... Ve ben de olanlardan sonra düşündüm ki...”

Hayır, Alfred hiç bu derece aptal olmamıştı! İnkar edercesine başını yana sallamaya başladı. Elleri sinirden titrerken son bir umut ifadesi olarak sordu.

“Orada olduğunu düşündüğüne göre... Ben gittikten sonra-”

Alfred hızla cevap verdi. “Hayır, hiçbir yerde yok.” Derin bir nefes alıp bilgisayarın başına geçti yaşlı uşak. “Lütfen sakin olun, Efendi Bruce. Eğer dışarıya çıktıysa kameralardan birazdan buluruz. Bu kalabalığın içinde göz önünden kaybolmak çok kolay.” 

Pek çok kareyi aynı anda hızla gözlemlerken konuşarak iri adamı sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Ne gevelediğini kendi dahi bilmeyen uşağın sesi birden yükseldi. “Evet, işte burada! Tam olarak dediğim gibi. Sizin ayrılmanızdan yarım saat sonra malikanenin önündeki taksilerden birine atlamış.”

Taksinin sözünü duyunca anksiyete krizi içindeki adam birden kendine geldi, aklında beliren anı ile. Duyguları bedenini gittikçe daha da çok ele geçiriyordu. Nasıl da düşünemezdi?

“Çip! Dick’i takip etmek nasıl da aklıma gelmedi?” Derin bir nefes koy verirken delice bir gülümseme yüzünde klavyenin başına geçti. Yaşlı adam olduğu yerden inanmaz gözlerle ona bakıyordu.

“Efendi Richard’ı takip mi ediyorsunuz?”

Sorusunun mantığını anlamazcasına Alfred’e döndü haritanın yüklenmesini beklerken. “Elbette. İkinize de bir şey olursa sizi nasıl bulurum sanıyorsunuz.”

Yaşlı adam bu soruya cevap veremeyecek bir şekilde karşısındaki genç adamı ağzı açık izlemeye devam etti.

***

Pamuk şekeri... Trapeze çıkmadan önce kullandıkları yağ... Tüm sirkin kullandıkları ortak pudra.... Patlamış mısır... Harry Amcanın kavunlu kolonyası... Dick, yeniden Haly’nin Sirki’ndeydi. 7 yaşındaydı. Henüz kitap okuması bile gerekmiyordu. İşte, Eleanor’un üstüne çıkmış, onu okşuyordu. Annesi ve babasının gözetiminde eğitim trapezinde yeniden eskisi gibi özgürce uçuyordu. Her şey tatlı bir kabus olmalıydı! Dick hiç büyümemişti ki! Trapezden terle indiğinde annesi ona sarıldı. Kulağına sıcak nefesi değerken fısıldadı. “Her şey geçecek, benim küçük kızılgerdanım”....

Ama, hayır! Annesi ölmüştü. Babası ölmüştü. Bu ses annesine ait değildi, her ne kadar ölüm koksa da. Mum ışığı gibi titreyen hayalleri bir anda soldu. Gözlerini açmalıydı! Ama açamıyordu. Bu da neydi? Gözleri... Gözleri bir kumaşla kapatılmıştı fakat, hala az önce ışığında hayaller gördüğü mum ateşini göz kapakları ardından zor da olsa seçebiliyordu. Ne oluyordu? Neredeydi böyle? En son... En son, Joker’in peşindeydi. Onu yakalamıştı, avucunun içinde kıstırmıştı ölümcül palyaçoyu. Bilinçsiz olarak avucunu sıkması ile ellerinin de birbirine bağlanmış olduğunu fark etti. Joker’i filan kıstırmamıştı. Joker onu kıstırmıştı.

Az önce kulağına fısıldayan nefes yeniden yüzüne üflüyordu. Dick bu sefer nefesin annesine ait olmadığını biliyordu her ne kadar aynı şefkatte bir el yanağını okşuyor olsa da.

“Her şey yoluna girecek, kızılgerdan. Tanrı sen tüm günahlarından arındıktan sonra bizi yanına alacaktır.”

Bu ses... Evet, evet! Onu bulmuşlardı. Sonunda Bruce’dan kurtulacaktı. Sonunda eski Grayson olabilecekti. Yalnız değildi... Yalnız değildi. Onu hala koruyorlardı, onu hala seviyorlardı. Bruce’un ne yaptığını biliyorlardı. Yalnız değildi,hiç olmamıştı. Kurtulacaktı!


End file.
